


Endgame

by Catspook



Series: The Lynchpin Universe [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Finally wrapping this up, I'm a sucker for happy endings, Multi, There will be a lot of shade thrown at season 5, a lot a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspook/pseuds/Catspook
Summary: The gods' plan reaches its conclusion. Or does it? After all, they didn't get the Dark One they wanted, the Savior has allied with Rumplestiltskin, and no one trusts the Sorcerer or the Apprentice. Darn these mortals and their pesky free will! Ch.19 - Happy endings all around... only most of them aren't really endings





	1. Rewrite

A different choice had been made. Her brother would be furious, she knew. He would do everything in his considerable power to act upon what the Fates had told him - to enact what he thought of as justice - but she would not allow him to destroy her family. She watched, and (as she was used to doing) she waited.

XxXxXxX

Baelfire looked at the dagger. That damned dagger that had caused so much pain. It didn’t bear his father’s name anymore, but it had taken his friend.

_Pinocchio._

“Where is he?” Emma asked. “Where did he go?”

Bae had his suspicions, but he hoped he was wrong. He gripped the dagger by the hilt and said, “Dark One, I summon thee.” Nothing happened.

“Try again,” Emma said. He did. Again, nothing. 

“Why isn’t it working?” Henry asked.

“I think it took him to the vault,” Bae said. “That’s where it took my father when he took it back.”

“The vault is in the Enchanted Forest,” Emma said, horrified. Regina pulled out her crystal ball.

“He’s there,” she said. They crowded around. They could see August gaping at the trees around him. He was wearing a strange, gray robe. “He doesn’t have scales,” Regina pointed out. 

“When Papa took it back, it was mixed,” Bae said. “Some scales, some not. I don’t know what that means.”

“We’ll ask him,” Emma said. “Is he awake?”

“I left him with Belle,” Bae said, “She has the spell and everything she needs. I should get back.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No,” Regina said, “The Apprentice might still be alive; we need your superpower.”

“It’s OK, Emma,” Bae said, already backing up. “Deal with the Apprentice first.”

She nodded grimly. “OK. We know where to find you.” Bae returned the nod, then turned and ran.

XxXxXxX

“Heal him!” Bae had said before he and Henry had bolted after August. Nova was sick with worry for them, August, and everyone else, but Rumplestiltskin was getting weaker. She grabbed the ball and held it out to Belle as Belle reviewed the spell, her eyes speeding through the lines. She took the ball. 

The spell was apparently a silent one. Belle closed her eyes, concentrating. The ball crumbled to dust in her hand, and Rumplestiltskin inhaled sharply. Belle leaned over and stroked his hair. “Rumple, can you hear me? How are you feeling?”

His eyes popped open, but he didn’t seem to recognize her. He panicked, pushing her away and backing into the display case. “Don’t touch me!”

“Rumple?” she asked tearfully.

He clutched at his chest, gasping for air. “Don’t! It’s not… not real…”

“That’s right,” Nova said, “It wasn’t real. You’re safe; nothing in Isaac’s world really happened.”

Belle brought her hands to her mouth. “I’ll get Baelfire,” she said, her voice small.

“Bae? He’s… safe…”

“Yes, he’s safe. We’re all safe. I’ll be right back…” she hurried out the door before she even finished speaking, and Nova could hear the tears in her voice. She was torn between comforting her friend and trying to reassure Rumplestiltskin, who was still panicking.

“It’s all right. You’re safe here. Can you try to breathe with me? In and out… in and out…” He was aware of her, and she could see he was trying it calm himself, but he couldn’t get his breathing under control. She reached for the fairy dust in her pocket, wondering if a calming spell might help or might make it worse. Before she could ask, the bell above the door rang, and Bae stumbled in. He still had the dagger.

“Bae,” Rumplestiltskin gasped.

“I’m here. It’s wasn’t real; Belle never did any of those things.”

“I kn-know.” Anguished, he curled over his hands, still clutching at his chest. “What’s h-happened? I’m not… I’m mortal…”

“Yes. Your curse was killing you. It wouldn’t let us break it. Regina had to use the Hat to pull it from your heart.”

“I remem-member… too many… Emma.”

“It wanted Emma. August figured it out. He took it on himself instead.”

“No, I need… Emma.” He uncurled and struggled to stand up.

“Papa…”

“Bring me Emma.” He braced against the display case and pushed himself up. Bae grabbed his arm to steady him, and he flinched away. “Emma,” he said again.

Bae looked at Nova. “I’ll get her,” she said.

“She’s at the Sorcerer’s mansion,” Bae told her. “Papa, what are you looking for?” 

“Dream catcher,” he said through gritted teeth, and Nova understood. She fumbled for her phone. It rang too many times before David answered it.

“Nova? Is something wrong?”

“Rumplestiltskin needs Emma.”

“Is he all right? What about the healing spell?”

“He’s awake, but he needs her to remove the corrupted memories.”

“Got it. Can he hold on for a little bit? The Apprentice is alive, but he probably won’t be for very much longer.”

“I see. I think so; I’ll tell him. Bye, David.”

“It won’t be long.”

“Thank you, David.”

“What’s happening?” Bae asked anxiously, helping Rumplestiltskin dig frantically through his things.

“The Apprentice is alive and Emma is speaking to him. She will be here as soon as she can. Let me help you look-”

“No,” Rumplestiltskin gasped. “Leave.”

“Papa-”

“Leave!”

And Nova understood that too. Rumplestiltskin was a proud, private man; he did not want her here to see him like this. “I’ll go check on Belle,” she said. Rumplestiltskin looked at her, pained, and nodded.

Belle glanced up when Nova stepped out into the street. She had been crying. “He had me call Emma,” Nova said, “So she can remove the false memories. He’ll be OK.”

Belle nodded. “Thank you.”

Nova put an arm around her, and they waited.

XxXxXxX

It said something about this whole mess that Emma wasn’t sure if the Apprentice’s dying words made no sense because he was dying or because he was bullshitting them. He pushed a wand into her hand and offered this gem, “Take this. It is a gift from the Sorcerer, from Merlin, on the day I became his Apprentice. In it is all the light magic.”

“How does that even make sense?” Emma asked.

He either ignored or didn’t hear the question. “In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as it was forged; with both side of the coin... the light… and the dark…” His eyes closed. Emma pressed her fingers to the side of his neck. 

“I think he’s dead.”

“What did that mean? The light and the dark?” Hook asked. 

“It’s bullshit. But there is a message there, and I’m betting Gold can help us figure it out. David, what did Nova have to say?”

“Gold’s awake, but he needs you to remove the memories Isaac gave him. It sounded urgent.”

“I can do that. Can you and Mary Margaret gather everyone at the diner? I’m going after August, but we need a plan.”

“Yes,” David agreed. 

“What about the Apprentice?” Regina asked.

“The paramedics are on their way; wait for them. If they confirm he’s dead, meet us at the diner.”

“Got it. You need a ‘lift’ to the shop?” she asked, teasingly.

Emma sighed. “Probably should-” Regina waved her fingers, and the world lurched. “But I hate teleporting,” she finished to no one but the display cases.

“Emma?” Bae called from the back.

“Right here.” Sill queasy, she yanked the curtain aside. Gold was sitting on the cot, gripping the dream catcher. He’d been through hell, and he looked it, but he simply held the dream catcher out to her and said, “You owe me a favor.”

Emma tried not to smile. Gold was dangerous, ill-tempered, snarky, and often amoral at best, but he was _theirs,_ goddammit. She took the dream catcher. “I’ve only done this once before,” she said. “And it didn’t exactly go the way I planned.”

“The memories were destroyed,” he said. “That is not a concern of mine.”

“Right.” 

She held it over his head and concentrated, pulling out everything from Isaac’s book.  
When she reached the end, Gold gasped and pitched forward. Bae caught him. “Gold? You OK?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Much better now,” he said. “Thank you. Your favor is paid.”

“Forget it,” she said. “This one is on the house.”

He looked at her with more vulnerability than she was sure he intended. “You’re certain?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah. What do you want me to do with this?” He held out his hand, and she handed him the dream catcher.

“I will dispose of it,” he said.

“OK. We’re, uh, all meeting at Granny’s. Did Bae explain about August?”

Gold nodded, glancing at the dagger on the table. It was lying name side up, displaying the name August didn’t like anyone but his father to use. It was such a small thing, but for a moment, that thought made her irrationally angry. _They didn’t have the right!_

“I will join you there. Just give me a moment to get cleaned up,” Gold said.

“OK. I’m… going to call Marco.”

“He will want to know,” Gold agreed.

“Gold… August thinks they wanted me to take it on. The gods. What do you think they’ll do now?”

“I have no idea,” he said. He didn’t sugarcoat it. He never did.

“Do you think he was right?”

He took a minute to think. “Yes, I do. The gods are… dramatic. The savior as the Dark One has a certain symmetry I’m not sure they could resist.” He smiled mysteriously. “And if that is so - if they were expecting the Savior - they’re in for a surprise.”

Emma echoed his smile. “That’s what he said.”

“Then let us hope he’s right.”

XxXxXxX

“Oh, shit!”

“Tsk, tsk, dearie.”

“Ah!” August jumped and spun around. Rumplestiltskin - in all his scaly glory - was standing under a tree, smirking at him. “What the hell? Gold? How are you here? What the hell is going on?”

“My, my, such language, what would your father think?”

August flinched. Despite finally coming to term with his past, the thought of letting his father down would always feel like a punch to the gut. Gold knew that. It was a low blow, considering what had just happened, and… _Wait a minute…_ “You’re not actually Gold, are you?”

He tittered and clapped. “Very good! You’re cleverer than you seem. But that’s always been your problem, hasn’t it? So many gifts, but you waste them all.”

August narrowed his eyes. “You’re… my insecurities? Is this some kind of Purgatory?”

Gold - Rumplestiltskin - whatever he was - sauntered towards him. “Afraid not. You are at the entrance to the vault of the Dark One. And I, I am many things. I’m the voice in your head, the Dark One’s powers inside you, inside _all_ the Dark Ones...”

“You’re the curse,” August said, catching on.

“Oh, there’s more to me than just a curse, dearie. I can be any of them, not just Rumplestiltskin. How about Gorgon the Invincible?” He - it - suddenly transformed into a giant, fire-breathing boar.

“Holy shit!” August jumped out of the way of the flames, and the curse laughed as it transformed back into Gold.

“But that one’s not terribly practical,” it said. “Difficult to teach if I can’t talk.”

“Teach?”

“Why, teach you how to be the Dark One, of course. Think of me as your guide, but only ‘til you’ve learned to embrace your powers.”

“Oh. Um, no thanks. I’m not planning on embracing anything.” August started looking around for the sturdiest, tallest tree.

“Ah, they all say that,” it declared, “But everyone who sips from this well enjoys the taste too much-”

“They all said that? Considering the rest of them all had to kill someone to get these powers, I really don’t believe you.” He saw a promising oak and started walking towards it.

The curse disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. “You can’t run away from this, little puppet. The only way to stop is to be stopped; it is the fate of all Dark Ones.” 

“See? Now I know you’re full of bullshit. True Love’s Kiss can break you; I’ve seen it.”

“But it didn’t last, did it?”

“Gold took it back to stop it - you - from taking Elsa.”

“His reasons don’t matter; he will always belong to me. And so will you.”

“How? Either I’m the Dark One or he is. If I’ve got you now, he’s back in Storybrooke, safe and mortal. Now get out of my way, please.”

“I already told you; you can’t run away from this.”

“Who said anything about running away? I’m trying to climb a tree.”

“To see where you are, to find your way to the Dark Castle, to find a way back to Earth and across the town line. You forget: I’m in your head!”

“I hope you like porn, then.” August poked fake-Gold experimentally in the chest, and his hand met no resistance. Internally cringing, he walked through it. It just reappeared again two steps ahead.

“You could just teleport there. It would be easy. You do like to take the easy route.”

“That doesn’t usually work out for me. Nor does just doing whatever magical authority figures tell me to do, for that matter.”

“Yet you keep doing it.”

“ _Kept_ doing it. Call me a slow learner, but I think I’ve got those two down now.” He walked through it again.

“Liar,” it taunted, appearing in the tree this time.

He reached for the first branch. “Not a liar. I haven’t pulled that crap since Blue, and I’ve got a 100% human body to prove it.”

It lounged against the branch and smirked at him. “If you say so.”

“And you can quit with the negging. I’ve always responded better to a drink, anyway.”

“You can have all the alcohol you’ve ever desired, with just a snap-” it demonstrated, “Of your fingers.”

“I can have all the alcohol I’ve ever desired in Vegas, and it won’t cost me my soul.”

With a firm grip on the branch, he lifted his leg, but the robe got in the way. “Well, this isn’t going to work. Where are my clothes, anyway? And if I’m the Dark One now, why do you look like Yogurt and I don’t?” 

“You can transform your clothes to whatever you desire, all you have to do is…” it snapped its fingers again.

August rolled his eyes. “I have a better idea.” Fortunately, underneath the robe, he was wearing simple black boots and trousers. He unfastened the robe from the waist down and then grabbed one end of the hanging fabric at thigh height. He found it remarkably easy to tear, and he simply ripped the bottom part off and dropped it on the ground. “There, now it’s a hoodie.”

The curse just smirked at him. He began to climb. “You didn’t answer my other question. Why don’t I have scales?”

“You will take on the appearance of the Dark One when you embrace the darkness.”

“I see. That sounds like excellent incentive not to. I like to get laid too much.”

“With the power of the Dark One, no woman or man could refuse you.”

August stopped climbing. “Seriously? You’re trying to entice me with rape? I’m not into that. Total turn-off. If you’re in my head, you should know that.”

“None could force you, either.”

August grit his teeth and started climbing again. “It’s been a while since that was a problem,” he said. “Plus that’s not even true. Dagger, remember? I take it it’s still back in Storybrooke?”

“It is.”

“Well, there you go. You should want me back there just as much as I want to get back.”

“So you will accept my help?”

“I’m not sure. Why don’t you actually do something helpful, and we’ll see.” It laughed. He was pretty far up now, but nothing seemed familiar. Not the shape of the mountains or the distribution of trees, and there were no buildings in sight, ruined or otherwise. 

“I don’t suppose if I ask you were we are, I can believe whatever you tell me,” he said.

It shrugged. “We’re on the borders of Camelot,” it said. “If you plan to walk to the Dark Castle, it’s a long way.”

“Camelot…” What did they know about Camelot? Lancelot was banished from there, later joining David and Mary Margaret’s war against George. He was not taken by the curse, but was instead murdered by Cora who had then spent the next 28 years impersonating him. And that’s all he knew. 

“Rumplestiltskin knew more,” the curse said. “I could show you his memories.”

“Oh, no, no. I know this trick. You pulled this one on Gold. You’ll just show me what you want me to see.” August started climbing down. He hadn’t seen any buildings, but he had spotted a road. If he was lucky, he’d run into someone willing to give him directions.

“Lucky?” the curse taunted. “I wouldn’t bet on that, dearie.”

“Forgive me for not taking advice from a millennia-old evil curse trying to devour my soul.”

It laughed and vanished. August had a feeling he would be seeing it again sooner rather than later.

XxXxXxX

Still shaking, and very aware of Emma calling Marco on the other side of the curtain, Rumplestiltskin made his careful way to the shop’s small bathroom, using the table and wall to support himself. Bae followed, hands up to catch him if he faltered. Rumplestiltskin was torn between shame that his boy had seen him like this and awe that he was still standing by him. His memories of what he’d done after attacking Regina were muddled and full of holes, but he knew he’s lost control.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“None of this was your fault,” Bae said. “The Sorcerer and the Apprentice set you up.”

Rumplestiltskin didn’t argue. He had a spare suit at the shop (the one he was wearing was utterly ruined - and he had no magic to repair it) from those foggy days during the curse, when Mr. Gold had had money and power and nothing worth going home to. While he changed, Bae retrieved his cane from somewhere. He held it out to him.

“I thought I had left it behind at the hospital,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“You did. Emma grabbed it when she and Maleficent went to check on Regina.”

“I see. Thank you.”

“Where’s your coat?” Bae asked.

“… Somewhere in the woods, I think.” 

“Take mine.”

“No.”

“Papa-”

“No.”

“If you don’t take it, Belle will give you hers.”

“I don’t think it would fit, Balefire.”

“She’ll do it anyway. You know I’m right.”

He did. He pinched his nose. “There’s a leather jacket in that chest over there. I’ll wear that.”

Bae retrieved it before Rumplestiltskin could think to ask. “This looks familiar… it was Graham’s wasn’t it?”

“It was.”

Bae put it on. “There. It fits me better, anyway.” He gathered his own coat and offered it with a smile.

Rumplestiltskin tried to muster a scolding look, but failed miserably. He took the coat, leaning against the worktable to put it on. Bae waited patiently. Coat on, Rumplestiltskin pushed the curtain aside and found Emma, her call concluded, looking about as ready to crawl out of her skin as Rumplestiltskin himself felt. “Marco and Archie will meet us at the diner,” she said.

“Very well.” She glanced at Bae, and Rumplestiltskin could see she recognized the jacket, but she didn’t say anything. She led the way into the street, and there Rumplestiltskin found Belle.

She’d been crying. “Belle…”

“Rumple…” She rocked on her toes, unwilling to embrace him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t-”

She did embrace him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“For what?” he asked baffled.

“For what I - Isaac - did. I know it wasn’t real, but…” She sobbed, too emotional to speak.

“Belle, Belle, Sweetheart…”

“It wasn’t you fault,” Nova insisted.

“I don’t remember,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “Emma removed the memories, she can do it for you as well…” Still pressed against his shoulder, Belle shook her head. He stroked her hair. “But, Sweetheart, why?”

“Because… because I need to know it happened. What he’s capable of.”

He dragged his thumb across her cheek, her tears warm on his freezing hand. “My brave Belle.” He touched her forehead to his. She smiled at him, sniffing, and he handed her a handkerchief. 

She took it with a quiet, “Thank you,” and led the way to the diner.


	2. Directions

Granny set a mug of tea in front of Belle without a word. Coffee for Bae. And a second tea for Rumple. Rumple blinked at her, and she only nodded gruffly before heading to the next table with more coffee. He had a place here in Storybrooke. Belle hoped that, one day, he would come to understand that.

Regina was the last to arrive. “He’s dead,” she announced without preamble.

“The Apprentice?” Marco asked, terrified she might mean someone else.

“Yes,” she said hastily. “August is fine.”

“May I see?”

“Sure.” He, Archie, and Emma gathered around her crystal ball. “See?” she said. “He’s fine.”

“So what’s the plan?” Leroy asked. “We are going after him, right?”

“Yes,” Emma said.

“How?” Mary Margaret asked.

“I’m open to suggestions,” Emma said, “But we do have this.” She pulled a wand out of her coat. “The Apprentice gave it to me. He claimed it can cross worlds.”

“Can it be trusted?” Hook asked. Rumple tensed but did not ask for him to be removed.

“Probably not, but it may be the only choice we have. Gold, can you take a look at it?”

“Certainly.” He held out a hand. Emma passed it to him, and he examined it intently. “Did he say anything else when he gave it to you?”

“‘In order to cross realms, it must be wielded with the light and the dark,’” she said. “He also said it ‘contains all the light magic’, which doesn’t make any sense at all.”

Rumple snorted. “Certainly not.”

“There’s more,” Regina said. “Apparently, the Sorcerer’s name is Merlin.”

“That… makes a remarkable amount of sense, actually.”

“And he created the dagger and is the only one that can ‘destroy the darkness once and for all’.”

“Then why didn’t he?” Leroy asked.

“I asked the same question,” Regina said, her hands on her hips.

“It’s a good question,” Rumple said darkly.

“He wants - wanted - us to find Merlin. Sounds like a trap to me,” she said.

“Me too,” Emma agreed, “But we are not leaving August behind.”

“August’s plan was to go across the town line,” Bae said. “Would that even work, Papa?”

“I truly don’t know,” Rumple admitted. “Even if the gods permitted it, the Sorcerer can still reach him there.”

“So we find Merlin,” Emma said. “And we make him fix this.”

“I thought you thought it was a trap,” Leroy said.

“I do. But we need to end this. And we’re going in with our eyes open, which I don’t think he was planning on.”

“Yes,” Belle said. “Think of how all these circumstances tried to push us apart, to make us fight among ourselves. Think of how the presence of the Author planted the idea among us that Emma would go dark, but she did not. Now is the time to act, before he can adapt to the fact that his plan went awry.”

“So who’s coming with me?” Emma asked.

“Us,” Leroy said, speaking for his brothers. “You’re not leaving us out of this one.”

“And me,” Nova agreed.

“Me, of course,” Marco said. “I am no warrior, but he is my son.”

“Yes,” Archie agreed. “And I will go as well.”

Belle looked at Rumple. No one knew the curse like he did, but he had been through so much, she couldn’t ask this of him. “Will you wait for me?” she asked him quietly.

“You’re going?”

“I can’t let it come back and take you again.”

His brown eyes were so expressive. In them, she saw bafflement, fear, and naked adoration. “If you intent to go, I will go with you.”

“Rumple, you don’t have to-”

“I do. I need you… and I have some harsh words for the Sorcerer as well.” He smiled menacingly, but she could see the fear behind it. She did not want to push him, but they could only be truly free if they confronted this, and she did not know if they could succeed without him.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

She kissed his cheek. “I’m proud of you.” A bashful smile.

Bae had overheard. He gripped his father’s shoulder. He was proud too. “We’re in,” he announced.

“Me too,” Tink said.

“As are we,” Robin said, speaking for himself and Regina.

“And I,” Hook said. They all looked at him with varying levels of distrust. “I owe the lad a debt,” he said with more humility that Belle had imagined him capable off.

Emma titled her shoulders back, and they looked to her to verify the truth of his statement. “Only if it’s OK with everyone else,” she eventually said. She did not look at Rumple, but they all knew what she meant.

He tightened his grip on Belle’s hand and looked at her questioningly. “It’s up to you,” she said quietly. 

He considered it. “The preponderance of the evidence suggests the gods have an interest in our resident pirate. It may be best to keep him where we can keep and eye on him.”

Emma nodded. “OK. Anyone else coming?”

“Us,” Mary Margaret said, baby Graham in her arms. Belle raised her eyebrows.

“I really would not recommend that,” Rumple said, clearly thinking something far less polite. “Camelot is no place for an infant.”

“And somebody has to stay behind,” Emma said. “We don’t know how long this could take.”

“And let’s not forget my sister, Malcolm, and Isaac,” Regina said. “Someone has to watch them. Cruella too.”

“I would highly recommend that group include someone skilled in magic,” Rumple said. “For all we know, it was the gods’ intention that we all journey to Camelot, leaving Storybrooke unprotected. Imagine who would have felt compelled to go if Emma were the one afflicted.”

“That’s a very good point,” David said, “Even if I don’t like it.” 

“You and Mary Margaret have a responsibility to this town; you should stay,” Emma said. Mary Margaret seemed to want to protest, but had learned that she sometimes needed to hold her tongue. “Robin and Regina, will you stay too? Back them up?” 

“I don’t like the idea of splitting up,” Regina said, “It seems like a trap. But we can’t leave the town unprotected either… All right. But I’ll be watching.”

“Good. Anyone else?”

“I’m going,” Granny said, pulling out her crossbow. No one argued. 

Lily and Maleficent were the last to speak. Maleficent let her daughter decide. “There’s more magic in this place, right?” Lily asked.

“There is,” Rumple answered.

“And this Sorcerer guy, he set all of this up?”

“A lot of it, at least,” Emma said.

“OK, then. I’m going.” 

“Me too,” Maleficent agreed.

“That’s everyone,” Leroy said. “So that brings us back to: how are we getting there?”

“As with the portal to Arendale, circumstances seem contrived to force us to rely on the wand,” Rumple said. “All searches for the alleged surviving magic beans have failed; I suspect they were gathered and destroyed by the Apprentice.”

“We could try to contact Ursula,” Regina suggested. 

“My ship can travel through any portal,” Hook said, “Bean or mermaid.”

“If Poseidon willingly went back on his word, it may be unwise to contact Ursula,” Rumple said. 

“Ariel,” Belle said. “She will help.”

Rumple nodded. “If a portal of that size is beyond her ability, I possess wands that would help. Unfortunately, there is another hurdle: Camelot is landlocked. The closest sea is to the north of DunBroch.”

“Carpets,” Tink said, “I can make more… but it could take time.”

“What if Regina and I help?” Emma asked. “How long would that take?”

“Enough for everyone? A couple of days, probably.”

“Carpets?” Lily asked.

“Flying carpets,” Henry explained.

“Oh. Cool.”

“I can assist, also,” Maleficent said.

“It would be wise to contact Ariel straight away,” Rumple said. “If it is Merlin’s intention to compel us to use the wand, he could prevent her from hearing the summons.”

“Will two days be swift enough?” Marco asked. “What could this curse do him in that time?”

Only Rumple would know. “As much as he allows it to,” he said. Belle could tell he was trying to be kind while also telling them the whole truth. She squeezed his hand encouragingly. “It will lie to him. Tempt him. But he had turned from darkness before.”

“What does it mean that he doesn’t… look, uh-” Emma groped for a word.

“Scaly,” Regina supplied. “He looks human.”

“May I see?” Rumple asked. Regina brought the orb over, and Belle looked. August was walking down a road in a short, ragged robe and trousers. He appeared to be talking to himself, forcing cheerfulness. “I see.”

“When you took the curse back, you weren’t entirely…” Bae gestured to his face, “Either.”

“I recall. I never knew the reason. I adapted fully when….” His lips curled, coming to a realization. “When I resolved to kill Zelena. All previous Dark Ones killed in the process of taking on the curse, but he did not.”

“Nor did you, the second time,” Belle said.

“Yes.”

“So he only changes if he kills someone? Or plans to?” Emma asked.

“It may be broader than that. Any sufficiently dark deed would probably trigger the transformation.”

“So as long as he looks human, we know he’s alright,” Emma said.

“Resisting it, in any case.”

“So we have time,” Regina said.

“It seems so.”

“How may I help prepare?” Marco asked.

“Pack a bag,” Emma said. “One for August too. We’ll let you know when we’re ready, and if… the plan changes.”

Marco shook her hand. “Thank you. I am grateful my boy has such friends.”

“He’s a good friend too. We’re getting him back.”

His watery smile was not unfamiliar. Belle has seen it on Rumple’s face several times before. “I know,” he said.

XxXxXxX

“All the power you could imagine-”

“Phenomenal, cosmic power?” 

The curse grinned, seeing quite effortlessly through August’s deflection. “So much potential, and you would waste it?” it prodded.

“Well, obviously.”

“Obviously?”

“Thank about it. I grew up on Earth. A planet that has the Internet: a global communication system of immense power that can supply nearly any piece of information instantly to anyone all over the world. And what do ninety percent of people do with it? Look up porn and pictures of cats. I am the ninety percent! Except I hate cats.”

“You could be more.”

“Yeah, but that would involve effort.” The curse had a sort of smug, knowing expression that August really hoped was at least part bluff. Considering it was in his head, he wouldn’t bet on it. But he only had to hold out until he could get back to Storybrooke and across the town line. If Gold could keep a lid on it for as long as he had, August could do this.

“He succumbed instantly,” the curse said. “They all did.”

“Not the second time.”

“The second time, he was a slave. Would you like to see it?”

“Hard pass.”

“Are you-”

“Shh! Do you hear that?” A dog barking. And a dog probably meant a person. August took off towards the sound.

With the dog, he found a boy with a freshly killed pheasant. “Oh. Hello!” The kid braced himself, shifting his grip on what was probably a very sharp knife. _Smart kid._ The dog growled at him. “Hey, it’s all right. I’m just a little lost and I need directions. My name’s August. What’s yours?”

“I ain’t tellin’ you my name.”

August smiled disarmingly showing the boy his empty hands. “That’s fine. All I need to know is which direction the Enchanted Forest is from here. You might also know it as Misthaven.”

“Yer a liar.”

“I’m not… not recently, anyway.”

“Silver don’t like you, and he likes everyone. And everyone knows what direction Misthaven is.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not from here. I was brought here by magic-”

“Magic!”

“Yeah-”

“Don’t move.” August looked up. A much older youth had an arrow aimed right at his head. “Back away from m’brother.”

“Those two orders are contradictory. And please don’t point that at me. You could put someone’s eye out.”

“Yeah. Yers, if y’don’t get out of here.”

“I’d be happy to. I’m trying to, in fact, if you could just point me in the direction of Misthaven-” The dog barked. The youth flinched, and August was sure he was about to fire. He felt an overwhelming sure of anger - _it’s only directions!_ \- and the arrow burst into flames.

“Shit!” 

The youth dropped it with a yell, and he and his brother ran. “Demon!”

The still burning arrow had fallen on a bed of dried pine needles, and they started to catch. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” He grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it on, digging a trench in the pine needles before it could spread. As suddenly as it had started, the fire went out. “What the hell?”

“Not bad for your first spell.” Curse-Gold stood over him triumphantly.

“Very bad!” August snapped. “I didn’t ask for that!”

“That’s the beauty of being the Dark One, dearie: you don’t have to ask. Not when you feel it.”

“That’s not me! I don’t like to hurt people!”

“Oh, everyone does,” it said dismissively. “They just don’t admit it to themselves. And I thought you said you weren’t a liar?”

August stood up. “This is a head game. Magic can get out of control by accident. Elsa didn’t want to freeze her whole kingdom; she just wanted to be left alone, and she lost control. And I didn’t want to hurt those kids, I just wanted directions.” 

“Intent is meaningless.”

“Like hell it is. Magic is based on emotion; Emma told me that.”

“Emotion is not intent; you know that well enough.”

He did. If ever someone had struggled with emotions that led them astray, he had. He dealt with it now by surrounding himself with good people, regular responsibilities, and “safe” opportunities to indulge himself. That was all gone now. He was alone, like he had been before. 

“And you know how that turned out,” the curse said. “I told you: you will succumb.”

If it had been Emma here instead of him, she would have screamed that she wouldn’t… but August wasn’t Emma. It was stupid, but he ran. As he ran, the curse kept appearing - in a tree, along the path. It giggled, clapping its hands, and taunted him, “You can’t run from this!”

His just ran faster, pushing himself father than he ever had, until he realized that he was running faster and farther than any mortal could. He stopped, panting. “Fuck!”

“And there’s that language again. Really what _would_ your father say?”

“I really don’t think he’d mind, under the circumstances!” It titled its head. “Yes, that’s right!” August shouted. “He would understand! He always understands!”

“How fortunate you are.”

“Damn right!”

“It will be a shame when he dies. How old is he again? Seventy-two, not counting the curse?”

“FUCK YOU!” It laughed.

“Don’t blame me, dearie; I’m just telling you what you already know. With the power of the Dark One, you can prolong his life. You never have to be alone again.”

It was temping. It was _so damn_ tempting. _Think! It’s a trick! You know it is!_ “That’s the same line you sold to Rumplestiltskin, isn’t it? And in listening to you, he pushed his son away!”

“But the boy is still _alive._ After three hundred years. That’s quite impressive, wouldn’t you say?”

“Three hundred years of hell.”

“There are other alternatives,” it said sardonically.

“Like what? No - don’t tell me! I don’t want to know.”

“You don’t want to save your father?”

“You _know_ that’s not what I meant!”

“He is going to die. Years before you do. What will you do then?”

“You-“ _Deflect, deflect..._ “You’re appealing to me to make a long-tem plan? Are you kidding?”

“You’re scared. You know it will break you.”

“Yeah, alright! Yeah, I’m scared! But I don’t get to fuck things up for everyone just because I’m scared! I can tell you this much: whatever you’re offering, he wouldn’t want it!” He picked a direction at random and started walking. He expected the curse to follow. It did not.


	3. Realities

Hook grabbed Emma’s hand as she moved to exit the diner. Regina and Tink had gone to the Mayor’s mansion to gather carpets to enchant, while Emma would be accompanying Gold as he tried to summon Ariel. Hook had agreed to go prepare his ship for the journey, but apparently he had something else to say.

“Emma, there is something you should know.”

“Can it wait?”

“No.”

“What is it? And why didn’t you tell the group? If this is another declaration of love-”

“It’s not. It’s simply that you need to know that Ariel may not be willing to work with me.”

“We can explain. It’s been a year and a half since you stole the dagger-”

“I’m afraid our… disagreement was more recent than that. During the missing year.”

“What did you do?” she asked coldly.

“I was separated from my ship. It was captured by the pirate Blackbeard-”

“Blackbeard from Isaac’s book?”

“The very same. In addition to the Jolly Roger, he also managed to capture Prince Phillip.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Go on.”

“Ariel and I agreed to join forces to retrieve both my ship and the Prince. But when we captured the ship, Phillip was not on it. Blackbeard offered us a choice…”

“Phillip or the ship,” she said flatly.

“Aye. If I left him the ship, he agreed to take us to Phillip.”

“And you didn’t take the deal.”

“No.”

What was it about Hook that whenever Emma had come to tolerate him - or, stupidly, actually start to like him a little bit - he revealed a new, awful part of himself? “How did she find him, then?”

“I don’t know. She is resourceful.”

“She is. OK, here’s the deal: you’ve said a lot about wanting to help? Do you really mean it?” 

“I do.” The truth, according to her superpower - or at least the truth at this moment.

“OK, then. We need your ship. If she won’t help us because we’re taking you, let us borrow it. Bae knows how to sail; he can get us there.” 

His eyes flashed, and he drew a quick breath. She braced herself. But he bit he tongue for a moment then said, “I would like to speak to her. Apologize for my actions. But, if after that, she remains reticent, I will allow Baelfire to take command.”

She hadn’t meant it as a test. And she hadn’t expected him to pass. She was coming to realize that she didn’t like the man he was - but she could learn to respect him. “Alright. I’ll talk to her.”

“Good luck, Emma.”

“Thank you.”

XxXxXxX

In the first stroke of good fortune they had had, Rumplestiltskin was able to summon Ariel. “Brr! It’s cold!” the mermaid said.

“Hello, Ariel!” Belle waved from the shoreline, “We have a coat and boots for you here!” And socks and a towel too. Ever practical, his Belle.

“Thank you! Hold on!” She swam forward until the water was simply too shallow, then slipped the bracelet on and ran across the rocky sand exclaiming, “Oh! Oh! That’s so cold, it feels like knives!”

“Sorry about that,” Emma said, “We wouldn’t have bothered you, but we really need your help.”

“Of course!” she said cheerfully, while Belle helped her dry off quickly and step into the socks and boots. They looked absurd with her spangled, fishtail skirt, but Ariel didn’t seem to mind. She shrugged the coat on - “It’s so puffy!” - and grinned. “What can I do for you?”

“We need you to make a portal for us,” Emma said. “We need to get to Camelot.”

“I’ve never been to Camelot. Does it have an ocean?”

“No,” Rumplestiltskin answered, “But the neighboring kingdom of DunBroch does. I can supply you with a map.”

“And how will you be traveling? As mermaids?”

“We’ll be taking the Jolly Roger.”

As they had walked to the beach, Emma had shared what Jones has told her at the diner. Rumplestiltskin dared hope that Ariel would demand that Jones be left behind. “Did you arrest Hook?” Ariel asked.

“No,” Emma admitted. “He offered.”

“I see. And did he tell you how he got his ship back from Blackbeard?”

“He did. He would like a chance to apologize, but if you don’t want to work with him, he has agreed to stay behind.”

“He agreed to let you take his precious ship?” She smirked. “Did the Dark One have something to do with that?”

“Indirectly,” Rumplestiltskin said. 

Emma looked at him questioningly. He nodded. While he’d prefer his altered state be kept a secret, Ariel was too curious not to ask why they needed her help, and Belle would not allow them to deceive her. “Gold isn’t the Dark One anymore,” Emma explained. “The Sorcerer - Merlin - was trying to make me into the new Dark One, but August took it on instead. We need to find him and then confront Merlin; that’s why we have to get to Camelot.”

“Wow. Well, of course I’ll help you, but I’m not sure I can make a portal big enough for a whole ship.”

“I have a selection of wands that can aid you,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“OK! Are you ready to go now?”

“Not yet. Tinker Bell, Regina, and I need to set up some magic carpets to get us from DunBroch to Camelot and back,” Emma said, “That might take a couple of days, we just wanted to make sure we could reach you. Someone has been interfering with our ability to communicate for a while now.”

“Merlin?”

“Possibly,” Belle said. “Let’s go someplace warmer and I’ll explain more. Thank so much for helping us.”

“Of course I would; you’re my friends!” Her eyes didn’t quite meet Rumplestiltskin’s, and he remembered when she had gone to fetch squid ink to help them defeat Cora - and arrived only after she was dead. He hadn’t been terribly appreciative at the time.

“We may have a better use for the squid ink you obtained for us than we originally intended,” he offered as an apology. “Merlin is an even greater threat than Cora.”

She lit up, and he could see why she and Belle got along so famously. “Can I do anything else to help?” 

“Just get us there,” Emma said. “We’ll do the rest.”

“OK!”

XxXxXxX

For a while, it seemed the curse had decided to let August be, but of course that could not last.

“How long will you walk?” it asked.

“As long as it takes. Not like a bandit or a bear is going to get me like this.”

“Ah, so you do long to be a hero.”

“That’s not at all what I said.”

“I can take you to the Dark Castle.”

“I’m sure you could.”

“How long do you think you can resist me?”

There really wasn’t much point in lying, so he didn’t. “I don’t know. We’ll find out.”

“The more you resist, the faster you will fail.”

That… was probably true. And maybe that was the point. Maybe that was why they had wanted Emma. Tell Emma not to fight, and she’ll fight back twice as hard. She would tell the curse to go to hell - and then probably slaughter the first bandit she came across.

It giggled. “Now you understand! You can’t fight it.” Emma would fight. He was here because he _wasn’t_ Emma.

He stopped. “What’s the price, then?” he asked it.

It smirked knowingly. “The price?” 

“All magic comes with a price. What’s the price if I teleport form here to the Dark Castle?”

“You’re the Dark One. That is the price. You’re already paying it; you might as well enjoy what you’ve purchased.”

“Will I grow scales?”

It clucked its tongue at him. “You would let a little thing like vanity get in the way of making the ‘right’ choice?”

“I’m just asking questions. And you make deals. I’m willing to make one, but if you lie about the terms, you’re breaking the deal.”

It clapped its hands. “What fun! You know, I think I’m going to enjoy you.”

“Usually when people say that to me, I’m naked.”

Its predatory grin reminded him of exactly what he was dealing with. “You’re always naked to me.”

“So you’re a voyeur - got it. Scales, yes or no?”

It tended its fingers like Mr. Burns. “No.”

“Any other side effects?”

“None that I haven’t already mentioned.”

_Well, that’s not ominous or anything…_ “Then tell me how to teleport.”

XxXxXxX

Ariel accepted Hook’s apology. Sort of. “What you did was horrible, and if anything had happened to Eric, it would have been your fault!”

“I know.”

“But… Eric is fine. And you’re helping now-” she looked at Emma. “He’s helping now, right?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said.

“OK. That’s good. You should be helping.” She poked him in the chest. “And you’re _going_ to.” 

“You will aid us, then?”

She smiled brightly. “Of course!”

“Thank you,” Emma said. “I’ll drop you off at Gold’s and you can look at those wands. Hook, what do we need for supplies? We don’t know how long this will take.”

“I will supply us.”

“You’re sure? I’m not sure the grocery store carries hardtack.”

“And a fortunate thing that is,” Hook said. “Your crackers are superior in every way, and bound in plastic to keep the weevils out.”

“Try to get us more to eat than Saltines,” Emma said dryly.

Hook bowed, his lips quirked teasingly. “I much prefer Triscuits, to be honest. Fear not, Sherriff; I’ve been on many a long journey, I know how to supply my ship.”

“What about first aid supplies?”

He titled his head. “First aid?”

Emma smirked. “I’ll talk to Nova and Doc. Just handle the water and food.”

“I will.”

The pawnshop was next, but instead of finding Gold and Belle elbow-deep in magic books, the shop was quiet. At the sound of the bell, Baelfire came out to solemnly greet them, and as he pushed the curtain aside, Emma saw Belle and Gold cuddled together on the cot. She wasn’t sure which of them was comforting the other.

“You don’t have to do this,” Emma said to Bae. “You guys have been through the wringer-”

“So have you,” Bae said quietly. “Besides, do you think Belle could stay behind? And my father will never let her go without him.”

“I guess not,” Emma said. And she was glad to have them. She and Lily had the magic, Granny and the dwarves had the experience, but Gold and Belle had knowledge. They were going to need that.

“I can come back,” Ariel offered, but Belle had already stood up to join them. Gold followed behind. Emma noticed he was wearing his pistol. 

“We need to find you a wand,” Belle said.

“We’ve got time,” Emma said. “Tink and Regina need to finish the carpets.”

“As quickly as possible,” Gold said. “You should help them.”

“That was my next stop.”

“Go,” Belle said. “We’ll find Ariel’s wand.”

“Anything else you need?”

“Only what I have here,” Gold said. His potions bag was already open on the counter. Mortal or not, Gold would never go into something like this unprepared. He was a tough old bastard.

“OK. I’ll keep you up to date on our progress.”

“Please do.”

XxXxXxX

Everything began to move very quickly, and yet also infuriatingly slow. Weapons and magic were gathered and prepared. Ariel found a wand that would allow her to transport Hook’s entire ship (and Rumplestiltskin was disappointed but unsurprised to learn that the pirate would be captaining it). Books were scoured for any mention of Merlin and Camelot.

But then the evening came. Ariel departed to spend the night at Granny’s, and Belle insisted they head home for dinner and sleep. Rumplestiltskin did not protest, but he did not know how he was going to cope with the implications of his new mortality.

Belle’s anguished eyes asked more than her simple question, “What would you like to eat?”

Whatever horrors Isaac’s Book had forced upon her had frightened her badly; Isaac was fortunate indeed that Rumplestiltskin was no longer the Dark One. She had given him only the most general outline, but after Zelena, even that was enough to make Rumplestiltskin’s blood boil. 

And his stomach churn. Without magic, he didn’t know how he was going to keep anything down. And she knew it. “Tea?” she offered, trying to hope.

He nodded. “And soup, perhaps?” He’d made and frozen an inordinate amount of turkey stock after Thanksgiving. Soup was simple. It didn’t make him think of Zelena. Much.

As he had hoped, she smiled. “As cold as it is today, that would be perfect.”

He made the soup, supplemented with bread and sandwich fixings for Bae (he was still a teenage boy, after all). He managed a few sips of broth before his stomach made it abundantly clear that further attempts would be violently rejected. He set his spoon aside and wrapped his fingers around his teacup to warm them. The cold today had played hell on his ankle.

He felt wretched, weak and mortal, but there was a least no evil voice telling him so. He met Belle’s eyes over the table, and he did not doubt that she understood everything.

Bae offered to clean the dishes while Belle and Rumplestiltskin returned to his books. Rumplestiltskin knew they would not find anything he did not already know, but it gave Belle something to do other than wait. After thirty years of it, she could not abide waiting.

It got late. Bae said goodnight with a warm hug for both of them, and Rumplestiltskin could at least be grateful for that. He had his family. His power was disposable in comparison.

He yawned.

Belle rubbed his arm. “We should sleep.”

He closed his eyes, reluctantly agreeing, “Yes. I will take the guest room.”

“What?”

“Magic or no, I could still hurt you. I will not take that risk.”

But he had hurt her. Her lip trembled. “You won’t-”

“I’ve researched this. It can happen.” He smiled falsely. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine… but it’s not your fault.” She smiled, just as false. “I will take the guest room.”

“Belle-”

“I’m not taking your bed from you.”

“It’s your bed too. In fact, you’ve done a great deal more sleeping in it than I have recently.” His poor attempt at a joke only made her look away. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she insisted.

He laughed without humor. “Even you must admit that’s not true.”

“In this, it is. You made all the right choices. You resisted the curse! Isaac had to force you-” She cut herself off. 

He put his arms around her. “Won’t you reconsider having Emma remove these memories? They’re false. You did nothing; you don’t deserve to suffer with them.”

“I have to _know_ ,” she said. “I can’t stand not knowing.”

And that was his Belle. She always had to know. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I’m sorry I can’t share a bed with you. I _want_ to - how I want to - but I cannot risk it.”

She touched her forehead to his. “And I cannot ask you to if you feel you can’t.” As always, he was grateful for her understanding. “But I will take the guestroom.” Not always for her stubbornness.

“I insist,” he said.

“ _I_ insist. It was my room first.”

“You did not even spend a whole night in it.”

“And you haven’t even spent that.”

“We’ll flip a coin.” She looked at him shrewdly. He shrugged. “It is the fairest way. And my magic cannot interfere with the outcome.” Entirely true - but the slight of hand he had learned from his father could.

She didn’t know that. “Very well. Heads, I take the guestroom.”

“And tails, I do.”

He ensured it was tails. He was about to reveal it to her when she placed her hand over his. “Actually,” she said. “I’ll take tails.”

She knew him too well. She removed her hand, and he lifted his. “Tails.” She smiled. 

“We can cuddle a bit beforehand, can’t we?”

“Of course we can.”

They undressed. He could do it in front of her now, even if it made him feel terribly exposed. They hadn’t been intimate since Zelena either. He was ashamed of that. She told him not to be. He didn’t deserve her.

At her urging, he got under the blankets. She latched on to him immediately, and he leaned against the headboard. Faced with the reality of sleep, he balked at the idea of lying down. He didn’t want to lose control.

She asked with her eyes if she could kiss him. He answered by kissing her first. His fingers never traveled below her waist or under her nightclothes, and neither did hers. His eyes felt heavy, and he yawned again. She kissed his forehead. “You need to sleep.”

“As do you.” 

It was a half hour or more before she left. Neither of them wanted her to. At his request, she left the light on. He slept very little, and woke up in a cold sweat more than once. He only hoped she was having an easier night.

XxXxXxX

“I demand an explanation.”

“An explanation…

“…of what…”

“…my Lord?”

“The Savior did not become the Dark One as you told me she would. You lied to me!”

“We did not lie...”

“…She could have become the Dark One...”

“…But mortals have free will, as you know.”

“She defied you! I demand that she be punished!”

“It was neither our will…

“…nor our desire that she…

“…become the Dark One.”

“Then tell me how to bring about my brother’s destruction with this new Dark One!”

“It is not our place…”

“…to interfere…”

“…in the affairs of gods.”

He could not harm them. Even gods could not defy the Fates. “Then tell me,” he demanded, power crackling under his skin, “Is it possible? Could it still be done?”

“There are many… 

“…possible paths…”

“…that they can take.”

“Then tell me the one the leads to my brother’s death.”

“We…

“…already…”

“…have.”

And they would say no more. Seething, he returned to the palace. He had not waited this long and done so much to fail now. He would find the means to right this.


	4. Set Sail

Belle hadn’t slept well. She could immediately see that Rumple hadn’t either. She didn’t want him to feel that he had to lie, so she did not ask. She only said, “Good morning,” with a light kiss.

“Good morning.” He clung to her for a moment and then turned to dress. His resilience amazed her.

He made toast and eggs, taking only a single dry, lightly toasted slice of bread for himself. He managed nearly half of it before pushing the plate away. From the gray pallor of his face, she knew prodding would not help in the least. She smiled at him for trying.

“Would you prefer to call Emma, or would you like me to?” she asked. She’d begun to second-guess her decision to go to Camelot. Rumple needed her, more than the others did, and he was in no shape for an adventure. If she could be reassured that Emma had it in hand, perhaps she could stay behind without guilt. 

“I will,” he said. Rumple made the call then and there, and from his side of the conversation, things seemed to be going well. 

“Indeed? Today?… No, that is no hardship… nothing, I’m afraid; it seems we’re heading into this with what we already know and nothing more. Has Regina looked in on Mr. Booth this morning?” Rumple actually smiled ruefully, “He appears to be himself, then… a spell or two is to be expected, and he is isolated there… we will. Goodbye, Emma.”

“How’s August?” Bae asked immediately.

Rumple ended the call. “He has transported himself to the Dark Castle, and is availing himself to the contents of Belle’s library and my wine cellar.”

“And he’s… human looking?”

“Yes.”

“And the carpets will be ready today?” Belle asked.

“It seems so. Nova, Maleficent and Lily lent their assistance.”

So things were going well. Still, Belle felt torn between helping her friend (and seeing this business through) and caring for Rumple. She didn’t know what the right choice was, but she did know that talking about it was better than not. “Do you think they need us?” she asked Rumple.

He frowned, quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Bae looked confused as well, but then his eyes shifted to his father and he understood. He sat forward in his chair and let her answer. “We don’t have to go,” she said. “We can stay behind with Regina, David, and Mary Margaret.”

“Such scintillating company,” Rumple said teasingly. Then he swallowed and asked, “You’re reconsidering?”

She took his hand and stated plainly, “You’re not well. I’m worried about you.”

She’d hurt his pride. He pulled his hand away. “I’m not so fragile as that.”

“Do you think we should go?” Bae asked.

He tapped his fingers on the table, considering. “Yes,” he said, arriving at a verdict. “I want to know why this was done to us. And they could need us; we have knowledge none of them do.”

“You’re sure?” Belle asked.

“You asked me that already,” he said, his tone not quite snappish. He curled his fingers up compulsively anyway and said, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be short with you.”

“I don’t think less of you,” she said, Bae nodding his agreement. “You’ve been so strong. But what you’ve been through… I was worried, that’s all.”

He did look at her then. “Thank you. But I can’t keep running away. I don’t want to be a coward anymore.”

“You’re not! And you don’t have to prove that to us or anyone! But if you truly think this is best, we will go. As a family.”

“And we won’t be alone,” Bae said. “Archie is going. And Tink and Emma.”

“And Jones,” Rumple reminded them.

“You can still decide to leave him behind,” Bae said. “I can sail the Jolly Roger.”

Rumple shook his head. “No.” Then he smiled. “Perhaps we will need a decoy. He has served as effective bait in the past.” Then his smile fell away and he said seriously. “Truthfully, I don’t know that the gods will allow us to leave him behind. They seem to have an interest in him, perhaps as it related to Emma.”

“The stuff that happened when they went back in time,” Bae said.

“And he was sent to New York to find her. And when he captured the dagger. We never did learn how he found it, and that forced Regina’s hand.”

“Too many coincidences,” Belle agreed.

“We should ask him how he found the dagger,” Bae said. “If he really means to help, he’ll tell us. And if he doesn’t…”

“A fine suggestion,” Rumple said. “I will call Emma.”

“I’ll start packing,” Belle said, getting up. “We should try to be as prepared as we can.”

“Yes,” Rumple said. He grabbed her hand as she reached for her plate and glass. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

She twisted her hand around to squeeze his fingers affectionately. “I _am_ proud of you,” she said. Tearfully, he kissed her hand.

“Me too,” Bae said. They embraced him from both sides. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, his head resting against her chest, one arm around her and the other around Bae. Through it all, they had survived. And not just survived, but built something beautiful after years of pain and fear. She didn’t care what the Sorcerer or the gods had to say about it, she would defend this. And perhaps that was where Rumple’s resolve came from - not out of need to prove himself, but out of a need to protect what they had. Magic or no, she knew he would do anything for them. She would do the same.

XxXxXxX

Gold called back with an idea that Emma could kick herself for not thinking of before. Her head was wrung out from enchanting carpets, and she was happy for the excuse to do something else.

Which was apparently obvious to Regina. “Go,” she waved her off. “We’ll handle the rest.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Detail work isn’t exactly your strong suit, anyway.” She wasn’t wrong. Emma hadn’t been able to complete a single carpet without help. She was mostly supplying power while Regina directed it.

“I’ll be back after I talk to Hook.”

“Bring back coffee,” Lily said.

“Sure thing.”

She ran into Smee on the way there. He had a large bag slung over his shoulder. “Going somewhere?” she asked.

“The Captain told me where you’re going. Sorry, but I’m not interested.”

She couldn’t blame him. But she also realized that by taking the Jolly Roger, they were taking his home, and he was still in school. “You have somewhere to stay?” 

“Why? You offering a place?”

“Maybe. Tell me something: you were with Hook when he found Gold’s dagger.”

“Yeah,” he said carefully.

“How’d he find it?”

“If I tell you, will you set me up with a place?”

“I’ll call Mary Margaret. Legally, you’re still a minor.” As creepy as that was. “As Mayor, she’ll set you up with something.”

“OK. It was this old man. He came to the ship wanting to trade away a magic gauntlet. He said it pointed towards someone’s greatest weakness; it led us right to it.”

_Son of a bitch._ “Old man? What did he look like?”

“Kind of tall, long beard. He seemed off to me. Said he stole the gauntlet from the Dark One, but that couldn’t be right, could it?”

What Emma would give for a copy of August’s drawing. She was pretty sure the original was at the Sheriff’s station. “Come with me.”

“Where?”

“The Sheriff’s station. I have something I need you to look at.” He looked at her skeptically. “And I’ll make you some coffee while you wait for Mary Margaret.”

“OK, deal.”

They hustled over there, and she found the drawing. “Yeah, that’s him,” Smee confirmed. “What does that mean?” 

“It means I have some questions for your boss.” Smee only shrugged and looked at the coffee maker.

“Help yourself,” Emma said. “There’s a box of granola bars in the cabinet, too.” He grinned, and she left him. She stormed over to Hook’s ship.

She found him checking rigging. He smiled at her. “Emma! How go the preparations?”

“Pretty good. Got a question for you, though.”

He seemed to understand he was in trouble. He climbed down and gave her his full attention. “Anything.”

“How did you find Gold’s dagger?”

He grimaced. _Son of a bitch._ “The Apprentice offered me a magic gauntlet that located a person’s weaknesses,” he confessed.

“And why didn’t you mention that until now?”

“I was only yesterday I learned his identity, and there never seemed to be an opportune moment to share it.”

“You were there at the diner - that was the opportune moment!”

“Forgive me, I’m unused to answering to a group.”

Not a lie, but a misdirection. “And?”

“And… it seemed unwise to provoke the magic users in the room.”

“So you’re a coward,” she said flatly.

“…Aye.” Finally, some real honesty. _Too little, too late._

Emma crossed her arms. “What else can you remember?”

“Nothing really, only that he came just as I-”

“Just as you what?”

Now, he glanced down at the deck. “I had already made contact with the strangers. I had promised them I could locate the dagger. As I told you before, I did plan to betray them after I had it.”

“Until they beat you to it,” she said. “There’s more you’re not telling; what is it?”

“Before he appeared… my plan hinged on stealing Pan’s magic-blocking cuff.”

She stared at him. “That’s why you came to the Sheriff’s station that day, and made all those digs about Regina. That’s why you joined the search and tried to kiss me.”

“I wanted to anyw-”

“Don’t finish that! That doesn’t make it better, that only makes it more creepy.” He had no response. “You know what? You know what, fine.” He quirked those blue eyes at her like a cautious puppy. “I already knew not to trust you, this is just one more reason - two more reasons.” He deflated.

“Do you want me to cede my ship to Baelfire?” he asked, not meeting her eyes.

“Ye-no. Ariel said it: this is as much your mess as anyone’s. You’re going to help clean it up. And I don’t like the idea of leaving you behind with Henry.”

“I would never harm him.”

“Yeah, considering your track record, I don’t want to take the chance. And like I said, this isn’t new. I knew your were a liar yesterday; these are just two more.” It shouldn’t have hurt, but it did. Maybe it was just a little too close to her parents covering up what they had done. _Whatever._ “Is there anyone else you remember? Anything at all?”

“Not that I recall. But it makes me wonder…”

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps he is the one that sent me to find you in New York, and that is why I was sworn to secrecy.”

Emma had had the same thought. “Another reason why you should have said something yesterday.”

“Aye,” he grudgingly admitted.

“Well, fine. We know now. I’ll call Gold; he’ll want to know.”

He didn’t respond to what she intended as a dig. “Aye, I suppose he would.”

“OK.” Emma looked around. “Will the ship be ready today? The carpets are ahead of schedule.”

“Are they? Excellent.” He made a halfhearted attempt at one of his gracious bows. “My ship is at your service, as soon as you are ready to sail. Alas, Smee has decided to depart, but Baelfire will serve as first mate. And…” he stopped, seeming to think better of what he was going to say.

“And me,” she finished for him. “That world was fake, but you did teach me to sail. If it gets us there, I’ll do it.”

“Very good.” She paused, wondering if he was going to take the opportunity to apologize. He didn’t. She nodded decisively and left for Regina’s, calling Gold as she walked.

XxXxXxX

“You’re wearing jeans,” Emma said.

Rumplestiltskin glanced down. He was indeed wearing jeans - and a sweater and hiking boots under his spare coat. “I am.”

“That… kind of blows my mind. Whatever, we’re ready to go. Do you have everything?”

He lifted his potion bag. “As much as can be reasonably carried, including the squid ink and Pandora’s Box.” And his gun, but she would learn that soon enough, and he saw no reason to announce it in front of the pirate.

“Good. We’re just waiting for Nova. Leroy took her into the mines to stock up on fairy dust; she said they’re on their way.”

“Very good.” He noticed they had a party to see them off at the docks, but one of them did not seem happy about it. 

“Mr. Gold, you think I should come, don’t you?” Henry asked him. His arms were crossed petulantly.

“I don’t,” he said bluntly. It seemed Henry was coming into his teenage attitude. Really, it was to be expected after his adventure in Isaac’s realm, particularly from a child of Emma’s lineage (and Bae’s). More gently, Rumplestiltskin said, “Your heart is a great source of power. I don’t think it is wise to bring it anywhere near the Sorcerer.”

“But Mom could take it out- that was stupid, wasn’t it?” he asked.

“Not the word I would have used,” he said with a humoring smile. “I did not get to thank you yesterday for your role in thwarting Isaac. Thank you.” Henry preened. “But it’s our turn now. You will have many more adventures, I am sure. Just not quite yet.”

“But this is the end of the story!”

“Of this story. You are the Author now; there will be many more stories for you.”

Only slightly mollified, Henry looked hopefully at his last possible ally. “Bae?”

“He’s right,” Bae said. For all he looked only a few years older than the boy, it had been a very long time since he had been in his shoes, eager to fight ogres and prove himself. He was far more friend than father, but he did have the wisdom of someone who had lived the adventures Henry was so eager to join. “Has my father ever been wrong about magic?”

“No,” Henry said, pouting now. Everyone had the good grace not to point out how young that made him look.

Emma clapped his on the shoulder. “Soon, kid,” she said. “Just not quite yet.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Bae reached out a hand, and Henry shook it. Belle gave him a quick hug, with another whispered, “Thank you.”

Then it was time to board. Rumplestiltskin was very aware that he was stepping aboard Killian Jones’ ship without his magic and immortality to protect him, or even two good legs. 

“Ahoy, Baelfire,” the pirate greeted from behind the wheel.

“Ahoy,” Bae said, with a touch of sarcasm. “Emma said Smee bailed, so I guess I’m your first mate.”

“Aye. Stow your things below. This ship can weather a mermaid’s portal, but I’d not count on her decks staying dry.” It wasn’t quite an order, but not exactly a friendly suggestion either. Bae locked eyes with Jones. Jones looked away first.

“OK,” Bae said.

It was a bit of a trick for Rumplestiltskin to climb down the steep steps with no handrail, but he refused to show weakness in front of Jones, and Bae and Belle understood perfectly. They both simply stepped back and waited patiently for him to reach the bottom. When he did, Bae gestured confidently to a cabin and said “This way.” Then he looked away awkwardly.

They’d never spoken about his time on Jones’ ship. Rumplestiltskin knew why; Bae should know he didn’t have to worry about that anymore. “I know he betrayed you to Pan,” he said. “You don’t have to hide it.”

“How?” Bae asked. “Did he give it away?”

“Malcolm mentioned it during one of Zelena’s interrogations.”

“Oh.”

“I won’t ask you to tell me any more, I just wanted you to know… well, I’m hardly much threat to Jones like this anyway, am I?”

“You have a gun and he doesn’t, so I’m not sure that’s true,” Bae said wryly. “And it’s not that I care about him-”

“You just didn’t want me to kill again,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“Yeah.”

“And you didn’t,” Belle said. “You did make the right choice.”

“Yes. I suppose we will see how much it mattered,” he said, stowing his bags in the chest Bae showed them.

Belle touched his arm. “It mattered,” she said. “Whatever happens next, it mattered.”

He put his hand over hers. “Thank you.”

XxXxXxX

Emma listened as Bae lead his father and Belle down below. They were just waiting on Nova and Leroy now. “Emma,” her mother said.

“Yeah?” she asked. After her revelations yesterday in Isaac’s world, she was close to forgiving them. She should probably say so, just in case things went wrong.

“Before you go, I just wanted you to know… we are so proud of you. And… we’re sorry.”

“You are?” she asked, more skeptically then she intended.

“Yes. You’re right; we have been making excuses. We knew what we had done was horrible; we admitted that to each other, but we weren’t willing to admit it to anyone else. It was selfish, and whatever our reasons, what we did was wrong. I just hope…”

“That I can forgive you?” She nodded mutely. “It’s a lot harder to forgive someone who won’t apologize-” Mary Margaret opened her mouth, and Emma held up a hand. “Let me finish.” She pinched her mouth closed and nodded. “It’s a lot harder to forgive someone who won’t apologize. And now that you have… I do. I can’t accept for Lily or Maleficent, but for myself, I do.”

Mary Margaret sniffed loudly and reached out her hands, wordlessly asking for a hug. That still wasn’t Emma’s first impulse when confronted by strong emotions, but it felt right this time. She hugged David too, and he echoed what Mary Margaret had said. “We are sorry. There is not excuse for what we did or for hiding it. We were selfish and wrong.”

Over David’s shoulder, Emma caught Regina’s eye. She watched, outwardly impassive, but Emma knew her feelings on this issue ran deep. The night before had begun tense, as Lily had eyed them all with suspicion, but over the course of the night, a certain camaraderie had developed. Maleficent had used the word “coven”, and Emma remembered Regina speaking about it before. It was supposed to be a sense of belonging, of sisterhood, and she did wonder if that was what they had touched on last night. 

As she pulled away, she also wondered if Regina had passed along Emma’s feelings to her parents, giving Mary Margaret a clue as to what to say. She decided that if she had, that only meant Regina had been a friend. Her parents’ apology had been sincere; if Regina had facilitated that, all the better.

She looked up and saw Lily and Maleficent watching them from over the ship’s rail. Maleficent looked thoughtful, Lily quietly resentful. “There’s someone else you should apologize to,” Henry said, reading her thoughts.

They looked up. “You’re right,” David said. “Would you..?” he passed Graham’s stroller (the baby was thankfully sleeping) to him and walked up the gangplank with determination. Mary Margaret followed him.

She couldn’t hear exactly what they said (she could pick out some words and got the gist of it), but Lily’s response was loud and clear, “Not a chance in Hell. You screwed me over; don’t expect me to forget that.”

Joining hands they looked at Maleficent. “I’m letting this go,” she said. “It’s not the same as forgiveness.”

“We respect that,” David said. “We only wanted you to hear it, in case it mattered to you.”

“It doesn’t,” Lily said. 

She was lying. Maybe Henry really could read her thoughts, because he smiled at Emma like he knew. She smiled back.

Nova and Leroy came jogging up just as David and Mary Margaret stepped back on the dock. “We got it!” Nova announced, “We’re ready to go!” She tripped stepping onto the gangplank, but Leroy caught her with ease, and she only giggled, unembarrassed. “Woops! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” he said warmly, ushering her up to the ship with a pat on the back. “Is everyone here?” he asked Emma.

“Yup.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Time to go!”

Emma smiled and looked at her parents. They insisted on another hug each, and she had no problem with that. Then she turned to Regina and extended her hand. “Be careful,” she said. “We don’t know what might show up here while we’re gone.”

Regina took her hand, giving it one decisive shake. “We’ll manage. Good luck.”

“You too.”

And then there was Henry. The truth was, the only idea Emma hated more than leaving him behind was taking him with them. She hated this. She hated all of this. She smiled at him, and despite the (loud) argument that had ensued when Henry had learned he was staying behind, he gave her a fierce hug and said, “Good luck. I know you’ve got this.”

“Thanks, kid.” Through perils and puberty, at least his faith hadn’t changed.

Hook was waiting at the top of the gangplank, not to comment but to draw it up. “Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger,” he said. Nova and the dwarves were standing at the rail, waving to everyone on the docks. 

Steven and Donna called, “Good luck!” to their son, and Marco waved back.

“Are we ready to set sail?” Emma asked Hook.

He exchanged nods with Baelfire. “Aye. Will the portal be ready?” he asked Ariel.

She lifted the wand Gold had lent her with a cheerful smile. “Ready!”

“Then ready to raise the anchor!” he called, taking his place at the wheel. “Our destination is Camelot!” Hook’s captain-like declaration was met with more skeptical looks that Emma was sure he intended. Most of the “crew”, in fact, looked to her.

“Uh… to Camelot,” she said. The dwarves cheered, and Bae began to issue orders.

“Leroy and Mr. Clark, the anchor!”

They jumped to and made their lumbering way into the bay while Henry and her parents continued to wave from the dock. The sailing wasn’t nearly as easy or smooth as their journey in Isaac’s world, and Emma found that oddly comforting. “Ariel!” Hook called above the rush of the spray. “We’re far enough out!”

“OK!” 

Gold joined her at the rail, giving her a few last minute pointers with the wand. Belle followed, watching his grip on the rail as Ariel’s portal opened and then began to expand.

Emma had not been expecting a whirlpool. “Is this right?!” she shouted to Gold.

“Aye! Hold on tight!”

A great wave came up, splashing across the deck. The ship tilted, and they tipped into the portal.

Lily laughed like it was a roller coaster. Determined to keep Henry there in spirit, Emma did the same.


	5. The Journey Begins

Rumplestiltskin did not care for portals. He gripped the rail tightly and shut his eyes as the ship dropped out from under them. He heard laughing, and everything lurched. He waited for the deck to stop titling before looking up. The gray, winter sky had been replaced with bright blue, and everything was warmer. 

“Did we make it?” Emma asked.

“Land ahoy! Starboard!” Jones called, and Rumplestiltskin looked behind him. He recognized the steep, green cliffs, and it seemed his map had been up to date, as there were no villages around. That was good. 

“I’d say we did,” he said, shaking water out of his hair. Belle laughed charmingly and wrung out her own.

“Where do you want to anchor?” Bae asked the pirate.

“Offshore,” he said. “There’s no reason to get too close if we’re flying our way off her.”

Rumplestiltskin could not argue with the logic. He watched as Bae directed Emma and the dwarves aloft while Jones steered them to a semi-sheltered spot. When they reached it, he ordered them to stow sails and drop anchor, and Rumplestiltskin smirked with quiet amusement when Bae had to repeat the orders for them to be followed. Ariel and Belle spectated as well, grinning widely. “I do love ships!” the mermaid said as the sails were gathered.

“Even this one?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“It’s not the ship’s fault her captain is a pirate.”

“True enough.”

Soon, they were all gathered on the deck with their supplies, and Ariel asked, “Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

“We will to get back,” Rumplestiltskin said. “For now, you may return to you prince.” 

Emma nodded and offered her hand. “Thank you, Ariel.”

Ariel shook it enthusiastically. “You’re welcome! Call me when you’ve succeeded; I’ll be ready to take you home!” She handed Rumplestiltskin the wand and slipped off the borrowed boots. She sat on the rail, lifted her legs over the side, and removed the bracelet. With a final wave, she dove into the sea, green fins flashing.

“Goodbye, Ariel!” Belle called. 

“Goodbye!” she called from below, “And good luck!” She disappeared beneath the waves.

Rumplestiltskin turned back to the crowd on deck. Seven dwarves, three fallen fairies, an untrained witch, an old werewolf, a woodcarver, a conscience, a pirate, a former Dark One, Belle, Bae… and the Savior. They were quite the assembly, and yet wholly inadequate, he feared. But he refused to be ruled by fear any longer. He was not the powerless Rumplestiltskin anymore, but Mr. Gold, someone who had never needed magic to get what he wanted; he gripped his gold-topped cane to remind himself of that.

“So what’s the plan?” Leroy asked. Like their clothes, he remained unchanged by their journey, as did the cricket. It seemed the Dark Curse still held power even broken and worlds away. It was a uniquely impressive piece of magic. He should have questioned that earlier.

“First, we get August,” Emma said. “And then we find Merlin and confront him with what we know.”

“And then?”

“We demand to know what god is behind this, and what their plan is and why. We demand to be left alone.” She glanced at Lily. “And we demand that he reverse what he can.”

“And if he refuses?” Maleficent asked.

“He doesn’t get to refuse.”

She smirked. “Very good.”

Rumplestiltskin was no friend of Maleficent’s, but he was glad to have her. By her nature (engineered by the Sorcerer, no less), the Savior might balk at what needed to be done. Maleficent would not, and he doubted Lily would, either. 

Tinker Bell began rolling out carpets. The pirate expressed concern that the ship might be spotted and sunk by the citizens of DunBroch while unguarded. “It is a possibility,” Rumplestiltskin agreed. “They are a war-like people.”

“War-like, how?” Lily asked.

“Something like… Scottish Vikings to compare to what you would know on Earth.”

“Scottish?” she asked. “Like you?”

There were questions about Malcolm that Rumplestiltskin had not allowed himself to ask for many years, so he made a quiet, non-committal sound and said, “Their accents are similar, yes.”

Bae was busy rolling out their carpet (Rumplestiltskin had brought his own), and he looked up curiously. Many, many years ago, he had asked why Rumplestiltskin spoke differently than the other people in their village. Rumplestiltskin had truthfully answered that his father had spoken that way. Bae knew who his father was, now. He also knew that now was not the time to mention him.

Lily only nodded. “Let me try something, then.” She raised her hands. 

“Is that wise, lass?” Jones asked. “You’re rather… new to your powers, are you not?”

“Only in this world,” she said, and although crude and a bit overpowered, Rumplestiltskin recognized the invisibility spell rising out of the sea to envelop the ship. Maleficent beamed proudly, and Lily stepped back, panting. “It worked!”

“Did you doubt it would?” Jones asked.

“I didn’t know if magic is different here.” The pirate frowned and Rumplestiltskin was torn between private glee at his discomfort over the fate of his precious ship and concern that Lily’s recklessness might cause them trouble later. He decided both feelings were perfectly valid.

“What’s the load limit on these carpets?” Leroy asked, eying them cautiously.

“With supplies? Three people tops,” Tink said. “We have enough for that.”

“More than,” Maleficent said. “I will be flying myself, thank you.” She looked hopefully at her daughter. 

Lily nodded. “Me too.”

Jones grumbled. “Do be careful, ladies. Enchanted, she may be, but the Jolly Roger is not fireproof.”

Lily chuckled darkly and climbed up to the quarterdeck. She leaned against the back rail, waiting for the carpets to be loaded. Rumplestiltskin sat behind Belle, Bae behind him. The dwarves paired off, Leroy predictably choosing to stay with his fairy. Granny joined Geppetto and the cricket, leaving only Tinker Bell, Emma, Jones, and one empty carpet. “Come on,” the fairy said to Jones. “This wouldn’t be the first time I had to trust you.” His eyes flickered to Emma, but he obediently sat behind Tinker Bell.

“Pick a carpet, sister!” Leroy called to Emma, “We’re ready to go.”

“In that case, I’m sure you don’t mind sharing,” she said, crossing her legs behind him.

“The more the merrier! All aboard!”

Tinker Bell lifted off first, and Rumplestiltskin noticed with satisfaction that Jones lost a bit of color under his tan. She was quickly (and gleefully) joined by Nova and her dwarf, and like a row of ducklings, his brothers followed. Granny took the reins on their carpet, lifting up fast and hard, and the cricket let out a joyful, “Woop!” Belle laughed, and they joined the group in the air, leaving only Maleficent and Lily on the ship. Jones looked behind him, worried for his treasure, but the ship only rocked at Lily jumped from the stern, transforming before she hit the water. Maleficent followed her daughter, and Rumplestiltskin wondered what the people of DunBroch would think when not one but two dragons and a flock of flying carpets passed overhead. 

“Hey, Gold!” Emma shouted over the wind. “Do we know what way we are going?”

“I do,” he assured her, pointing the way for Belle. “North by Northwest,” he said.

Giddy, Belle corrected their course and called out, “Follow us!”

They did, and part of Rumplestiltskin marveled at that.

XxXxXxX

It was getting dark by the time they reached the Dark Castle, and Bae had moved on from terrified to numb some time ago. He should have remembered his fear of flying when he had agreed to this plan, but he knew he would have pushed through regardless. If his father could face Merlin and the gods without his immortality or magic, Bae could endure a magic carpet ride or two.

Still, he was grateful when Belle called out, “There it is!” 

Leaning against his father, he laughed tiredly when Leroy shouted back, “Thank God! I’ve had to pee for an hour!”

They landed in the courtyard, and Bae wondered whose legs were more unsteady, his or his father’s. “Alright, boy?” Papa asked quietly, offering one arm while his leaned heavily on his cane with the other.

“Alright,” Bae assured him. Then he shouted to Leroy, “The privy is that way!” pointing towards the kitchen and servants’ quarters.

The dwarves laughed good-naturedly, and half of them followed as Nova and Leroy scurried through the door. 

“Pinocchio?” Marco called. “We’re here!”

“He’s probably in the library,” Emma said. 

“I’ll show you,” Belle offered. 

“Thank you,” Marco said, wringing his hands.

It seemed Emma was correct; he’d left a trail of bottles leading up to the library, dribbling their last drops of booze into the carpet. While there had been a time Bae knew such a thing would have driven his father into a rage, today he merely shrugged, shaking his head at the sheer amount of them. “It is incredibly difficult for the Dark One to become inebriated,” he said, prodding one the bottles with his cane. “He seems to be making quite the effort.”

He’d succeeded; they heard him before the saw him.

_“Fencing diamonds, fixing cockfights!_  
Publishing indecent magazines!  
You’ll pay for every crime, knee-deep in electric slime,  
You’ll suffer ‘till the end of time,   
Enduring tortures, most of which rhyme,  
Trapped forever here in ROBOT HELL!*” 

“Isn’t that from Futurama?” Lily asked. 

Emma grinned. “Sure is.”

The door was ajar, and Emma pushed it open further. August had his back to them, his arms spread wide, a bottle in one hand. There were bottles scattered all over the floor and open books all over the table. “You told me you only sing when you’re drunk,” Emma said. “I guess so.”

He turned around and declared. “I am drunk! Drunk on life! And dark magic!” He peered into the bottle. “And what I’m pretty sure in Asgardian mead. It comes from goats, you know. And it’s not very nice for you to imp-imp- pretend to be Emma, Waldorf.” His eyes drunkenly wandered over the rest of them. “Or my father.” He stepped back, staggering slightly.

Emma and Marco exchanged worried glances. “I am Emma, August. And this is your father.”

“Nope!” he said, holding up a finger. “I’m not falling for that! This is a trick. You’re trying to get me to use the Dark Curse,” he accused. “Well, you can forget it! I won’t do it!”

“Pinocchio,” Marco pleaded. “We’re here.”

“No!” August barked, and the candles flickered. He scrambled backwards. “Shit! Shit, I didn’t mean that! Happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts! Um, um, um… 

_“I met him in a swam down in Degobah,_  
where it bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated soda,   
S, O, D, A, soda!**” 

“August-”

“Shut up, Waldorf!”

“Who is Waldorf?” Belle asked.

“You’re Waldorf! I told you that! You look like a Muppet and you heckle me, so your name is Waldorf now!”

“He’s speaking of the curse of the Dark One,” Papa said.

“Duh!” August blinked at him. “Wait. You’re not sparkly. Why aren’t you sparkly?”

“Because I am not the Dark One any longer,” he said. “You are.”

“I know that! You don’t have to keep telling me that! I’m the Dark One! And you’re the Dark One! We are Dark Ones together- hey!” August had spread his arms wide, gesticulating with the bottle, and Emma had grabbed it out of his hand. “You took my booze,” he said accusingly.

“Technically, it’s my booze,” Papa said. August blinked slowly at him and them at Emma.

“Hallucinations can’t take my booze.” His eyes flooded. “Emma?”

She hugged him. “I’m here. We’re all here for you.”

“Oh God, oh God…” She steered him towards a chair. 

Marco scrambled to help her. “Come on, sit down. Easy, easy.”

“Papa?”

“I’m here. I’m here, my boy.”

August fell into the chair with a thump and threw his arms around his father’s middle. “Oh God, I was so scared, Papa!”

Baelfire looked at his own father. He was watching impassively, but he knew what it was to carry the curse August was carrying now. And he’d carried it alone. Bae looked away. He picked up a book and flipped through it. “Magic items,” he said.

“Beans,” Papa clarified, pointing to the open books. They were all related to inter-realm travel.

“You were looking for a way back,” Emma said.

Sniffing and hiccupping, August nodded. “Storybrooke has magic now, so I though it would be easier… how did you get here?”

“We had Ariel create a portal, and we sailed Hook’s ship through it.”

“Hook?” He looked around the room again, his eyes landing on Hook hanging back by the door. Lily and Maleficent were nearby, browsing the books covertly (Lily) and brazenly (Maleficent). “There are a lot of people here,” he said to his father with a drunk’s seriousness.

“Your friends wanted to help you,” Marco said.

“Hook is not my friend. He tried to kill me.”

Everyone looked at Hook, who shuffled awkwardly. “I am attempting to make amends for my past behavior,” he said.

“What?” August asked.

“I’m attempting to… I am sorry for attacking you.”

“Oh. Did you say sorry to Belle?” He pulled eagerly on his father’s coat and declared, “He should say sorry to Belle.”

Doc snorted. “He’s right,” he said.

Hook and Papa locked eyes. Instinctively, Papa placed his cane between Hook and Belle. Hook ducked his head. “Milady,” he said, “I apologize.”

Belle took a deep breath. Reluctantly, she replied, “Very well.”

“No, no, Pinocchio, no more of that.” August had reached for another bottle, and his father gently pulled it away. 

“But it’s mine,” he whined.

“Actually, it’s mine,” Papa said.

“Oh.” August stared at the bottle, then looked at Papa. “Right. I drank your booze. Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Papa replied, smiling slightly.

August nodded decisively. “No, I’m not.” He reached for the bottle again, whining wordlessly when his father handed it to Emma.

“You’re going to feel terrible in the morning,” his father said.

“Actually,” Papa corrected, sniffing at one of the bottles, “He won’t. And provided you can keep him from drinking any more, he will be sober again within the hour.”

“I knoooow,” he whined. “It sucks!” He looked sheepishly, at his father, “Uh…”

Marco rubbed his back. “You did fine. But we’re here now, and we are going help you.”

August squeezed his around the middle, a big soppy grin on his face. “I love you.”

“And I love you too, my boy.”

“And I love Jiminy… Jiminy! You’re not a cricket!”

“I am not,” Archie said, taking the hand August had extended. “I’m not sure why.”

“Because the curse is still in effect,” Papa said. “The same reason our clothes did not change this time.”

“It can do that?” Emma asked.

“It can.”

“Oh!” Augusts said to Papa. “I have a question for you. ‘T’s a very important question.”

“Yes?”

“What… what is the deal with the fire-breathing boar? How did he stab the guy before him? He has no arms!”

“Gorgon the Invincible? Before he was the Dark One, he was just a man. The boar was simply his preferred form.”

August pouted. “Oh. I thought it would be more interesting than that.”

“Fire breathing boar?” Emma asked. 

“Yes! A big one!” August gestured.

“Gorgon was a man of many insecurities,” Papa said.

“Is that a requirement?” August asked, curiously. Maleficent snickered.

August smiled at her. “Hi.”

“At least he’s a happy drunk,” Lily observed.

“I’m not happy,” August sulked. “Who said I’m happy?”

“My mistake,” she said dryly.

“Why are you here?” he asked her. “Are you my friend?”

“No,” she said.

“Oh.” He leaned against his father. “She doesn’t like me,” he said. “She tried to eat me when I was a donkey.”

“I was not going to eat you,” she said. 

“No?”

“No.”

“Then let’s be friends! I like having friends! I didn’t have friends for a long time…”

If Regina had been here, Bae would have expected a quip along the lines of, “Neither did she,” but instead Emma tried to steer the conversation. She crouched down to look August in the eye. “You’re my friend, Emma,” August said, with a dopey smile.

“You’re my friend too,” she said, patting him on the knee. “And we’re going to fix this.”

“Do we have to go back on the boat?” August asked. “I don’t like boats. I drowned once, you know.”

“I did know that. But we don’t have to go back yet.”

“No?”

“No. We’re going to Camelot first.”

“Oh. ‘K. Why?” he asked his father.

“To find the Sorcerer, Merlin. He is responsible for this.”

“And we’re going to get him to fix it,” Emma said.

“Fix it?”

“Destroy it. And reverse whatever else he can that he’s done to us.”

“Oh. Waldorf is not going to like that.”

“I don’t imagine it likes being called Waldorf, either,” Papa said, amused.

“Ha! That’s right! OK.” And he was content to leave it at that for now. He closed his eyes, resting against his father. Emma grabbed a chair for Marco and one for herself, and they exchanged a look, silently agreeing to settle in until August sobered up. Bae began collecting bottles, lining them up against the wall.

“I should check on the state of my laboratory,” Papa said. “There may be magic there that could be useful to us.”

“I’ll help,” Belle said. “And we should see about outfitting everyone in appropriate clothing; Arthur will be suspicious enough.”

“I can do that,” Bae said.

“No corsets,” Emma said. 

Lily smirked and August giggled. “And no capes!”

“What’s wrong with capes?” Belle asked.

“You could get sucked into a jet engine!”

“There aren’t any jet engines in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Oh. I guess capes are OK, then.”

“I’ve always found capes to be pretentious,” Maleficent said.

“But horns, they’re all right?” Lily asked.

Maleficent only laughed, and August echoed her, giggling into his father’s shoulder. This wasn’t how Bae had expected this journey to begin, but it could have been worse - a lot worse. He knew that well enough. He looked at his father again. They had friends this time; that was the difference. He didn’t know if it would be enough, but if they failed, at least they would not do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lyrics from Robot Hell from Hell is Other Robots (Futurama episode 9 season 1)
> 
> ** Lyrics from Yoda by “Weird Al” Yankovic


	6. Quest for Camelot

Killian didn’t know where he stood, and he didn’t like the feeling. But perhaps that was the price to be paid for the life he had lived. He watched Emma fuss over her friend as he sobered, and though he felt jealously, mostly he felt regret. What role had he played in this? Could he ultimately be responsible for Emma getting killed?

He picked up one of the half full bottles. “I wouldn’t drink that if I were you,” Maleficent said.

“Surely a sip couldn’t hurt.”

“Are you certain of that?”

“I wouldn’t drink it,” Lily said, flipping through books openly now that the Crocodile and his lady had left the room.

He thought better of consuming something from the Dark One’s stores, and put the bottle back with a quiet sigh. Tinker Bell left to collect the rest of their party, and Killian stalked the edge of the room, finding a seat by the window. The sun had set fully, and now he could only see their reflections in the glass. With nothing better to do, he waited.

XxXxXxX

August wasn’t exactly sure when he went from drunk to sober, but the creeping realization of how he’d behaved in front of his father turned his stomach even without any hangover to speak of.

_Everything comes with a price._

_Who came up with that system?_

He pulled away from his father. “Pinocchio?”

“I’m here, Papa. Sober.”

His father beamed and patted his shoulder. “Good, good.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for? You did nothing wrong.”

“Didn’t I?”

“You did what you had to to not hurt anyone,” Jiminy said. “That’s an accomplishment.”

August grimaced and changed the subject. “So what is your plan?” he asked Emma.

“Now that you’re with us, we have a sit-down. Gold has some information on Camelot; apparently it’s under some kind of spell.”

“Of course it is.”

“And Arthur is some kind of megalomaniac.”

“Of course he is.”

“Hey, don’t worry. We’re packing enough magic to take over the Enchanted Forest, and we have own private dwarf army.”

“I’m not sure seven constitutes an army,” he said just to tease.

“Don’t let Leroy hear you say that,” she teased back.

“True.”

She got up and offered him a hand. He took it carefully, afraid he might misjudge his new strength and squeeze too hard. She didn’t seem to notice. “Come on, I’m starved. It’s crackers and packaged soup, but Hook assures me they’re the best rations he’s ever had. And we have coffee.”

August perked up. “Coffee?”

“I insisted. And I think Bae might have an extra stash too.”

“You’re wonderful human beings, both of you.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and one more thing…” 

She pulled out the dagger.

He trusted her completely, and yet something in him seized up at the sight of her holding it. She presented it to him. 

“No,” he said.

“August, you’ll be fine.”

“No.” _You don’t know how close I got._ “I need someone to keep me in line; I always have.” His father opened his mouth, but August spoke before he could, “You know it’s true, Papa. I don’t do well by myself.”

“We’re all here for you,” Emma said. “That’s not the same as controlling you.”

He shook his head. “I can’t- I don’t want to risk it.” 

He knew that look. He loved Emma dearly, but she was stubborn as hell, and it wasn’t always good thing. She held the dagger out to him, and he knew she’d start growing moss before she moved unless he took it. So he did. It hummed, and he knew he couldn’t keep it. He looked at his father, who looked hopelessly concerned. Even if he did agree to take it, he would never be able to use it. Really, there was only one person to ask. He held out the dagger. “Jiminy?”

“Me?”

“You’re my conscience. Please.”

Unlike Emma and his father, Jiminy had seen Rumplestiltskin at his worst. Maybe that’s why he agreed. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. I trust you. And I can’t trust myself right now. Please.”

He took it. The humming stopped and that fear was back. Between the two, August trusted the fear more.

“I will keep it safe,” Jiminy said.

“Thank you.”

Emma looked at the floor, disappointed, but she didn’t argue about it. His father only offered a smile, but August could see he was disappointed too. Or maybe he wasn’t, and it was just the curse messing with him. August hadn’t been kidding about the magic before; it did make him feel all the worst parts of being drunk.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Papa said.

“OK.”

There was more than soup and crackers. A lot more. The big table in the great room had chairs for twenty and food for sixty. “Well, somebody went full fairy godmother,” August said. “Tink?”

They’d all changed into Enchanted Forest gear (Maleficent complete with horns). Aside from her dress and Nova’s pink and orange ensemble, he could believe that all of it was from Rumplestiltskin’s collection; while looking for the wine cellar he’d seen enough of the castle to conclude that Rumplestiltskin had a bit of a hoarding problem. Tink was wearing a green, silk tunic that had an Agrabanian look to it. “It was a group effort,” she said. “Maleficent did not care for the rehydrated soup, and then Nova got inspired…”

“It’s good fortune share a meal before a quest, particularly one blessed by fairies,” Nova said. “And I thought, well, we’re fairies!”

“And you got in on it?” August asked Tink. He saw a couple of key lime pies that looked very familiar.

“Three is a better number than two,” she said. Something about that resonated with him, and he shoved it down.

“Can we sit anywhere?” he asked. No one had taken a seat yet, and everything smelled so good. Like sleep, August had learned that the Dark One did not need food, but apparently wanting it was another matter entirely; he wondered if that was because it had been made (summoned?) with magic.

“I see no need to stand on ceremony,” Gold said. He’d changed into a full-length brocade robe with a tall collar. He pulled out a chair at the head of the table for Belle, then sat on her right. Bae sat next to him. 

“Sit, please,” Bae said.

Something tickled August’s brain, and he somehow knew that if they were following strict protocol, Gold would have had to sit at the head of the table and Belle, as the Lady of the castle, would have to sit at the foot. _No need to stand on ceremony for sure._ He picked a chair at random and pulled it out for his father. “You don’t need to do that,” Papa said, patting the chair next to it. “Sit, sit.” He did.

Maleficent took the foot of the table, smiling when Lily took the spot next to her. Hook shrugged and sat next to Lily, and Leroy took the chair next to him, glowering at the pirate suspiciously before beaming at Nova. “Everything looks great,” he said, and as the unofficial leader, his blessing gave the rest of the dwarves the push they needed to dive in.

August reached for a wine so dark it looked purple, and Maleficent said, “That won’t intoxicate you, Dark One.”

“I assumed not,” he said, “I just thought we should start with a toast.”

“Hear, hear!” Leroy said, already pouring Nova a glass of Rosé. Someone (August suspected Tink), had also provided pitchers of beer, and glasses clinked as the dwarves served each other.

“Wine?” August offered his father and then Emma. When everyone had something in their glass or mug (Maleficent, he noticed, had served herself a tall glass of the purple wine), Hook was the first to raise his, looking expectantly at Emma.

“Uh…”

“To the quest!” Leroy said, clinking his mug with Nova.

“To telling Merlin where he can go!” Lily added, and they all laughed. She tapped her glass to her mother’s and gulped the wine. Her eyebrows rose up in appreciation, and after August had clinked glasses with his father and Emma, he took a long sip. 

Apparently, Maleficent could do wine like Tink could do pie - it was good, a dark berry wine that somehow wasn’t too sweet. He took another long sip, and then dishes came around quickly, venison (August passed), salmon, fresh bread, steamed carrots, greens, all manner of fruit, and of course, the pies. In addition to Tink’s key lime, there was a berry tart that was too similar to the wine not to be Maleficent’s work. It was to die for, and August noticed that while Gold passed on a lot of the meal, he took a large slice of it.

_Who knew the Mistress of all Evil could cook?_

Emma, of course, was about two bites in before she wanted to talk shop. “So, about Camelot…” she asked Gold.

“Not yet,” Maleficent scolded. “We’ll have plenty of time after the meal is over.”

“It’s bad fortune to discuss the quest during the meal,” Nova explained apologetically before Emma could object.

Emma swallowed her retort and grunted. “And don’t bolt your food,” Maleficent said. “Manners aside, we’re hardly off to an auspicious start if the Savior chokes to death before we make it out of the castle.” Lily snorted, and Emma sighed impatiently.

“Perhaps now is the time to go over the broader points of table etiquette,” Gold said. “Depending on how you plan to approach Arthur, it may be relevant.”

That, at least, gave Emma something to do, and meal turned into an impromptu lesson on royal manners. August would have expected Emma to balk, but every one of the seven dwarves listened intently as Belle (aided by Gold and Maleficent), cheerfully lectured them all on posture, cutlery, and making conversation. Interestingly, Lily - while pretending she couldn’t care less - seemed riveted. Emma noticed, pretended she didn’t, and let herself relax and get into it.

“At least the food’s good,” she whispered to August with a grin.

“No whispering,” Gold said, wryly amused, “Unless you intend to arouse suspicion.”

“Arthur’s that paranoid?” 

“He doesn’t have to be,” Belle said. “It’s a violation of protocol; that will attract his attention.”

“OK, fine. But is he?”

Gold smirked and shook his head, “Ah, ah. Not until after the meal.” Emma rolled her eyes at him. “Now, that is definitely a violation of protocol.” Bae snickered.

As good as the meal was, they didn’t linger over it. Emma was not the only one eager to confront Merlin, and as soon as the dwarves pushed their plates away (all at the same time - it was a dwarf thing), the rest of them took that as a cue to finish up. Emma hastily wiped her fingers on a napkin and looked at Gold expectantly. 

He deliberately took a sip of his wine before saying, “To answer you question: yes, Arthur really is that paranoid. And he has reason to be. As I said, his rule is based on lies, and he has used magic to convince others of those lies.”

“What magic?” Maleficent asked.

“The Sands of Avalon.” She raised an eyebrow and Gold explained to the rest of them, “It makes what is broken appear to be whole. Before the curse, I traded it to Guinevere, who had the intention to use it to convince Arthur he had mended the broken sword Excalibur. But she could not bring herself to deceive him. Arthur, on the other hand, had no qualms about using the sand to deceive her - and the rest of his kingdom.”

“What, exactly, did he convince them of?”

“That Camelot is politically stable under Arthur’s rule.”

“And if everyone in Camelot thinks it’s stable, then it is,” August said. “Since, you know, they’re the ones that live there.”

“It is one of the sand’s more effective uses,” Gold said.

“Why did Guinevere need it in the first place? Why does it matter if Excalibur is intact?” Emma asked.

“Because Merlin managed to convince Arthur that he could not be the true King of Camelot unless he wielded Excalibur: complete.”

“Strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government,” August quoted. Lily laughed and Emma pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to. “Seriously, does he not see how ridiculous that is?”

“Arthur, unfortunately, does not have the benefit of a twentieth century education, in government or in film, and Merlin can be very persuasive. Really, it should have occurred to me earlier that he and the Sorcerer are one in the same, but it seemed impossible.”

“Why?” Bae asked.

“Because Merlin was transformed into a tree centuries ago.” They all exchanged looks. 

“How was he able to speak to Arthur, then?” Emma asked. “Is he a talking tree?”

“In a manner of speaking. He communicates telepathically with people of his choosing. It had not occurred to me that he could do it across worlds, but…” Gold shrugged, but August could plainly see his frustration at not having figured this out earlier.

“It must have been part of the plan,” he said. “Perfect alibi.”

Gold nodded reluctantly. “And now he is finally ready to reveal himself.”

“What else can you tell us about him?” Emma asked.

“He is older than the Dark One, and has been its enemy since its creation.”

“So he really couldn’t allow you to know who he was, or he’d have been toast,” August said.

“True,” Gold conceded.

“Let’s make him toast now,” Lily said. “He’s a tree? Means he burns, and we’re good at that.” She looked at her mother who nodded thoughtfully.

“We need to know what he knows,” Emma said, shaking her head.

“Which is why he has allowed us to finally learn his identity,” Bae said.

“It still didn’t go the way he was planning,” Leroy counted. “He wanted Emma as the Dark One, right? Booth isn’t Emma.”

“Let us hope it’s enough,” Gold said. “The Sorcerer’s ability to foretell the future is well documented, and if that ability has the same source as we now believe mine had, that could be how the gods are communicating with him.”

“So he could just be another pawn?” Tink asked. “Like Blue?”

“It is a possibility,” Gold said.

“Then perhaps he can be persuaded to join us,” Maleficent said. They all looked at her. She shrugged. “He’s spent a great deal of time trapped in an immobile form; that can breed resentment.”

“Or zealotry,” Gold countered.

“Either one,” Emma said. “It’s worth a try. What do you think our chances are if it comes down to a fight?”

“Better if he remains a tree. If he does not? Considering his ability to travel freely to any world, our odds would not be very good.”

“Then we should look into this,” Emma said. “What about Arthur? What else do you have on him? What happened with him and Lancelot?”

“Arthur is prone to obsession and jealousy. As he became more obsessed with mending Excalibur, his wife and his favorite knight joined forces to complete the quest for him in order to salvage the marriage and the kingdom. What they did not realize is that the missing piece of Excalibur could not be obtained.”

“Why not?” Leroy asked.

“I wasn’t about to give it up.”

“You have it?” Emma asked.

“Not anymore.” He looked straight at August.

“The dagger?” he asked. “The dagger is the missing piece?”

Gold nodded. “It is.”

“Well, that can’t be a coincidence.”

“I’m sure it’s not. You said the Apprentice told Regina that Merlin was responsible for binding the first Dark One to the dagger.”

“Aye, he said that,” Hook said. “I was there.”

“Considering Merlin’s connection to Excalibur, it may even be the truth. I confess I never learned the origin of the first Dark One; this would explain much.”

“It would explain why he didn’t destroy the first Dark One if he is capable of such a thing,” Tink said. “He needed the curse to exist for Emma to ultimately be affected by it.”

Emma nodded grimly. “It does make sense. So, Guinevere and Lancelot came looking for the dagger, and you made a deal with them?”

“Yes. They had Merlin’s gauntlet; it led them to the vault.”

“The gauntlet that points to someone’s greatest weakness?” Belle said. “I remember when you made that deal. You did say it didn’t work out very well for Camelot.”

“The very same.”

“And then the Apprentice stole it from you and traded it to Hook,” Emma said. “So they could have taken it back at any time.”

“What?” August asked. “When did that happen?”

Hook shifted awkwardly and Emma answered, “It’s how he found the dagger.”

“Leading to Regina reversing the first curse,” August said. “OK, yeah, that had to be intentional.” Gold nodded.

“So how did Lancelot get away from Arthur?” Emma asked.

Gold smiled sardonically. “As often happens, the quest brought Lancelot and Guinevere closer - too close. After escorting her back to the castle, he chose to leave out of respect for Arthur. Guinevere confronted Arthur alone.”

“So how do we break the curse?” Leroy said. “Who has to kiss?”

“To reverse the sand’s effects completely? Everyone affected. Or possibly Emma and someone affected.”

“Why me?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Do I really have to answer that?”

“Savior, right. But then how did Regina and Henry break the second curse? Can any witch do it? Could Lily?”

“The caster of the second curse wanted it to be broken, and Henry is her grandson. In the case of the sand, if Arthur wanted its effects to be reversed, it would be much easier.”

“Do we need to break it?” Lily asked. “All we need is Merlin.”

“We can’t just leave them like that,” Emma said.

“Why not? It’s none of our business.”

“Unfortunately, Arthur’s relationship with Merlin is… complicated. If he discovers our intention, he will likely try to stop us,” Gold said.

“What can he do? So he’s got a bunch of knights? We’ve got magic,” Lily boasted.

“So does he; he still has a supply of the sand.”

“Great,” she huffed.

“So he could brainwash us at any time?” Leroy asked.

Gold nodded. “And if he were to discover we have any connection to the dagger, he would do it without hesitation.”

“Could this have been Merlin’s plan?” Belle said. “To have Emma bring the dagger to Camelot and repair Excalibur?”

“Possibly.”

“To have me rule Camelot?” Emma asked. “Why would he want that?”

“Excalibur is not only tied to Camelot. It was an enchanted sword before it was broken; it’s possible Merlin has other plans for it.”

“You were never able to learn about the nature of the enchantment?” Maleficent asked shrewdly.

“No,” Gold admitted.

“Then fifty bucks says that’s exactly what Merlin’s planning, and he didn’t want you to know,” Emma said.

No one disagreed. “We should not being the dagger there, then,” Papa said.

August stayed quiet. One part of him agreed, and fiercely. But another part knew that he couldn’t go anywhere without Jiminy holding the dagger, and he didn’t want to stay behind. He heard giggling from behind him. “Just kill him,” Waldorf said. “That will solve all your problems.” August turned and opened his mouth to retort, but his father’s worried stare reminded him that no one here could see or hear it. August had spent enough of his life trying to convince people he was not crazy to immediately snap his mouth shut and turn around as Waldorf laughed uproariously.

“Pinocchio?” his father asked.

“It’s nothing,” August deflected.

“The curse spoke to you,” Gold said. “What did it say?”

“It wants me to kill Merlin,” he confessed. Gold nodded, unsurprised. Belle and Bae didn’t look surprised either, nor did Jiminy. His father, on the other hand, looked horrified. “I’m not going to do it,” August said defensively.

“Of course not,” Papa said, too hastily. Maybe. Waldorf laughed again. Gold looked straight at it.

“Did you hear that?” August asked. “Tell me you heard that.”

“I heard whispering,” Gold admitted.

“Oh, thank God!” Gold looked at him. “Uh, I mean…”

“You’re not insane,” Gold said. 

“Of course not,” he father repeated. And now everyone was looking at him pityingly. _Fuck._ Waldorf laughed again.

“What is it saying?” Gold asked.

“It’s just laughing,” August said. “It does that a lot.”

“I’m aware,” Gold said, his tone as dry as Waldorf’s was manic, and August felt a rush of camaraderie towards him. Waldorf vanished.

“Aaaand there it goes,” he said. “Don’t worry, it will be back.”

Gold smiled sardonically; he was aware of that too. “I’m inclined to think it may know what Merlin wants Excalibur for, but then it must have always known that Merlin and the Sorcerer were one in the same.”

“So it has an agenda too, great.”

“Could it want Excalibur?” Belle asked.

“Quite possibly,” Gold said.

“That’s it, Excalibur is officially a MacGuffin,” August joked. Lily chuckled.

“So what is the plan?” Leroy asked. “How do we get to Merlin without tipping off Arthur?”

“That is the question,” Gold said. “And remember that Merlin himself could choose to tip off Arthur if he wishes.”

“Then let’s just kill him,” Lily said, clarifying, “Arthur. Everyone wins, right? Camelot is free and we get Merlin.”

August raised a hand. “Can I not be involved in that? I’ve been told it would involve,” he gestured to his face, “Scales.”

“We’re not killing him,” Emma said.

Lily rolled her eyes and huffed. “Do you have a better idea?” 

“We depose him.”

“How, without getting brainwashed?”

Emma looked at Gold. August got the impression that he didn’t disagree with Lily, but Gold, of course, was more politic than that. “It would have to be swift and without warning - which Merlin may well be delivering to him as we speak. And remember the sand: no one of Camelot will be able to see Arthur’s authority as broken, even without him present.”

“We are not killing him,” Emma repeated. “Merlin wanted me to go dark, remember? Let’s not give him what he wants.”

Gold titled his head, assenting. “A valid point.”

“I have an idea,” Maleficent said.

“Yes?” Emma asked, half hopeful and perhaps half wary that Maleficent would simply take the matter into her own hands.

“A sleeping curse.”

“That can’t be your solution to everything,” Lily said, sounding very much like a weary daughter just then. August smiled.

“That would not solve the issue of his Queen and knights,” he said.

“So what?” Lily said. “We have magic; they don’t.”

“We’re not killing them, either,” Emma said.

“We won’t have to,” Maleficent said smoothly. “We can negotiate. We offer to restore Author to health - by awaking Merlin.”

Gold smiled wickedly. “Affording us access to him.”

“Uh, not to rain on the parade, but what if Merlin tells one of them we’re the ones that cursed Arthur?” Leroy asked.

“That would mean that Arthur’s reign was under legitimate threat,” Gold said. “The sand will not allow them to believe that. It’s an elegant plan,” he admitted. Maleficent smirked.

“You’re sure?” Emma asked. Gold nodded. “Then I think we have a plan.”

Waldorf, thankfully, had nothing to say.


	7. To Sleep

They wasted no time. Maleficent offered to do the deed that very night, and Emma and Lily opened a scrying portal to watch how Guinevere and the kingdom would react in the morning. Once the time was right for them to step in, the Savior would arrive, offering up her services. Rumplestiltskin smiled the ingenuity of the plan. Dark One or not, he had always enjoying seeing over-entitled royals undone by their own hands; Arthur was about to learn the price of the sand he had stolen from Guinevere.

As they waited, Rumplestiltskin returned to the laboratory to see what he could salvage. Belle joined him after she and Bae had found beds for all of their guests. She brought a tray with tea and bread and fruit left over from the meal. “Leroy’s brothers finished the rest of the pie,” she said apologetically.

“That’s quite all right,” he said.

“Can I help at all?”

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “I’m done. I’ve merely been… woolgathering.” If his wheels weren’t in Storybrooke, he’d have spun to pass the time. As it was, he’d been left looking over the remains of his laboratory, hollowed out and scattered. The castle had not weathered the second curse any better than it had the first, and without his magic, Rumplestiltskin could not repair it. “There were enough accommodations?”

She nodded. “The servant’s quarters were mostly intact, and Nova repaired the broken windows.” 

“Did you check in Bae’s room?”

“Yes. Ours too.” _Ours._

He couldn’t share a bed with her. And the thought of either one of them sleeping in that bed made him ill. “Belle…” He didn’t know how to say it. _Zelena raped me in that bed._

“Archie had a suggestion, if you don’t mind,” she ventured.

“Yes?”

“Two beds in the same room. It’s a large room.”

He jumped on the idea. “Yes! Yes, I would like to try that. But… perhaps a different room?” He didn’t want to explain.

He didn’t have to. “My old room?” she offered. “The one off the library?” It was an ideal suggestion, but even that memory stabbed him with guilt. He hadn’t told her about that room when he had gifted her the library. She’d slept on the divan with the books for a week before she’d discovered it. And before that…

She took his hand. “I like that room,” she said.

“I should have given it to you from the start,” he said plaintively.

“You’re a different man than you were then. A better man.” Before he could shake his head she said, “Don’t deny it. Would that man have allowed Hook into his castle? Shared a meal with him? You were alone for so long, and now you are not. That changes a person.”

He could not deny that. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she giggled as he pulled her close. “You are right. That does change a person,” he agreed.

They kissed. “I’ll have Nova help me install a second bed,” she said. “And I found this while I was packing.” She pulled something pink out of the pouch on her belt. “Nova made it for me when you were… gone.”

_Gone…_ It was a sleeping charm. She placed it in his hand with a kind smile. It wasn’t very powerful, but had been made with care. He’d made a good deal the day he’d sold that wand to the dwarf. He tried to hand it back. “You’re tired,” he said.

Not unexpectedly, she pushed his hand back. “So are you; you’re still recovering. And I can have Nova make a second one, if needs be.”

“But then she will know…” But what else would the two beds mean? He didn’t want this; he didn’t want her to know.

“I can tell her I left it behind,” Belle said.

“You’ll lie?”

“Only if it comes up. And she wouldn’t mind; not for this.”

“You’re not a very good liar, my dear,” he said, but he was just making excuses.

She knew that. “Then our plan for Camelot is doomed to failure,” she said smartly, playing with the lapel of his robe.

“Yes, well…”

“Tell me ‘no’, and I won’t ask her,” she said. “But either way, you’re using this one.”

“It’s ultimatums then, is it?” But he was touched by her concern, and if he could make no reasonable arguments, he may as well turn it into a game. He smirked to let her know this, and she smirked back. 

“Well, I did learn from the Dark One,” she said.

“The Dark One, hmm? He sounds terrible.”

“Not to me. I rather liked him, to tell you the truth.”

“Did you?”

She looped her arms around his neck. “Mhm. He gave me a library.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“No. I liked him because even though he was weighed down by a terrible evil, he never stopped loving his son, and he never gave up trying to bring him back into his life, even when that meant giving up everything.” She kissed him again. “I loved him then. And I love him now.”

“I love you too.”

Another kiss. “Come on, the tea is getting cold.”

He had a cup of tea. And one of Maleficent’s plums. Most didn’t know about her skill with gardening (other than brambles, of course), but she raised the most wickedly delectable fruit. Belle took an orange (from Nova, Rumplestiltskin assumed), and pretended not to watch him as she peeled it. The smile on her lips gave her away, and he decided he was all right with that. 

XxXxXxX

“What are they doing now?” Henry asked. He was pissed about being left behind, and worried about August and his Mom. _I should be there; I’m the Author!_ But everyone had decided he was too young, so all he could do was ask his other Mom to let him see what was going on through her crystal ball. 

She eyed him suspiciously, but pulled it out. “One more check, and then it’s time for bed. Some of us were up all night.”

“Maybe you could teach me how to do it, and then I wouldn’t have to bother you.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“That’s not a reason.”

She pursed her lips. And gave him the real reason. “Because magic is addictive.”

“Dark magic is, but Emma and Tink and Nova are OK. And you’re OK now. Is this ball dark?” She looked at him, listening but not wanting to admit he was right. “I’m the Author now, right? I have to understand how magic works so I can write about it. And so I can protect myself if I have to. Who else will teach me? You know more than Mom, and Mr. Gold-”

“You are _not_ learning magic from Rumple. And we don’t even know if your magic can be used to power spells.”

“Well, wouldn’t it be good to know that sooner rather than later?”

She sighed. _Gotcha._ He shrugged, and she gave him a look that said, “ _I know exactly what you are doing, young man._ ” 

“If we do this,” she said, “You have to promise that you will never even look at a magic object or book if I’m not there. Emma and especially Rumple are not substitutes. And you learn it right, with all the magic languages starting with Elvish.”

“You want to teach me Elvish? Why would I say no to that?”

She gave him a look. “Do you agree? You have to say it.”

“I agree. No magic without you.”

“Especially the Quill.”

“Especially the Quill.”

She sighed again. “OK. We’ll start tomorrow.”

“But-”

She held up a finger. “I will check tonight, and we will start tomorrow. And for the record, most crystal balls, including this one, use their own magic, so it wouldn’t tell us weather you can cast spells or not anyway.”

“So I can use it even if I can’t use spells?”

“Yes. Some objects are like that.”

“Which ones?”

“That will part of your lessons. That are starting _tomorrow._ ”

He was almost bouncing out of his seat, but he knew when not to push a victory. “OK! Thank you, Mom.”

She smiled, but not like she wanted to. “You’re welcome.” She activated the ball.

He saw Emma sitting with August and Lily… watching a guy sleep? “What are they doing?”

“I… don’t know.”

XxXxXxX

Lily poured herself another glass of wine. “Riveting,” she said.

Emma leaned back in her chair. “Well, it’s not like we expected much to happen before morning.”

“Wait, there she is,” August said. Maleficent moved into the frame, a dark shape behind the bed. Her horns cast a weird shadow on the wall, and Emma had the funny thought that they were sitting here, drinking wine and rooting for Maleficent to place a terrible curse on King Arthur. However the gods intended this story to go, she was pretty sure this wasn’t it. She smirked.

Arthur’s arms lay above the heavy blankets, and Maleficent carefully leaned over him with a large needle, pricking his finger. Neither he nor Guinevere moved. Maleficent tucked the needle away, then disappeared, dark smoke curling around the bedchamber. It could have been a shot from Sleeping Beauty. Emma shook her head.

“Very dramatic,” Lily said.

“That’s pretty much how things go here,” August told her. Remembering Regina and Gold as they had been in the past, Emma had to agree.

Maleficent walked up behind them. “It’s done,” she said.

“We saw,” Lily told her. “Great wine, by the way.”

Still dressed in her horns and robes, Maleficent beamed at the praise. “Thank you. I can teach you how to make it, if you like.”

Lily smiled bashfully. “Yeah, sure. Bizzaro-you didn’t get a chance to cover that.”

“Bizzaro?”

“You know, alternate universe, brainwashed, whatever.”

Maleficent conjured herself a chair and sat next to her daughter. “Even in that world, I didn’t want to give you up,” she said. 

“No? I figured that was a part of the deal; everything was opposite, right?”

“Opposite as long as everyone was miserable,” Emma said. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did happen?” she asked Maleficent. “Where did he put you? With your power, you could have gotten in his way.”

Maleficent took a goblet of wine before answering. “Snow White convinced Lily that I did not love her and seduced her away from me. She then came to me and threatened to harm her if I did not leave her kingdom. I retreated to the Endless Forest.”

“Huh. Rumor was, if you left your unwanted children in the Endless Forest, a fairy would take care of them,” August said. “Was that you?”

“Yes,” Maleficent admitted.

“How would you know that?” Lily asked. “You were a donkey.”

“Hey, donkeys hear things.”

“Until they got shot in the head.”

“Not the worst way I’ve died,” August said. 

“Really?”

August nodded. “Drowning: I don’t recommend it.”

Lily chuckled lightly. “I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, I know magic now, so I guess it didn’t all suck.”

“That’s the spirit! Look on the bright side of life!”

“Are you going to sing again?”

“You want me to? I will need more liquor.”

“Let’s not,” Emma said, yawning.

“It’s late,” August said. “You should get some sleep. I can watch the portal.” Apparently, Dark Ones didn’t sleep, at least not without some kind of magic spell, and they had all agreed that the less magic August did, the better.

“Nah, it’s fine.” She yawned again.

“Well, I’m turning in,” Lily said. “I have a feeling those dwarf guys are morning people.”

“Nova is,” August said. “Belle too.”

“Oh, goody.”

“May I walk you to your chambers?” Maleficent asked.

“The servant’s quarters, you mean? Nah, I know where it is. Wake me up when we’re ready to go.”

Maleficent hid her disappointment pretty well; Emma didn’t think Lily saw it. “Goodnight, Lily.”

“‘Night.” She said that as casually as she had rebuffed the offer to walk down with her, and Maleficent noticed even if Lily didn’t. She smiled broadly, and Emma was starting to think that Isaac might have actually helped give someone a happy ending after all. _Look on the bright side of life._ She glanced at August.

Lily passed Gold on the way out. “The cursing was successful, I take it?” he asked Maleficent, his cane tapping on the marble floor. As exotic as the golden robe was, it was far more “him” than the jeans.

She nodded elegantly. “Only too simple. He’s arrogant; no wards at all.”

“He hasn’t changed, then.” Gold looked at the portal.

Emma yawned again. “You really should sleep,” August said. “We don’t know how long this will take; I don’t want to run out of coffee before it’s time to go back.”

Emma chuckled. “I’m fine,” she insisted. “I’m not going to leave you alone all night.”

“I can keep him company,” Maleficent said. 

“Don’t you need to sleep?”

“Less than humans do. Go on.” She made a shooing gesture with her hand, and Emma marveled that someone who had been able to spend so little time with her child nailed “motherly” so well. 

“See?” August asked, “I’m- we’re fine.”

She caught the almost lie, and he knew she did. He smiled sheepishly and repeated the shooing gesture. Maleficent picked up her goblet and settled in, conjuring a footstool to match her chair. “Wake me if anything happens?” Emma asked August.

“Of course,” he said.

Emma sighed stubbornly, but then yawned again. “Alright, alright. Goodnight, August, Maleficent, Gold.”

“Goodnight, Emma,” they all said. Gold exchanged nods with August and Maleficent and headed out himself. Emma walked with him, looking back when she reached they hallway. August waved, but he already had half an eye on Maleficent, and from the curl of her lips, Emma suspected the fallen fairy wouldn’t be averse to them - ahem - ‘entertaining’ one another. 

“None of my business,” she muttered.

“Hm?” Gold asked, already on the stair.

“Nothing. ‘Night, Gold.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

XxXxXxX

“That was quick,” Belle said, “I take it everything went smoothly?”

“For now,” Rumple replied. “Maleficent placed the curse successfully, but we don’t expect it will be discovered until morning.”

“Well, that’s good, then.”

“All done!” Nova announced. They had already set up the two beds (Nova had used her wand to divide the single large bed into two smaller ones), and Belle had lit a fire while Nova had worked on the second sleeping charm. She hopped up from the bed, presenting it to Belle. “Here you are!”

“Thank you, Nova,” Belle said.

“You’re welcome! Do you need anything else?”

“No. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Belle. Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin.”

“Goodnight, Nova,” Rumple said, with a small, gracious bow.

Nova smiled delightedly, waved, and left. Rumple closed the door behind her. “Which bed would you like?” Belle asked.

“If it is agreeable to you, I would prefer the one on the right.”

“That’s fine.”

Baelfire had brought up their bags, and Belle reached for his. “I can manage,” he said gently. She left him to it. They dressed in near silence, not quite comfortable, but closer to it than she had expected. Rumple glanced at the book and lit lantern she had left on the nightstand, and she wondered if he had guessed her intentions.

When they had both used the washroom and kissed goodnight, he eased himself into bed (laying on his side, facing her). She picked up her book and asked, “Would it bother you if I read aloud?”

He smiled softly. “That would not bother me at all.”

She’d avoided anything with a story, selecting a book of poetry instead. Nothing serious, only sweet poems of animals and forests and love. She was nearly half way through it, her eyes beginning to droop, when she heard Rumple snore lightly. She finished the poem then read one more. He didn’t stir. Carefully, she laid the book down and lay down herself, leaving the lantern lit. She blew him a silent kiss, and slid her hand under her pillow, finding the charm Nova had made. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

XxXxXxX

Henry couldn’t sleep. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he was mad. After all he’s done in Isaac’s world, no one had even considered that he be allowed to meet Merlin. He was the Author; he had the Quill and as many blank Books as he could carry, but it hadn’t mattered. Even Mom’s promise to teach him magic seemed like a consolation prize.

He was worried about everyone. Even though it made sense, he couldn’t help thinking splitting up was a bad idea. It always was in horror movies, and they were a kind of story too, right?

He knew he was being immature. He grunted and threw himself against his pillow and tried to think about tomorrow’s promised magic lessons instead of how badly he wanted to be in the Enchanted Forest.

Would he ever get there? What if this was the end of their story, and everything was fixed, and he never got to go on the adventure? Even Hook got to go!

He gave up trying to sleep. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the Book. He flipped through it until he got to the blank pages. He touched the torn edges from the pages about Emma and the wardrobe. It had been over two years since he’d ripped them out to keep his Mom from finding them. So much had happened since then. There was so much more to the story, but the pages were still blank.

“I’m the Author, right?”

If he couldn’t be on this adventure, he could write about the ones he’d already had. He’d promised not the use the Quill, but a Bic was hardly magic, was it? People should know what his moms had done, how they had changed. He opened his desk drawer. The Quill was there. He pulled it out, but though he was tempted, he’d made a promise to this mother. He laid it on the desk above the book. He grabbed a ballpoint.

His mind went blank. He didn’t even know where to start. He looked at the Quill again.

“Crap!” So not only was he left behind, he couldn’t do the one thing he was _supposed_ to do! He sighed, flipping back through the old stories. Why was he left out? These were his history too! “It’s not fair.” Life wasn’t fair. He knew that, but that didn’t stop it from sucking.

_You’re allowed to feel these feelings,_ he remembered Archie telling him. He crossed his arms over the Book and rested his head on them. _OK, fine. I’m mad. I want to be there. I want to see the Enchanted Forest, and I want to help with Merlin and the Gods. I want to be the Author and write it all down, and…_

His desk and chair disappeared. He fell on his butt, the Book landing in his lap. 

_Oh, crap._

He couldn’t see anything; it was pitch black. No, not quite pitch. He could see small glimmers of light, and he carefully stood up. The floor felt like some kind of stone, and it was very dusty. He pushed himself up and took a couple of tentative steps forward towards the light. Metal maybe? As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the outline of an arched window. He bumped into some kind of table covered in dusty things. He used it to guide himself towards the window until he could look out.

There was a half moon in the sky, and more stars than Henry had ever imagined. And not a single city light. Against the starry sky, he could make out the silhouette of nothing but mountains and trees.

“Mom is going to kill me.”

XxXxXxX

He smiled. One deviation righted. Others could be righted as well. Subtly, of course, so that his fellow gods did not notice what he was planning. The greatest challenge would be transforming the Savior into the Dark One this late, but perhaps that was not necessary after all? After all, it was not her darkness that would bring her and her companions to the Underworld, according to the Fates, but her love of the pirate.

That, too, had not grown as the Fates told him it would. Fortunately, he knew who could help him correct that. He would call On Eros.


	8. Towards Destiny

r the first time in many, many centuries, Merlin was beginning to doubt his visions. Different choices had been made, different paths taken, and the future had become clouded. He had foreseen the Savior as the Dark One, accompanied by her parents and son, the Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch, and the pirate that would become her True Love. 

Despite his best efforts, that had not come to pass. 

_Help me, he prayed to the gods. Lead me. How do I save the light? How do I repair what I have broken?_

He watched, helplessly, as Rumplestiltskin exposed Arthur’s plans too soon and the Mistress of all Evil cursed him, all with the Savior’s blessing. He watched as Maleficent and the new Dark One - well meaning, but weak willed - spent a night exchanging thoughts and affection. He watched as the Savior turned from her True Love.

_Should I speak to her?_

His Apprentice, as regrettably foreseen, had reached the end of his journey. Thanks to Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent’s interventions, Arthur was now beyond him, and thanks to the sand, Guinevere was too. Who was left to him but the Savior? The new Author?

He followed that trail, the possibilities sprouting before him like mushrooms from a spring rain. He saw refusal. He saw disaster.

_It is not the Author’s place to interfere._

_The Savior, then._

He saw a new future.

Eros, God of Love, had been alerted to their plight. Merlin saw an arrow of love loosed, the Savior seeing her True Love with new eyes. With the eyes of a love that _must_ be.

Possibilities sprouted before him again.

_Trust in the gods. I will wait._

XxXxXxX

Birds singing woke Henry up. He wondered why it was so loud, and then he remembered he wasn’t in his room - he was on a dusty sofa in a castle. A castle!

He threw off the old cloak he had used for a blanket. It was still dark - too dark to find his way out of this room - but he could see the sky in the window, and it seemed lighter. He grabbed the cloak (it was kind of cold in here) and the Book and sat on the window ledge. He listened to the birds and watched the sky change from midnight blue to pink to yellow, and the sun rose over the trees. He could not help grinning.

He looked down at the ground; he was several stories up. He couldn’t really see much of the castle, only the stone wall, stretching in all directions. He looked around at the room. He was in a large hall of some kind, stuffed with junk. He could just make out doors on both ends, and he hopped down. The stone floor - marble, maybe? - was cold on his feet, so he picked up the pace, dodging around a locked chest and some kind of clock.

“Ow!”

He’d stepped on something sharp. He fell against the chest and tried to look. He was bleeding, and a piece of broken glass was embedded in his foot. He looked around, and realized that some of the windows were broken; there was glass all over the floor.

“Crap!” The shard wasn’t that big, so he pulled it out, but then he started bleeding more. “Shit!” Mom - either of his moms - would yell at him for swearing, but they weren’t here to overhear, were they?

Were they? This had to be the Dark Castle, which meant that Emma was around somewhere. “Hello?” he shouted. “Can anything hear me?”

Nothing. Belle had described the Dark Castle as very big; he must have landed in an unused part of it. His foot was still bleeding. “Well, I doubt there’s a Band-Aid in all of this stuff…” He looked around for a piece of cloth - and maybe some shoes. He tried the chest. It was full of silk. “I bet this is really valuable.” But… it was also lying in a dusty chest that everyone seemed to have forgotten about. Hoping Mr. Gold wouldn’t be mad, he found a raw edge and tore a strip off. He wrapped it around his foot. “I’ll just have to be careful.” 

The glass glittered in the growing light, and he looked for the clearest path. “Hey!” The Quill was lying on the ground, near where he had landed last night. Limping a bit, he retrieved it then, carrying the Book in his other hand, began picking his way across the room.

XxXxXxX

It was a beautiful morning, like every other. Guinevere woke next to her husband, stretched, and rolled over to give him a kiss. “Good morning, my love.” He didn’t stir, and she smiled. “Tired, your Majesty?” They had time yet, so she lay back down to watch him. She didn’t realize anything at all was amiss until the servants arrived to help them dress.

“Wake up, your Majesty,” she said, shaking him lightly. “Arthur, you’re not fooling me; it’s time to rise.” He didn’t move. “Arthur?”

“Your Majesty?” his valet inquired. “Are you ill?”

She placed her hand on his forehead. If anything, he felt cool. “Arthur? Arthur, wake up! Arthur!”

XxXxXxX

Maleficent had dozed off just before dawn. August liked to think he had tired her out. If last night was an example of staying out of trouble, it might be easier than he thought.

Giggling.

He didn’t look. “How did I know you would show up?” he asked Waldorf. “Were you watching last night? Did you enjoy the show?” 

He had mentioned to Maleficent that Waldorf might join them. She’d shrugged and said, “Let it watch.” He grinned at the memory.

“The Mistress of All Evil and the Dark One. A perfect match, if I say so myself,” Waldorf said.

“Well, if darkness is measured in orgasms, I can see why you would say that - hey, something’s happening on the Camelot cam.” Guinevere was awake, shaking Arthur, a worried servant standing over them. “Mal? Hey, Mal? Something important is happening, and I need an adult.”

She chuckled, stretching leisurely. “You were adult enough a few hours ago.”

“I’m only adult enough for fun; I really don’t have a good track record with responsibility.”

“Hm.” She smiled like she didn’t quite believe him, and patted his shoulder affectionately. “Well, I do seem to have caused a stir, haven’t I?” Crying, Guinevere kissed Arthur, but no magic can create True Love. He remained cursed, and she began speaking frantically to the servant.

“I’ll get Emma,” August said, standing up. 

Maleficent nodded, still watching the portal in fascination. “I imagine they will be ready to hear our terms soon. It’s really remarkable what the sand has done.”

August was halfway to the door when he heard a faint voice. “Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

“Did you hear something?” he asked Maleficent.

“Yes.” She tilted her head, listening.

“Hello?” 

“A youth,” she confirmed. She conjured a small portal.

“Henry?” August exclaimed.

Frowning now, Maleficent stood up. “I seems so. But where is Regina?”

The portal now showed her - still asleep in Storybrooke. August started running towards the voice. When he got to Henry, Maleficent was already there. “Oh, right, magic. Henry!”

“August! You’re alright!”

“How did you travel here?” Maleficent asked him, taking in the Book in his arms, the pajamas and cloak he was wearing, and… the silk on his foot? “You’re hurt,” she said.

“Yeah, I stepped on some broken glass. I don’t know how I got here. I was just thinking about being here, and whoosh, it happened. I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“You’re the Author,” August said. “That must be how the Author travels.”

“But I don’t know what I did!”

“You wanted it,” Maleficent said, “It seems that’s enough.”

“They why couldn’t Isaac get himself out of jail?”

“Maybe he didn’t want to,” August suggested. “Regina did keep coming to see him.”

Henry winced. “She’s going to freak out.”

“Most definitely,” Maleficent said. “Which is why you must go back.”

“But I don’t know how!”

August didn’t think it was an excuse, and he was pretty good at sniffing out liars (it takes one to know one, and all that). “Fortunately,” he said, “We have the best magic teacher in all the realms right here.”

“You think Mr. Gold can teach me how?” 

“If you want it,” Maleficent said.

“I do! I mean, it’s my job, right? I want not know how to do it.”

“And no one could ever confine you,” she said, with a knowing smirk.

“Well… yeah.”

“Honesty, that’s the ticket,” August said, slapping Henry on the back. _Emma is going to freak._ “Come on.”

Henry took a limping step. “Uh, you’re the Dark One now. I don’t suppose you could..?”

“Not a good idea, but Nova can.”

Henry looked hopefully at Maleficent. “Could you?”

She was flattered to be asked, but hid it well. “I could,” she said. “Let me see.”

Henry sat down, and she knelt elegantly next to him. “You’d best wake the others, and let them know these new developments,” she told August.

“So I get the hard job?” She smiled smugly. “I’m starting to understand why you and Regina are such good friends.”

“Thank you,” she said.

XxXxXxX

Rumplestiltskin and Belle walked in on exuberant chaos. Nova had come to wake them and inform them of the events in Camelot and Henry’s unexpected appearance. The latter had at first seemed like a bad omen to Rumplestiltskin (it would not be the first time that the Sorcerer or the gods had relocated someone to their satisfaction), but Belle (of course) had pointed out the advantage to Henry’s newfound abilities.

“If you can teach him to master them, he will be able to travel as freely as Merlin.”

“I don’t think Emma and Regina would thank me for that,” he’d quipped, although the possibility did open up a number of doors. If only it hadn’t been Henry; he’d have felt better about it if the new Author were an adult.

The boy in question was seated at the head of the table in his pajamas, frantically trying to explain himself to his mother while simultaneously enjoying the breakfast of crackers, peanut better, and any fruit and bread left over from last night’s dinner. “I don’t know, I swear! I was-”

Emma saw them and waved. “Gold! Over here!”

“Morning, Mr. Gold!” Henry said, shoving a cracker in his mouth.

“Good morning, Henry. I hear there have been some developments with your powers.”

“Yeah-” he mumbled around wheat and peanut butter.

“Manners, kid. Swallow first,” Emma scolded.

He chewed furiously, then took a gulp of water. “I don’t know what happened. I was just thinking about being here - so I could record things - and then I appeared in the castle!”

“I see you have the Book with you. What about the Quill?”

“That too.” He pulled it out of his pocket and placed it on top of the Book.

“It’s logical, really,” Rumplestiltskin said. “The Author records the events of the storytelling realms; clearly he or she needs a means to travel here.”

“Then why didn’t Isaac do it?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know. The most likely explanation is that he had other plans.” Belle took a seat and gestured to the chair next her. With a small smile, Rumplestiltskin sat.

“The Quill and the ink were in Storybrooke,” Lily pointed out. “Maybe he was buying time to find them.”

“A plausible guess,” Rumplestiltskin agreed.

“So how do we send him back?” Emma wanted to know.

“I may be able to teach him how to control his power,” Rumplestiltskin said, side-stepping her question. “I would have to know more about how he got here. It would also take time; time we may not have.”

Emma and Henry’s respective expressions of betrayal and elation were almost amusing. “No way, kid,” she said. “You are not coming to Camelot.”

“But Arthur’s already cursed! We can’t just leave him like that. What about his kingdom?”

The dwarves looked at Emma expectantly. Her eyes petulantly raked over them before landing on Jones. Almost imperceptibly, her expression softened. “How many people do you need to sail the Jolly Roger?” she asked him.

“You want me to return the lad?” She nodded. “Two hands would do, but four would be better.”

Henry sighed. “What if it happens again?” he asked. 

“Then you’re grounded for a year. Maybe two.”

“I told you, it wasn’t on purpose!”

“Maleficent said it happened because you wanted it. Don’t want it.” He looked at her skeptically. “Don’t think about it, then,” she amended. “That’s what it takes, right, Gold? You have to visualize it.”

“Perhaps,” Rumplestiltskin said. “Magic can be unpredictable, especially in the hands of the young and untrained.”

“You agreed he should stay behind!”

“And I still would - if he had not crossed realms.”

Henry looked away so Emma would not see him smile. As mothers will, she knew anyway. “How do you even know it was him?” she asked Rumplestiltskin, crossing her arms. “What if it was Merlin - or the gods?”

“Then attempting to return him is not only a waste of time, but possibly dangerous as well.”

“Gold, you can’t be serious.”

“You know I am.”

“What about Regina?”

Rumplestiltskin had come to an understanding with Regina, but that did not mean that he had - or ever would - forgive her. He indulged in a bit of schadenfreude and shrugged. “She can see where he is and that he is safe.”

“I will guard him,” the pirate volunteered. The assembled table stared at him. “Here or in Storybrooke, I will keep him safe. I may was well make myself useful.”

Rumplestiltskin tried not to sigh. Considering her current feelings towards the pirate, he doubted that would put Emma’s mind at ease. He prepared for a tirade. 

It didn’t come. 

He couldn’t quite read the expressions that warred on her face, but her ultimate response was a boon and a puzzle all at once. “You mean that?”

“You know I do,” Jones said.

Rumplestiltskin restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the pirate’s soft-eyed sincerity. He glanced at Emma. He saw no irritation there, only wariness. Had Jones finally worn her down? The puppet did not miss the strangeness of the exchange either, and Rumplestiltskin sat back, content to let her friends deal with it for now. He was more concerned with the subject of Merlin.

“Now that that is settled, what can you tell me about the developments in Camelot?”

“Guinevere is attempting to speak with Merlin,” Maleficent volunteered. “At least, I assume that is what she is doing, praying before a tree.”

“Then we truly have no time to waste,” Rumplestiltskin said, standing up.

Maleficent shook her head. “You know better than that. Give her time to become desperate.”

“No,” Emma said, “We’re not playing games with her, or Camelot.”

“I agree,” Rumplestiltskin said. “I am anxious to have this resolved.”

“Thirded,” the puppet said. “I’d like Waldorf out of my head, please.”

Henry, sensing his adventure was closer than he had thought, bolted the last of his breakfast. Bae and the dwarves followed suit. Belle looked hopefully at the peanut butter as she hastily assembled a breakfast for herself. He took another plum and a pair of crackers, holding his hand out for the jar when she was finished with it. With no time to dawdle, he found the need to at least attempt to satisfy his new, mortal hunger was in fact made easier. He would remember that for later. But for now, it was time to confront one of the architects of their suffering.

XxXxXxX

“Robin!” Regina shouted.

He’d rarely heard her afraid. She was afraid now. “Stay here,” he told Roland, grabbing his bow. He met her halfway up the stairs. 

“Henry’s gone,” she told him.

“Gone?”

“Wait, wait…” she summoned her crystal ball. “If Merlin did something to him, I swear…”

He was in a castle of some kind? August was helping him dress in the clothing of the Enchanted Forest. “The Dark Castle?” Robin asked.

“Yes,” Regina said, “How in the world did he get there?”

“Merlin?”

“Maybe. Maybe Rumple was right about Hook. And maybe Merlin needs Henry for something too.”

“What do you want me to do?”

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to calm herself. “Take Roland to school,” she said. “I’m going to call David and Mary Margaret.”

“And when I return?”

“Meet me at the mansion. If Merlin thinks he can keep me away from my son, he has another thing coming.”

He gripped her shoulders. “You’re a fine mother,” he said.

She smiled shyly. He would never tire of that. “Go on,” she said. “I have a call to make.”

“One more thing.” He kissed her briefly. “For good luck.”

“You say that like we need it,” she said with false bravado.

“You’re right. There is no force in the realms that can keep you from your son; I know that with certainty.”

She nodded and pulled out her phone. “I guess guard duty won’t as boring as I though it would be. Go.”

Another kiss, and he hurried down the stairs.

XxXxXxX

Merlin saw the Author outfitted as the prince he was. He saw the Savior in white padded leather, with sword and dagger. He saw the flight of carpets on its way to Camelot. He had waited a long time. His wait would soon be at an end.


	9. Clues

Lancelot heard shouting, and he looked up. “Carpets?” A squadron of flying carpets flew overhead; he had never seen such a thing. _Who are they? Why are they here?_ He dodged through the trees, tracking them as they headed for the castle.

No, not the castle. They turned, not landing in the courtyard or in front of the gate, but outside the wall right where one could find... 

Considering the madness Merlin had planted in Arthur, Lancelot had hoped to never set eyes on that tree again. Still, he pressed forward; their interest in Merlin could not be coincidence. He saw the glint of armor and slowed his heedless dash through the brush. He found a sheltered spot, crouching down to count the guards. _One, two… more than half a dozen. Why are they here?_

His breath caught. Guinevere stood before the tree, surrounded by strangers, some still on their carpets. He picked out the leader immediately, a blonde woman in cream and white. 

A sorceress? He tried to listen, to determine if this woman was friend or foe. But either way, Lancelot would consider it a good omen. Whatever the strangers’ intentions, they had brought change to a cursed land where nothing ever changed. This could be his chance. 

_I will free you, Guinevere, I swear._

XxXxXxX

Emma could have done without the cream and white outfit Gold and Maleficent had insisted on, but they’d swayed the group. “You are the Savior,” Gold had said, “You need to look the part.”

“OK, fine,” she’d conceded, “But it’s on you if I spill wine on this thing.”

She could feel Henry grinning as he sat behind her on the carpet, Hook behind him. Hook was taking his promise to guard him seriously, and Emma appreciated that. And maybe she also appreciated how he’d looked at her in her white outfit, but she wasn’t about to admit that to anyone - she didn’t really want to admit it to herself.

_August said it: he’s hot. Stupidly, ridiculously hot - that’s all it is._

_Get a grip, Swan! He’s sleazy and probably a rapist, and did you forget about the thing with Ariel?_

_He apologized. He was willing to let us have his ship. He loves that ship._

_He says he loves me._

_He’s not lying._

Camelot was closer than she’d thought. It seemed no time had passed before a castle rose up before them and Gold looked back and nodded to her. She steered her carpet after his (Bae, she noticed, did not seem to be enjoying the flight), as they veered to the right of the gate where the tree stood.

Guinevere was there, a contingent of guards around her. She stood up as they approached, and Gold slowed his carpet to let Emma take the lead. “Identify yourself!” Guinevere ordered.

“My name is Emma Swan of… Storybrooke. We’re here to speak to Merlin.”

Mistrust and hope. Perhaps she would not have noticed if Gold had not told her about the sand, but to Emma, Guinevere gave off all the signals of someone who had been abused into passivity. “Merlin only speaks to those he deems worthy.”

Emma grit her teeth and brought the carpet to a stop, regretting that she’d taken it on herself to drive. She stepped off, trying to keep her breathing even. “Then I hope that one of us is worthy.”

“If anyone is, she is,” Henry said. “Emma is the Savior.” Emma forced herself not to wince. Keeping him safe was not the only reason she hadn’t wanted to bring him on this mission.

But the title had an effect. “The Savior?” Guinevere asked. “Merlin prophesied your coming.”

“He’s spoken to you?”

“Not to me, to my husband, King Arthur. He spoke of you to me, that you would help him.” She smiled and took Emma’s hands. She really was a beautiful woman. “You and your party are welcome here in Camelot.”

“Uh, thanks. Is this Merlin?” Emma gestured towards the tree.

“Yes. He was trapped in this form long ago, but he can still speak to those who have been touched by destiny, like my husband.”

“And your husband, is he here?”

“Sadly, no. My husband has fallen under a curse. I was attempting to speak to Merlin, to ask him how we may cure it.”

Emma reminded herself that Guinevere’s devastation at Arthur’s condition was at least partly due to the sand. Still, it was awful she had been mixed up in this. _Sleeping curses? Are we doing the right thing?_ “Then I think we can help each other,” Emma said.

Things got weird and formal after that, with introductions and pledges of hospitality that Emma was sure she was mishandling. Thank God for Gold, Maleficent, and Belle. Gold introduced himself as Master Gold, an alchemist and her advisor. Maleficent had left her horns behind and called herself Malinda. If Guinevere had any suspicions of either of them, she did not show it.

Belle, the only trained noble in the group, jumped in and impressed Guinevere immediately, ever so discretely capturing her attention so that Gold and Tink could get a closer look at the tree. August, once she saw what she was doing, was his usual charming self and had Guinevere giggling shyly in about three seconds flat. Still, Guinevere’s eyes never left Emma for long. She needed to talk to Merlin without the Queen listening in, and it seemed that might be harder to pull off than she had thought.

“And, of course, we shall hold a ball tonight. Will you and your party need appropriate attire?”

_Wait, what?_ “Um…”

“Perhaps, your Majesty,” Gold answered for them, “We can bend protocol under these extraordinary circumstances and delay the ball until after your husband has been cured.”

She considered a moment. “Yes, perhaps that would be best. I must ask, have we met before, Master Gold? You seem familiar to me.”

Gold shook his head, cleverly answering, “I’m afraid this old face was unknown to anyone of Camelot before today, your Majesty.”

She nodded, satisfied. “If there is any way in which I might assist you, please do not hesitate to let me know.”

“Perhaps you can, your Majesty. I had read that your husband had collected a number of books belonging to Merlin; is that true?”

Suspicion again, quickly wiped away by acquiescence. Emma’s skin crawled. “It is. I will have them made available to you.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” He bowed graciously, lips quirked, 100% Mr. Gold even in the fairy tale getup.

“Thank you, Master Gold. And to you, Savior, and your party. I will leave two of my guards here to escort you to the castle when you are ready; I will return now to prepare the books.”

“If I may, your Majesty, I would like to join you,” Belle said. “Baelfire and the brothers can escort me.” She glanced at Gold who nodded slightly.

“Very good, Lady Belle. Please follow me.” Nova and Granny joined them as well. Hook, Emma noticed, placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder when it looked as if he would volunteer as too. 

“Stay with you mother, lad,” the pirate said softly, and Emma felt a surge of affection for him.

“Come on,” Emma said, leading Henry over to the tree where Maleficent and Lily had joined Gold and Tink. Aware of the guards, Emma chose her words carefully. “Anything?” she asked Gold.

Gold responded just as carefully. “He had no words for me or, I presume, any of us?” 

They all shook their heads, but Lily seemed to be barely listening. She placed her hand on the tree, frowning darkly. To Emma, she appeared to be telegraphing to Merlin some kind of threat. When August asked if they should follow the others and move on to the books, she muttered, “Not yet.”

Watching the guards from the corner of his eyes, Gold said, “Merlin’s power is great. Any words from you he can hear at any distance, even if they are not voiced.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

_In that case, Merlin, I want you to listen to me for a minute. It ends now. The manipulations, the lies, all of it. We know what you’ve done, and you’re going to help us fix it. No more run around, no more tricks. So you’re involved in this whole make me a Savior thing? Well, that’s what I’m going to do - I’m saving us all from you._

She looked at Henry, her eyes meeting Hook’s over the top of his head. She quickly looked away, but not quickly enough to keep August from noticing. He arched an eyebrow at her. “Let’s go,” she told the group. She put a hand on Henry’s back and turned towards the castle.

XxXxXxX

Belle had only just begun the examine Merlin’s books before Rumple and the others arrived. “Did Merlin speak to you, Savior?” Guinevere asked hopefully. 

“No,” Emma said.

Guinevere clasped her hands and nodded grimly. Rumple smiled at her disarmingly. “Considering his age, it is likely that time holds a different meaning to him. His books may provide is a means to alert him of the expediency of the situation.”

Guinevere smiled. “Thank you. All of you. I will have rooms prepared while you search. Our servants will provide you anything you need. I am certain you will find a means to free Arthur; Camelot needs her King.” Guinevere curtsied again, and Belle curtsied in return.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Rumple had been exactly right about the sand. She thought of him in Storybrooke, awake while almost everyone else had been cursed. David and Mary Margaret must have been like this, their true selves buried under the personas Regina had created.

Guinevere left, and Rumple picked up a book. Maleficent pressed her hand to the wall, and a nearly invisible shield of magic encased the room. “Silence spell?” Lily asked her.

“Related. Anyone listening will hear what they expect to hear.”

Lily looked impressed. “Can you teach me that one?”

Maleficent beamed. “Of course.”

“So what is the plan?” Emma asked Rumple. “You were lying about the books.”

“Not entirely. There likely is something in them that would permit communication - if Merlin allows it.”

“But he could talk to us any time he wanted anyway,” Henry pointed out.

“Just so. What we have to do is convince him he wants to. It’s not a spell we are looking for, but an insight into his psyche.”

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. Henry eagerly grabbed for a book. “This one’s in English!” he said.

“Well, we are in Camelot,” Emma said. “That’s supposed to be in England.”

“Shouldn’t they be in Old English or something, then?” Lily asked.

“The Enchanted Forest speaks English,” August said, “I could speak it when I came through the tree. Wait, that’s not right… it’s not English, but it is?” He rubbed his forehead.

“The language of the storytelling realms is whatever is needs to be,” Rumple explained. “You can see the magic of it now.”

“So it’s Allspeak?” Henry asked, excitedly.

“It’s official,” August deadpanned, “We’re gods.” Henry giggled.

Maleficent looked at them, confused. “Marvel comics,” August explained. “The gods speak a language that can be understood by everyone; it’s called Allspeak.”

“Comics?”

“A type of book, tells stories with a lot of illustrations and some words.”

“Oh, I see.”

Merlin’s books were fascinating, and with Rumple (and Maleficent) on hand to clarify any questions she had, Belle quickly got lost in them. “He is a true master,” she said, “There’s no doubt about that.”

“Indeed,” Rumple said. “Which makes it all the more difficult to force his hand.”

“Maybe we don’t have to force him, only convince him. His work reads as if he truly cares for humanity; they aren’t as cold as I expected.”

“‘Humanity’ is different from ‘people’,” Emma said. “The Apprentice was convinced everything he did was for the greater good. Mother Superior as well.”

“How do we convince him it’s not?” Henry asked.

“It may be,” Maleficent said, matter-of-factly. “He can see the future, after all.”

“But it’s wrong to use someone without their knowledge or consent,” Archie said. “Perhaps that is what we need to convince him of.”

“You said he could hear us,” Emma said to Rumple, closing the book she’d been reading. “Do we just start talking… or thinking? Projecting?”

“Either. The question is: what to say? I imagine he cannot to be lied to, so any attempt at persuasion must be true and sincerely meant.”

August suddenly looked up. Rumple did to. They both looked towards an empty space in front of a bookshelf. “What is it saying?” Rumple asked. 

“It says Merlin can be lied to,” August replied. “How do you know that?” he asked it.

Belle touched Rumple’s shoulder and he jumped. “Sorry,” she whispered. She rubbed his back. He titled his head against hers, but August’s voice was the one he was listening for.

“Of course,” he sighed. “Why would you be helpful?”

“What did it say?” Emma asked.

“It’s being coy. You may have guessed it likes to mess with me.”

“With everyone, sounds like.”

“Yup.”

“We cannot trust it,” Hook said.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Lily said. She’d looked at some of the books herself, but she did not seem to feel the same sense of urgency as the rest of them. Or perhaps she simply hid it better. 

“So we’re back to not lying,” Emma said.

“Just as well,” Henry said. “You’re a terrible liar, Mom.”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“He’s right,” Bae agreed. Emma looked at Hook, who nodded and shrugged.

“Sorry, love; it’s true.”

“How would you know?” Leroy asked him.

“The lovely Sheriff interrogated me extensively,” Hook said, smirking. Belle frowned; she’d thought he had matured beyond this, but perhaps there were some people who could never truly change. She leaned closer into Rumple.

“Knock it off, Romeo,” Emma said. She blinked and shook her head, massaging the bridge of her nose.

“These books give me a headache too,” Nova said. “I could…?” she lifted her wand.

“No, it’s fine, Nova,” Emma said, and Belle was certain that was a lie. She shared a look with Rumple.

“Everyone has a weakness,” Maleficent said, picking up another book. “Even the Sorcerer. It’s merely a matter of finding it.”

August glanced at the spot in front of the bookshelf again. “It’s laughing. I think it agrees with you.”

“I don’t suppose it knows what it is?” Emma asked.

“If it does, it’s not telling. And if it did, we couldn’t believe it anyway.”

“Considering its hatred for Merlin,” Rumple said, “If it did know, I would expect it to be free with that information. It spent a very long time searching for the Hat.”

“So we’re supposed to find something that the Dark One never found in however many centuries?” Leroy asked. “Piece of cake.”

“Maybe that’s because that’s not the way to do it,” Henry said. “Like Belle said, we can persuade him. Maybe he just never thought about it from our perspective before.”

Lily snorted. “Have you got another suggestion?” Emma asked.

“Tell him we’ll burn him if he doesn’t talk to us,” Lily said. 

“No,” Emma said. “No lies, remember?”

“Who said anything about lies?”

“Lily, we can’t-”

“ _You_ can’t. I can.”

“Unfortunately, we don’t actually know that,” Rumple said. “The Sorcerer is immortal; it’s not known what, if anything, has the power to kill him.”

“He’s a tree.”

“An enchanted tree,” Marco said. 

“Then tell him we’ll build a wardrobe out of him,” she said. August snickered.

“Perhaps we have been approaching this wrong,” Rumple said, picking up a book.

“You really want us to build a wardrobe out of him?” August asked.

Rumple smirked. “Amusing, but no. Instead of asking how we force him to bargain, perhaps we should ask ourselves who he had chosen to speak to and why?”

“Arthur,” Emma said. “That’s right. He barely speaks to anyone in however many centuries then tells Arthur a prophecy that sends him off the deep end. Why?”

“Well, there was that thing with Lancelot,” August said. “If he had never left Camelot, he never would have gone to work for George, and he never would have saved David and Mary Margaret, and Emma never would have been born.”

“If that was his goal, why not speak directly to Lancelot?” Rumple asked.

“There was the Gauntlet,” Belle said. “Clearly, he intended for Hook to use it to find your dagger. And Lancelot and Guinevere are the ones that traded it to you.”

“Then why not steal it directly from Camelot?” Hook said. “Having seen both, I can tell you this castle is far simpler to pillage than the Dark One’s.”

“Far be it for me to agree with the pirate, but he is correct. He must have plans for Arthur,” Rumple said.

“Well, he’s not going anywhere now,” Leroy said.

Maleficent smirked wickedly. “And perhaps that is his weakness,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Emma said. “We can’t kill Arthur just because we think Merlin wants to use him.”

“Can we kill him because he cursed everyone and turned Guinevere into a Stepford Wife?” Lily asked.

“No.”

Lily leaned back in her chair and stared at Emma challengingly. Belle of course agreed with Emma, but if Lily or Maleficent took it upon themselves…

“Hey, something’s happening with my Quill,” Henry said. His pocket was glowing. He took the Quill out. “What does it mean?”

“The last time it glowed, it chose you,” Belle said. 

“That’s right! Maybe it’s ready to let me wrote something!” Henry pulled out the Book and flipped to a blank page. He held the Quill above the paper, and words began to pour out. “Whoa! It’s about Merlin!... And as the Dark One circled around him, Merlin cried for his lost love. The Dark One’s evil magic transformed him into a tree…”

“Lost love?” Emma asked.

“That’s significant,” Rumple said, hurrying around the table to see the page.

“Indeed,” Maleficent agreed, rising to join him. 

They all crowded around, and the pages filled with not only Henry’s enchanted writing, but an illustration of a young, dark-skinned man in wizard’s robes crying a single tear as his feet and legs became roots and a trunk. A dark shape lurked behind him. “He’s not what I expected,” Emma said.

“Black?” Lily asked.

“Young. The Apprentice looked so much older.”

“He only appeared that way,” Rumple said. “And remember that the Apprentice did not look his age, either, or else he would have been dust. More importantly, I believe this is our answer.”

“How?”

“In magic, symmetry - balance - matters a great deal. He wept a tear for a lost love as he was transformed - another will likely break the spell. And look here…” he flipped to a particular page in the book he was holding. “This is Merlin’s own variation on a nullification potion, but it’s missing a catalyst.”

“The tear is the catalyst,” Belle said.

“Precisely.”

“So we need to make a tree cry?” Lily asked dryly.

“I didn’t say the tear had to be his,” Rumple replied, just as wry.

“Anyone else thinking this is just too convenient?” Leroy asked.

“Not at all, “ Rumple answered. “I believe this is a message directly from Merlin himself.”

“He can do that?” Henry asked. “He can tell me what to write?”

“Something did,” Bae said grimly. “You weren’t there to witness this.”

“But Merlin was,” August said. “….And Waldorf.”

“Could… it be doing this?” Henry asked, horrified.

“No,” Rumple said definitively.

“So we’re back to Merlin,” Emma said. 

“Who has every reason to deceive us if it serves his ends.”

“How would this serve his ends?” Belle asked. “How does it benefit him if we gather a tear and it does not break the spell?”

“Perhaps there is a specific tear he wants us to gather, in a specific way. With the people of Camelot cursed to contentment, tears of lost love will be difficult to find.”

“Unless we, you know, _make_ it happen,” August said, pointedly not looking towards the bookcase. “Which I can tell you at this point would make Waldorf very happy.”

“Then we don’t,” Tink said. “Nova and I will take a carpet to DunBroch. There must be someone there who lost a love.”

“Why you and Nova?” Lily challenged.

“Because we are fairies; we can still hear when people make wishes.”

“As can I,” Maleficent said, joining them. 

Leroy eyed her. “Uh…”

“Just remember,” August told her. “We accept only the finest in ethically sourced tears.”

Lily snorted, and Emma laughed. Maleficent smiled mischievously and asked, “Would you like to join me, Lily?”

“Finding some weeping princess whose guy left her? I think I’ll pass. Besides, someone should poke around, find Arthur’s secrets before he can wake up.”

“And that’s you, sister?” Leroy asked.

She looked him up and down. “I’m not the one walking around with an axe. Doesn’t exactly say ‘inconspicuous’.”

“That’s a good idea,” Emma agreed. “Some of us will have to distract Guinevere while the others learn whatever they can. I want to know as much as possible before we’re face to face with Merlin.”

Rumple nodded. “If Arthur is important to Merlin, there must be a reason; it would be advantageous to discover what that is. And, if nothing else, it would benefit us to locate and possibly obtain the other half of Excalibur.” He was looking into the distance thoughtfully, and she knew that he was already running through their options in his head.

“Very well,” Maleficent said. She looked expectantly at Tink. “I can take you as far as DunBroch; it will be faster.”

“Great.” Tink picked up a carpet and tucked it under her arm. Leroy took one too and stood next to Nova.

“What? We’re in a hurry, aren’t we? Three groups are better than two.” 

“Good idea. I’m with Tink,” Granny said, hefting her crossbow. 

Emma nodded approvingly. “You need backup?” she asked Maleficent.

Maleficent shook her head graciously. “OK, then,” Tink said, “Let’s go.”

Maleficent raised her hand, gathering magic. “We will be back as soon as we have the tear. Be safe.” That last comment was meant for Lily, and she nodded curtly. Maleficent smiled fondly and transported the five of them away.

Belle turned to Rumple. He was tapping his chin as he considered Arthur and Merlin. In that moment, despite his lack of magic and the foe they were facing, he seemed perfectly in control. She resisted the urge to kiss him, afraid to interrupt his chain of thought. She picked up a book instead. As she opened it, Baelfire took a seat next to her and grabbed one for himself. Their eyes met, and they shared a smile.


	10. Interrogation

“Tell me about the Author,” Regina demanded.

“A little late for that,” Isaac said. “I would have been happy to tell you before if-”

She grabbed him by the throat. She’d been all over the Sorcerer’s mansion, and through all her own books as well. With Henry gone, Rumple’s home and shop were inaccessible, but Robin had noticed that Henry had the Book and Quill with him and speculated his new role was the reason for his disappearance. And, fortunately, she had a source that could tell her everything she needed to know about that new role. “Listen, you sniveling coward,” she hissed. “You know exactly what happens to people who get between me and what I want. There is no Savior here, and you’ve thoroughly pissed off anyone else who might have wanted to take your side. You’re mortal now, and completely at my mercy.” She dropped him into the chair. “Talk.”

“You can’t kill me,” he croaked, “The ‘heroes’ would never forgive you.”

She leaned over him, sneering, “I don’t have to. You share a prison with several very dangerous people, all of whom would sell you out for a busted radio. Just how long do you think you’ll last if I offer them time off their sentences for information about the Author?”

He’s been confident before; immortality could do that to a person. And losing it could make them a lot more… vulnerable. He swallowed hard, which made him cough. She watched emotionlessly as he rubbed his throat. She kept that expression on her face as he caught his breath and said, “I want to make a deal.”

“The deal is that we continue to protect you from Cruella, Malcolm, and my sister. I’m done playing your games.”

“Then move me to a different prison; they’ve been threatening me!”

She almost said, “no”, then had a better idea. If he wanted safety, he could have it - in the cell in the mines. “Lie to me, or hold anything back, and the deal is off,” she warned.

“Why would I? Merlin played me too!”

“Then it’s a deal. Talk. How do the Author’s powers work?”

“OK, so it’s like this…”

XxXxXxX

When they arrived in DunBroch, the sun had begun to descend. Tink shaded her eyes, looking for smoke that would indicate villages. “There,” Granny said pointing with her crossbow, “And there.”

Maleficent reached into her pocket and presented Tink and Nova with shards of mirror. “You know how to speak through a mirror?” she asked.

“I do,” Tink said.

“I… kind of do,” Nova admitted.

“Well, if it doesn’t work, you can always call on the Dark One. This one is a great deal friendlier than the last,” Maleficent said with a smile.

Tink snickered. “You’re telling me.” It didn’t bother her that August and Maleficent had clearly had fun the night before. That was simply August, and she was glad he’d been able to hold onto himself. She knew what the curse of the Dark One could do to a person. _I wonder what it does to his stamina?_ And she liked Maleficent too. The night they had worked on the carpets, she’d noticed Tink using her old wand. She’d said she was glad someone was getting some use out of it, and congratulated her on leaving Blue. Yes, her hands weren’t the cleanest, but Regina’s and Rumplestiltskin’s weren’t either. Tink was beyond caring about the past.

“Eh, Gold’s mellowed a lot,” Leroy said. “He didn’t even kill me when I punched him.”

“You punched him?” Maleficent asked, disbelieving. Tink raised an eyebrow.

“Right in the face,” Leroy said with a grin. 

“You had to,” Nova protested. “Baelfire was about the cross the town line, and we know what would have happened then.”

“I think I need to hear the rest of this story,” Tink said, “But not now. Let’s get that tear. I’ll go west. Nova, you’ve got east?” She nodded. “And Maleficent, you want to try further up the coast?”

“Very well.” She transformed herself, not into a dragon this time, but a raven.

_I’ve got to learn how to do that._ She’d thought about it, but adjusting to the twenty-fist century had been enough of a job, especially with Zelena and then Ingrid and the Author. For now, the carpet would do. She rolled it out, and Granny climbed on behind her. They took off, and she was glad it was spring here instead of the winter back in Storybrooke. She lowered her head and tried to listen.

_What is your wish?_

She heard nothing at first. Then a garbled sort of whisper reached her. It wasn’t like a usual wish, but this person clearly needed help…. _lonely… want free_ … Maybe it wasn’t the wish they needed, but Tink’s instincts told her to follow it. It led her to a home steeped in magic. Granny shouted above the wind, “What do you…” she grabbed Tink’s arm… “Ruby! My Ruby’s in there!”

“Ruby?”

“I can smell her! She needs help!”

The place was so flooded with magic Tink couldn’t tell if a werewolf was present or not, but Granny’s nose had never steered them wrong. Tink drew her wand. “Do you smell anyone else?”

Granny sniffed. “No. There’s a witch that lives here, but she left a couple of hours ago by the smell of it.”

“Then let’s go.” Sensing no barrier, she brought the carpet into a steep dive, halting just next to the door. She stepped off and tried to make sense of the tangle of magic, searching for booby traps or alarm spells. She sensed nothing and so took the risk of reaching for the door. She opened it carefully. Nothing happened. 

Crossbow drawn but pointed at the ceiling, Granny stepped inside. “Ruby? Ruby, we’re here.”

Tink heard a low growl from the corner. She raised her wand, lighting the space. Ruby, in her wolf form, was backed against the wall, hackles raised, teeth bared. “Ruby, don’t you know me?” Granny asked.

“I think she’s enchanted,” Tink said. “Get behind me.”

“Can you break it?” 

“If I can’t, we’ll call on Maleficent - she is a master of shape shifting magic.”

Ruby didn’t give them the chance. She charged, and Tink summoned a hasty barrier. It sparked as Ruby bounced off, sending her crashing into a set of shelves. Books and magical paraphernalia scattered everywhere. At least one bottle broke, leaking green smoke into the room. Ruby righted herself and stalked through it, the smoke doing nothing but make her sneeze. “I don’t suppose we could be lucky enough that whatever’s in that bottle would reverse this,” Granny said.

“No one’s that lucky,” Tink said, “But let me try something.” She took a careful step back, taunting her, “I’m right here. Come and get me.”

Ruby charged again, but this time, when she bounced off the barrier, Tink used that second to drop it and cast a general disenchantment. It worked. “Ruby!” Granny cried, pushing past Tink.

A watery - human - smile. “Granny.” They hugged briefly.

“Looks like you got yourself into a spot, my girl,” Granny said, patting her on the back.

“The witch that lives here is supposed to make bargains. I came here to ask if she could help me find my pack; instead she placed me under her thrall. I guess not every magic peddler follows the same code as Rumplestiltskin.”

“Well, that’s something I thought I’d never hear. But let’s get out of here before that witch gets back,” Granny said.

“Yes. She doesn’t usually return until well after nightfall, but I’d rather not risk it. But how are you here? Did the portal to Arendale open again?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Tink said as they stepped out into the sunshine. “We’ll tell you in the air.”

Ruby spotted the magic carpet and smiled nervously. “Don’t worry,” Tink said, “I know what I’m doing.”

Ruby climbed on, her grandmother behind her. “I trust you.”

Once the witch’s hut was out of sight, Tink gave Ruby a brief rundown of what had happened since she and the others had left with Ingrid. “So you’re here to pick a fight with the Sorcerer?” Ruby asked.

“It’s already been picked,” Tink said. “The hope is we’re here to end it.”

“And why did you come?” Ruby asked, twisting around to face her grandmother. “You’re not exactly August’s biggest fan.” 

“I think you can guess.”

Ruby lowered her head. “Did you know I was in trouble?”

“Didn’t know. But something felt wrong.”

“Well, thank you. Both of you. If I can help with Merlin, I will.”

“Maybe you can,” Tink said. “Before the witch caught you, did you hear any rumors of someone that lost their love?”

“Sorry, I didn’t spend a lot of time in the human settlements. Although it seems there was an invasion not long ago; someone must have lost their lover in battle.”

“Then we’ll keep looking. Between the three of us, someone is bound to find it.”

XxXxXxX

_I wish these robbers would stop bleeding us dry._

“A wish!” Nova said, pointing in the correct direction.

“Is it a wish for lost love?” Dreamy asked.

“Well, no, but it’s the only one I hear. And I want to help them.”

Dreamy grinned and shrugged. “Good enough for me.”

Nova smiled and corrected their course. The carpet wobbled, and she gripped the edge tighter. She wasn’t the best flier in the world (hadn’t been when she’d had wings either), but Dreamy never complained. He did have a pretty tight grip on her waist, however. She slowed down. “There!” she said, pointing towards a tavern. The carpet wobbled again. 

“A tavern? You sure?”

“Yes. And that person leaving it now, they’re what the wish was about; they’re a robber!”

“A robber, huh? I can take care of that. Wait, that armor looks familiar…” It looked so to Nova too, now that he mentioned it. But she could not place it. She’d never had a good memory for that sort of thing. Fortunately, Dreamy did. “Wait, I don’t think that’s a robber…” The warrior looked up, drawing their sword. “Mulan?” Dreamy said.

“Mulan!”

“Nova,” she said, lowering her sword slowly. “And Grumpy. What business do you have here?”

“What business do you?” Dreamy asked. “That’s a lot of loot you’ve got there, sister.”

Mulan raised her sword up again. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Hey, we’re just here to help!”

Nova reached behind her to touch Dreamy’s arm. Anger wouldn’t help them. Looking at Mulan, Nova could see that her newfound hardness was not without explanation: she was heartbroken. “We do want to help you.”

Mulan sheathed her sword angrily. “I don’t need help.”

“Yeah, not buying that,” Dreamy said. “I know that look, sister.” 

“What look?” Mulan challenged.

“You forgot about love. Happened to Snow too.”

Mulan glared. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Yeah, I guess you weren’t there. So back when Snow thought she couldn’t be with Charming, Rumplestiltskin sold her this potion-”

“I have taken no potion.”

“Doesn’t always take a potion. Trust me, I know. There’s a reason they started calling me Grumpy.”

Nova looked back at him. They didn’t really talk about that time much. Shame on her for thinking he had let himself forget about it. “Please,” Nova said. “We’d like to help you - and we need some help ourselves.”

“You need help?” she scoffed. “Well, the only help I offer now is bought and paid for.”

“Great!” Dreamy said. “We’ve got Rumplestiltskin as our bankroll. Whoever you’re working for now, he can top what they’re paying you.”

“Rumplestiltskin?” she asked, skeptically.

“It’s a long story. Why don’t we get a drink and talk about it?”

Mulan looked back at the tavern. “I don’t think a drink is in my near future.”

“Give it back. If we’re buying you out, you can leave those robbers hanging.”

“They’ll send someone else for it.”

“Then tell us what we can do,” Nova said. “We don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Mulan looked at the bag in her hand and shrugged. “Show me the gold.”

Fortunately, Gold had anticipated that whoever they found might prefer coin for their tear rather than magic (for peasants, a lost spouse often meant lost income, after all). Nova landed the carpet (not very elegantly), and Dreamy helped her up then showed Mulan the pouch he was carrying. When she peered inside, she could see it held more gold than the outside would indicate.

“I’m listening,” she said.

XxXxXxX

“What did Isaac say?” David asked Regina.

She was ready the slam the door, but the presence of the sleeping baby - and Roland, who had been a little jumpy after everything with Zelena - prevented her. Instead she sighed. “Well, apparently with the power to change any aspect of reality, my son now also has the unlimited ability to travel to any realm he chooses. I’d say he is grounded when he returns, but that hardly means anything now.”

“Henry’s a good boy,” Mary Margaret said. “He’ll listen because you are his mother.” Regina raised her eyebrows. “…well, except when someone’s in danger.” 

“Which is exactly when I need him to stay out of it.”

“Which isn’t an option anymore,” David said. And maybe he did understand. No one knew more than Mary Margaret and David that there was no keeping Emma away when there was a battle to be fought - but then Emma was an adult. _Not when she was banished to this world to be their last hope against me._

_Karma’s a bitch._

Regina sighed again and pulled out her crystal ball. Robin gave her an encouraging smile and said, “He saved you - and all of us - from Isaac’s world. He’ll be alright.”

She smiled bitterly, wishing she had his optimism.

XxXxXxX

“You want what?” Mulan asked.

“We need a tear from someone who has lost a love,” Nova said.

Mulan slammed back her drink and stood up. “I cannot help you.”

“Yes, you can,” Leroy growled, “You just don’t want to.”

“No,” Mulan said, “I _can’t._ ” Perhaps he had discerned that she had lost a love - and a friend, and a home, and her old notions of honor - but a warrior did not cry. And after living as a warrior so long, Mulan was quite certain that even if she were to allow it, she had no tears inside her to give. “If you want to pay the tavern keeper’s debt, it is 150 gold pieces. Beyond that, I want none of your money.”

“I thought the only thing you cared about was gold,” the dwarf said.

“It is.”

“Not if you have enough self respect to turn us down.”

Furious - at both herself and him - she placed her hand on her sword. “Are you paying the debt or not? Either way, I have a delivery to make.”

The fairy looked at her imploringly, but before she could speak, the dwarf placed his hand on her wrist. “Fine. You don’t have the tear we need. We could still use help finding one. Help us track one down, and you can name your price.”

She almost left. But he knew that she knew he wasn’t bluffing about the payment; if she left, she would be admitting that she was more that the sword for hire she claimed to be. She named an absurd price. “5,000 gold pieces, and that magic satchel you’re carrying.”

The dwarf didn’t hesitate; he extended his hand. “Deal.”

_Damn._

XxXxXxX

“So they’d gone to look for an ingredient we need,” the Savior told Guinevere. “If we’re right, it might be the key to freeing Merlin.”

Guinevere’s mind calmed, and she smiled. “I knew you would find a solution - Merlin would not have foretold your arrival if it were not to save us. Please, as we wait for them to return, enjoy our hospitality. Your rooms are ready, and the cooks are preparing a fine meal for this evening. I can also have refreshment sent up to your rooms, if you require.”

“Well, actually, I was wondering if I could have a tour of the castle? I, ah, haven’t seen many castles.”

Guinevere was pleased, but also puzzled. “Of course you may; I will have one of my ladies in waiting escort you. I would escort you myself, but I must attend my king. However, I must admit it is a surprise to hear that; you are the Savior, after all.”

“Well, I have seen one or two, but the land I’ve been in the past few years doesn’t have many.”

“Among the peasantry, then? That is well. It is the poorest of us that need the most protection; Arthur never allows himself to forget them.”

“Yeah, I’m, ah, sure, your Majesty”

“Please follow me, and I will fetch your escort.”

They followed politely.

XxXxXxX

Lily was starting to wish that she’d gone with her mother. The longer they stayed, the creepier Camelot got. 

“You don’t have a problem with your king invading DunBroch for no reason?” she asked Eleanor, Guinevere’s lady in waiting. Emma, Rumplestiltskin, and August were pumping her for information. It wasn’t hard; she was bubbly and chatty and apparently proud of her asshole king. _Fucking magic sand._

“There was a reason,” she said, “Our King would never attack anyone unjustly. It is simply that he did not have to state it; Camelot obeys him without question.”

“Ever wonder why that is?” Emma gave her a sharp look, but Lily just shrugged. None of this mattered anyway. She’d taken it upon herself to let Merlin know that if he didn’t talk to them by dawn, Arthur was toast. Emma wouldn’t like that either, but Lily was too done with this shit to care.

_It’s not like they won’t be better off._

“Were many men lost?” Rumplestiltskin asked Eleanor. He was starting to grow on Lily; he didn’t have the same hang-ups as most of the heroes, and he didn’t talk to her like she was defective.

“They gave their lives for their King,” Eleanor said. If she’d had a shaved head, she’d have looked like a cultist as well was sounding like one.

“Do you know anyone that lost their husband?” Emma asked. When Eleanor looked at her confused, she added, “We would like to help them if we can. It must be hard for them, especially if they have kids.”

“Worry not,” Eleanor said. “They are well looked after. No one in Camelot goes hungry.

_Yeah, I’m sure._

“Was any land captured?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“It was not a battle for land. It may have been for a relic. The Knights of the Round Table have collected many powerful relics for our King. But what it may be, I cannot tell you.”

“I suppose you can’t tell us if they actually got it or not,” Lily said.

“Our King has never lost a battle. If his aim was a relic, he did recover it. But please, take a look inside at our chapel,” she said, opening a large door. “The windows are the finest in all the realms.”

Lily looked inside. It looked like a regular Catholic church to her. She stopped. She didn’t do churches. _Wait…_ “So, you’re Christians? Isn’t that kind of weird? I mean, you know the Greek gods are real, and there are a bunch of others too.”

“We do not believe them to be gods, only demi-gods or, according to some, demons. Our god is the only God.”

“But what about Merlin? The Bible isn’t exactly pro-magic.”

“Merlin’s power comes from God.”

“How do you know that?”

“Our King has told us so.”

_Right._

Eleanor noticed when Lily did not follow them into the chapel. “Is something the matter?”

“I have a stained glass phobia,” she deadpanned. Emma glared at her again, but August and Rumplestiltskin both hid a smirk.

“A… fear of stained glass?” Eleanor asked.

“Yup. Childhood trauma, I don’t like to talk about it. It’s fine; I’ll just wait out here.”

“I’ll keep you company,” August volunteered.

“Sure, whatever.” Lily shrugged and leaned against a wall. August and Emma shared some kind of nonverbal communication as he passed her, and Eleanor didn’t seem to be able to process that things weren’t going the way the were “supposed” to. It was kind of fun messing with her, actually. Lily yawned obnoxiously.

August took the spot next to her, leaning back with his arms crossed, and though Lily didn’t usually smoke, she wished right now she had a pack and a lighter just to see the look on Eleanor’s face. _Maybe there’s a pipe around here somewhere…_

Rumplestiltskin pulled Eleanor away, asking a ton of flattering questions about the chapel. August reached into his pocket and offered Lily something. “Gum?”

“Where did you get that? I thought the vault of the Dark One ate your clothes.”

“And my phone,” he confirmed. 

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, but I’m kind of interested to see what my bill will look like. If I get a $500 charge for Candy Crush, at least I’ll know they need it more than I do. The gum is from Hook. Apparently, he’s a fan - stocked his ship with it. I guess he figured out Earth girls don’t appreciate rum breath.”

Lily snorted and took a stick, crumpling the wrapper up loudly and dropping it on the floor. This place reminded herself of her adopted parent’s house - everything was about appearances and had to be perfectly arranged to impress the neighbors. It didn’t matter if they were all miserable; they just had to convince everyone they weren’t. “Fake it ‘til you make it,” had been her adopted mother’s motto.

She’d hated it then and she hated it now. She enjoyed messing it up, even if it was just a gum wrapper. August saw her drop it, and she braced herself to snap back if he dared scold her. But he just shrugged and tossed his own wrapper on the floor. He started blowing bubbles with his gum. She joined him.


	11. Choices

“Ruby!” Belle exclaimed. “And Mulan!” Maleficent had located a tear (a war widow, as they had expected - she traded one of her plum trees for it), but it seemed Tink and Nova had made discoveries of their own. 

“Hey, Belle!” Ruby said, happy to give her a hug. Mulan hung back, but that was not unusual for her. 

“How are you? Did you find your pack?”

“I’m better now,” Ruby answered, sharing a look with Tink. “And no, I didn’t. They were here, but they’d moved on by the time I arrived.”

“I’m sorry,” Belle said. “But it is good to see you. Did Tink and Nova explain what we’re doing here in Camelot?”

Mulan nodded, and Ruby answered, “Yeah. Gotta say, it’s a bit of a surprise, but I’ll help if I can.”

“Thank you,” Belle said. “Mulan, how are you? Last I knew, you had left Aurora and Phillip’s kingdom; what brought you to DunBroch?”

“Adventure,” she said stoically. Something seemed off to Belle, but she was delighted to see her friends again.

“Well, it’s good to see you too; I’m sorry I missed the chance the last time we were in the Enchanted Forest.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’d like you to meet my True Love. This is Rumplestiltskin.” Rumple nodded in greeting. Mulan barely returned the gesture. “And this is his son, Baelfire.”

“Hi,” Bae said with a little wave. Another tiny nod.

_What has happened to her?_

“And I’m Henry!” Henry being Henry, he did not nod or wave, but stepped forward to shake her hand. “Belle told me about you.”

“You’re the Author,” Mulan said, not taking his hand.

“Yup! And this is my Mom, Emma; she’s the Savior.”

“Hi,” Emma said. “I know your reputation. Thanks for helping us out.”

“No thinks are needed; the gold will be sufficient.”

“Gold?” Belle asked.

“Later,” Leroy deflected. “Did you guys figure out what Merlin wants Arthur for?”

Rumple looked at Mulan shrewdly, but answered the question. “We learned that Arthur attacked DunBroch recently without informing his people of his purpose there. Guinevere’s Lady-in-Waiting hypothesized he was after a relic of some kind.”

“Did he get it?”

“I would speculate not, as he did not tout the victory.”

“Do you have any idea what the relic is?”

“No.” He addressed Ruby and Mulan. “The two of you were in DunBroch. Did you hear anything of this battle?”

“Only that someone invaded,” Ruby said, “And that DunBroch’s King was killed.”

“Could that be what Merlin wanted?” August asked.

“Possibly,” Rumple said. “His heir would be his daughter, if I’m not mistaken, who is still quite young. That could destabilize the entire region.”

“What did you hear?” Ruby asked Mulan. “You must have heard more that I did stuck in that witch’s house.”

“You were held prisoner?” Belle asked.

“Yeah. But like I said, I’m fine now.”

“I know of only one witch in DunBroch,” Rumple said.

“The one that turns people into bears? Yeah, that’s the one. Turns out she’s not as willing to bargain as you.”

“No? I’ve always found her amenable in the past, and faithful to her own code of ethics. She does not, however, hesitate to use people as lessons for others. What sort of encounters did you have in DunBroch before you reached out to her?”

“Drank with some Scottish Vikings in a tavern; that was pretty much it. They made it sound like she could help me, but she transformed me instead.”

“Did she provide any explanation?” Rumple asked.

“She wanted me as a guard dog,” Ruby said bitterly.

Rumple ‘hmmed’ thoughtfully. “What are you thinking, Gold?” Emma asked.

“I know that witch. Perhaps not as well as I thought, but such an act seems very contrary to her character - unless she was, in fact, desperate for a guard dog.”

“You think she had the relic Arthur was after?” Ruby asked.

“If so, Arthur was woefully misinformed about her relationship with DunBroch’s King; defeating his army would not get him any closer to it.”

“What about you, Mulan?” Belle asked. “What did you hear? Were you involved with the battle?”

“I wasn’t. It did involve all the clans - most seems to believe it was an invasion over land.”

“And how have the clans reacted to their new leader?” Rumple asked.

“They’re not happy.” Mulan’s tone was still strangely emotionless, and Belle was now very worried. She looked at Rumple, staring to wonder of Mulan might possibly be enchanted.

“So Merlin might need Arthur to get some kind of relic from the witch,” Leroy said, “Or maybe to screw up DunBroch’s politics. It seems to me all we’re doing is guessing.”

“He’s right,” Emma said. “The only person who can answer our questions is Merlin.”

“Let’s free him, then,” Henry said. “We have the tear.”

“That he told us about in the most oblique way possible,” August said. “Why?”

“To make us work for it,” Emma said. “Think about it - if he just told us directly, would we have run to get it?”

“Good point,” Leroy said.

“So what do we do?” Tink asked. “We cannot put Guinevere off forever. He could tell her at any time that we have the tear.”

“He also could have given her the solution at any time,” Rumple said. “Or Arthur. He did not.”

“You’re saying he wanted to stay a tree?” Leroy asked.

“I’m saying we still have a woefully limited understanding of his motives and goals. Freeing him now would mean relinquishing any leverage we might possibly have. Assuming we have any at all.”

“We wait, then,” Emma said. “See what he does.”

“What about Guinevere?” Leroy asked.

“Tell her we have gathered the ingredient only, but more is required for the spell,” Rumple said, looking at the potion ingredients he had laid out. “It’s even true. However, we exaggerate the time needed to brew it. If Merlin tells her that I am deceiving her, we will have our answer.”

They all agreed on the plan. Mulan remained cold and said nothing, only nodding when necessary. Rumple began to set up for his decoy potion, and Belle pulled Leroy aside.

“What was that about gold?” she asked him.

“She got her heart broken,” he said. “She’s a sword for hire now, would only come if we offered gold. I figured the Dark Castle has enough of it.” And now her behavior made perfect sense. _Just like Rumple - and Regina. We can help her._

“I see. How did it happen?”

“No idea; she won’t talk about it.”

“I’ll try talking to her.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, sister.”

“She knew me when I had a broken heart. She’ll understand I need to repay that.”

“If you say so…”

She passed Emma and Hook on her way to the door. Mulan had positioned herself there, watching them all impassively - except Hook. Her expressions were subtle, but she was glaring at him with well-disguised animosity. “What is he doing here?” she asked Belle.

“We needed his ship to travel from Storybrooke. We don’t trust him, but I believe anyone can change if they try. For expediency, we’ve given him the chance to try.”

“People can change,” she said. “It’s not usually for the better.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

Mulan glanced at Rumple. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t.”

“Will you tell me what happened?”

“No.”

“You’re my friend; I want to help you.”

“You can help by ensuring that your ‘True Love’ pays me.”

“Rumple never breaks a deal. He has his own code of honor.” Mulan snorted. “You believed in honor before.”

“I was foolish.”

“You were not. You were brave, and you inspired me. I would not be here without you.” She looked away. Belle had more to say, but the room was crowded, and, like Rumple, Mulan was a very private person. “You will stay for the night?”

“Until Merlin is dealt with; that’s what I’m being paid for.”

“Good. Whatever else happened, Mulan, you are my friend, and I am happy to see you.”

She didn’t respond. Belle stepped away, giving her time to think.

XxXxXxX

Guinevere bought it. She curtsied and smiled, ever so grateful for what they were doing for Camelot.

Waldorf found it hilarious. “You enjoy deceiving her - admit it,” it chortled. August ignored it.

A lavish, awkward feast was served and eaten - not a “celebration” according to Guinevere, but mere a show of hospitality (and Camelot’s wealth, as Gold pointed out). August wished they could ditch, and from the looks of his friends, he wasn’t alone. Waldorf cackled through the entire thing, telling him how to make it more “exciting”. August did his best to ignore it. 

It got late, and Guinevere escorted them to their chambers. They were opulent. August wondered how much of the luxury around him was stolen from neighboring kingdoms. “You can stop it all,” Waldorf said. “All you have to do is kill Arthur.”

“I’m not doing that.” 

His father looked at him with pity. “It’s speaking to you?” he asked.

August shrugged. “I think it’s bored.” His father didn’t buy that, but August didn’t expect him to.

“It tempts you,” he said. “With lies.”

“Yeah. I won’t listen,” he insisted.

Papa hugged him. “I know. I’m proud of you, Pinocchio.”

“I am too,” Jiminy said.

“Thanks,” August said bashfully. Waldorf was nowhere to be found.

Papa yawned. “You should get some sleep,” August said. He missed sleep.

“No, no,” he said. “I’ll stay up with you.”

“You’re never up this late,” August protested. “You need rest.”

“I’ll stay up with the lad,” Hook volunteered. They stared at him. He’d been assigned to their suite, apparently because he was an unattached male and protocol would not allow him to join any group that included unmarried women. Considering the looks that he and Emma had been exchanging all day, August was glad.

“No,” Papa said. “I do not trust you with him.”

But speaking of the looks Hook and Emma had been exchanging all day, August had been hoping to get to the bottom of that. “It’s all right, Papa, he can’t do anything to me now.” He rubbed his left arm, which still carried the scar from Hook’s hook. The pirate shifted uncomfortably and Waldorf laughed.

“I do not trust him,” Papa repeated. “He nearly killed you.”

“I apologized,” Hook said. “My quarrel was not with you.”

“Yeah, I know,” August said, “That doesn’t make it better… makes it worse actually. But like I said, there’s nothing you can do to me now, and it did make me human again, so… bygones and all that.” He turned to his father “It’s fine. I can keep an eye on him; I am the only one of us that doesn’t have to sleep.”

Papa would have argued more, August could see, but as usual, Jiminy came to the rescue. “Trust August,” he said, too quietly for Jones to hear. “He knows what he is doing.”

August wasn’t actually sure if that was true, but he appreciated the vote of confidence. He smiled disarmingly at his father. “I’ll know where to find you,” he said.

It was not well known around town, but Papa could hold a grudge with the best of them. August doubted that in his heart he would ever truly forgive Hook for what he had done, but actions were another matter. Realistically, there was nothing Hook could do unless he got his hands on the dagger, and August watching him was the best way to prevent that (if nothing else, Waldorf would never allow it). Papa glared furiously at Hook, but clasped August on the shoulder. “I trust you,” he said.

August placed his hand over his father’s. “Thank you. Good night.”

“Good night.”

He didn’t say anything to Jones, but sent another glare his way, unafraid and more than a little threatening. August smiled at the irony that his father feared for the Dark One’s safety but not his own. He felt a sudden surge of protectiveness, and Waldorf appeared again, giggling. “You can protect him. From the pirate… from time.”

August closed his eyes and sighed. His father didn’t miss it. “You’re sure?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sure. Good night, Papa. Good night, Jiminy.”

Another round of hugs, and there was no mistaking the wistful look on Hook’s face. _He wants a family_ , he realized. August could relate to that.

“Cards?” he offered as Papa and Jiminy retired. “Penny stakes.”

Hook shrugged. “If you don’t mind losing,” he boasted.

“This is poker, not pool; I’m actually good at this.”

I turned out Hook was too, which played perfectly into August’s plan. Hook relaxed, concentrating on the game (watching him shuffle was fascinating), and August threw a couple of hands before asking his first question. “Why did you come to Camelot?”

Hook looked up, unsurprised. “I wish to better myself. Surely you can understand that.”

“I can.”

Another round. Hook spoke first. “You know Emma better than I.”

_Aha._ “I believe so.”

“How may I show her a gesture of my respect?”

“Respect? Or affection?”

“Respect. She knows of my affection, she has asked for respect.”

August put down his cards. Hook reached for his sword. “To start with, try not attacking me,” August said.

“Self-defense is not the same as an attack, and you are not yourself.”

“So you _are_ afraid of the Dark One. Could have fooled me.” Waldorf giggled.

“Not for myself.”

_Ah._ “Emma. You’re afraid Merlin still wants Emma.”

“Or the gods do,” he admitted.

“You really do care about her.”

“I gave up my revenge to save her life.”

“Yeah, deciding not to kill someone isn’t the grandest gesture - more like a bare minimum.”

“And so you will threaten me now? Use your newfound power to warn me away?”

“No. Have you met me? I don’t really do confrontation.”

Jones looked at him suspiciously. “Not even…” he gestured vaguely.

“No, not even now. Maybe that’s why Merlin wanted Emma for this, and not me. She’s not exactly afraid of confrontation.”

Hook chuckled fondly. “She is not.”

August didn’t think Emma in a relationship with Hook was a good idea. Hook was hot - really, really hot - but he was a kidnapper and murderer, and you hear Emma tell it, probably a rapist. But then August had never judged Belle or Robin, and as much guilt as August had over Emma and as responsible as he felt for her, it wasn’t his place to interfere in her life. But…

“Since you brought it up, I do have something to say.” Hook braced himself. “Relax, like I said, I don’t do confrontation. But I am the information guy; I listen, and I learn things. So if you’re on the up and up, you have nothing to fear from me. But if you are playing her-”

“I would never.”

“I hope that’s true. And hope for your sake it is, because if it’s not, I will find out-”

“And you will, as they say on Earth, ‘kick my ass’?” Hook mocked.

“Haven’t you been listening? I don’t do that. Not even now - I wouldn’t give Waldorf the satisfaction. It really does hate you by the way.”

“Of course.”

“To be fair, it hates everyone. Anyway, no, if you’re playing her, I’ll tell her. And she will kick your ass. Or not. That’s the point.” Hook looked at him, confused. August sighed. “All Emma’s life - before it, even - people have made choices for her. Blue, Merlin… even me. No more. She gets to make the choices now. And if she choses to have something with you…” August shrugged. “That’s up to her. That’s what I’m going to ensure: she gets to make the choices, and they are fully informed. So all you have to do is… be honest. It’s not as hard as it seems once you make it a habit.”

Hook placed his hand on the table and looked at it. Then he met August’s eyes. “You are a true friend to her.”

“I try to be.”

“Thank you for that.”

August could say something glib about this being for her and not him, but they both knew that. And that was the point. “OK.” He picked up his cards. Jones picked up his.

_That didn’t go too bad._

XxXxXxX

Emma stopped just outside August’s door. She couldn’t sleep, and she knew he wouldn’t be sleeping either. She listened, not wanting to wake Marco or Archie. Or Killian… she was confused about Killian.

She heard his voice. He said her name. August said something in response. She leaned closer, pressing her ear to the door.

“How may I show her a gesture of my respect?”

She wondered if she was dreaming this. This was what she had been asking of him all along! She could see a future with him if he was willing to do this.

He spoke about his fears - he was afraid for her. And afraid of the Dark One.

“No, not even now,” she head August say. “Maybe that’s why Merlin wanted Emma for this, and not me. She’s not exactly afraid of confrontation.”

She heard Killian laugh. “She is not.”

She smiled and placed her hand on the door. 

“Since you brought it up, I do have I do have something to say.” 

She pulled her hand back. _Not August too! He has no right!_

“Relax, like I said, I don’t do confrontation. But I am the information guy; I listen, and I learn things. So if you’re on the up and up, you have nothing to fear from me. But if you are playing her-”

“I would never.”

“I hope that’s true. And hope for your sake it is, because if it’s not, I will find out-”

She reached for the handle, ready to charge in.

“And you will, as they say on Earth, ‘kick my ass’?” 

“Haven’t you been listening? I don’t do that. Not even now - I wouldn’t give Waldorf the satisfaction. It really does hate you by the way.”

_Then, what are you going to do?_ Fuming, she leaned in closer.

“To be fair, it hates everyone. Anyway, no, if you’re playing her, I’ll _tell_ her. And she will kick your ass. Or not. That’s the point.” _What?_ “All Emma’s life - before it, even - people have made choices for her. Blue, Merlin… even me. No more. She gets to make the choices now. And if she choses to have something with you… That’s up to her. That’s what I’m going to ensure: she gets to make the choices, and they are fully informed. So all you have to do is… be honest. It’s not as hard as it seems once you make it a habit.”

She dropped her hand.

“You are a true friend to her.”

“I try to be.”

“Thank you for that.”

_He does respect me._ She felt warm all over. _We could have something. He’s listening to August-_

She shook herself. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Those were _August’s_ words. _He_ had defended her choices; he’d been doing it for years! Killian had merely thanked him for it. _What is wrong with me?_

She heard someone in the hall. She stepped back. A guard came around the corner, his head down. He looked up and smiled. “Savior,” he said. “The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked, ready for a fight if Merlin was making his move.

“I am here to offer my assistance. My name is Lancelot.”


	12. Plans and Plots

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t been sleeping, but that didn’t mean he didn’t find Maleficent’s sudden appearance in their bedchamber irksome. The news she bore, however, was welcome.

“Lancelot?” Belle asked, rubbing her eyes. “He’s alive?”

“Emma’s powers tell her he is who he claims to be, but most of us would like additional confirmation,” Maleficent said. 

“Give me a moment to dress,” Rumplestiltskin said, shifting his legs over the side of the bed. When Maleficent made no effort to move, he glowered at her. “Time is of the essence, dearie.” 

“Leave,” Belle ordered her, standing toe to toe with the fairy in her bare feet and dressing gown. “We will join you shortly.”

Maleficent’s teasing smirk became serious, and she titled her head. “As you wish.” Rumplestiltskin did his best to push away the humiliation and reached for his trousers.

Once they had dressed, Maleficent took them and Bae to the puppet’s chambers. Emma and Lily were there, with Lancelot. The knight stood to greet them. “Sir Lancelot, at your service.”

“We’ll see,” Rumplestiltskin said. “You traded something to the Dark One. What was it?”

“How do you-?”

“Answer the question, mate,” Jones said.

“A magic gauntlet,” he said.

“In exchange for what?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“The Sands of Avalon.” When they nodded, he asked, “And now that I have proven myself, who are you?”

“My name is Belle,” she said, and this is…”

“Rumplestiltskin,” he admitted with a small bow. Like Emma, Lancelot responded better to honesty than obfuscation.

“Dark One,” he said, reaching for his sword. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s working with me,” Emma said. “Now you said you could help us. Why don’t you start by explaining how you got away from Cora?”

“Another test?” Lancelot asked.

“We have history with Cora,” Emma said.

“Do you know where she is?” he asked warily.

“The Storybrooke cemetery,” the puppet told him. 

“She’s dead?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Emma confirmed.

Lancelot sighed in relief. “She took my heart,” he admitted. “She was concerned about the threat Arthur might present to her, but I received no orders or contact from her after she sent me here. Now I know why.”

“But you stayed just the same,” the pirate said.

“Arthur _is_ a threat,” Lancelot said, “But not only to the Enchanted Forest - to his own people.”

“The sand,” Emma confirmed. “We know.”

Lancelot looked at him. “The Dark One told you this? Why? What is your business here? Was it you that cursed Arthur?”

“It was not,” Rumplestiltskin deflected.

“It was Maleficent,” Emma said. “I told you, Gold is working with us.”

“To free Camelot? I find that hard to believe.”

“We’re here to speak with Merlin,” Belle said. “Rumple warned us about Arthur so he would not enchant us with the sand. We will free Camelot, but it was not our reason for coming here.”

“I see. And what is your business with Merlin?” 

“Why do you care?” Lily asked.

“Because it was him that set Arthur on this path. He told Arthur that the only way he could be the true King of Camelot was to wield Excalibur - whole. He failed to mention where the missing piece was,” Lancelot said bitterly. 

“That’s what Gold told us,” Emma said.

“What do you intend to do?” Lancelot asked.

“Get him to fix what he broke,” Lily answered. Lancelot looked at her curiously.

“He has interfered in all of our lives,” Emma expounded. “He has some plan that involved me becoming the Dark One. We’re here to make sure it stops, and that anything he can put right, he does.”

“And that is why you need the Dark One,” Lancelot said. 

“Among other things,” the puppet said. “Can you tell us anything else about Merlin?”

He shook his head. “He has never spoken to me, or to anyone in my lifetime except Arthur.”

Emma crossed her arms. “That does seem to be our problem. We were hoping knocking Arthur out will push him to talk to us, but he tried to trick us into ending his tree curse instead. Our plan now is to wait and see what he does, see if he gets desperate enough to bargain.”

“And what of Camelot?”

“The sand, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“That’s one of the things we trying to get Merlin to fix; we’re pretty sure he put Arthur on the throne for a reason.”

Lancelot looked to Rumplestiltskin. “Can’t to reverse the sand’s effects?”

“I cannot. Like any curse, it can be reversed through True Love’s Kiss; however, for each person affected, it must be their own Kiss. Beyond that, we can only assume that Merlin has the means to reverse it as well.”

“There is no other way?”

“One other, but my companions will not allow it.”

“Kill Arthur?” Lily guessed.

“Indeed.”

Rumplestiltskin would have expected Lancelot to be appalled by the very suggestion, but instead he looked thoughtful. “But the Kiss could free a single person?”

“If it were the right Kiss. I assume you are referring to Guinevere?”

“I am,” he admitted. “Could I free her?”

“If you could win her love a second time. The sand has stolen her memories of you.”

His shoulders dropped. “It can be done,” Emma said. “My parents did it, after my mother forgot my father.”

“I’m afraid I will have no opportunity,” he said. “I am wanted by the castle guards.”

“We could arrange a meeting,” Emma said. “Convince Guinevere to come out to Merlin’s tree.”

“I would not recommend that,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“I agree it’s a risk, but wouldn’t having Guinevere on our side be worth it?”

“She could be a great help to us,” Belle agreed.

“If it fails, I can take her memory of the encounter,” Maleficent offered.

“Hm. If she could be persuaded to leave her guards behind, it might be worth the risk,” Rumplestiltskin admitted.

“What is your price for helping us?” Lancelot asked.

“Access to Merlin,” Rumplestiltskin truthfully answered. “If he contacts you, I expect to be told.”

“I can do that.” He stood. “I will be at Merlin’s tree an hour after dawn.”

“We’ll bring Guinevere,” Emma said. 

He bowed. “You are a credit to your parents, Princess.”

“Ah, thanks, but I prefer Sherriff - or Emma.”

He smiled lightly. “Sherriff? There must be a story behind that.”

Emma laughed. “Do you have all night?”

“Sadly, no. But when Camelot is free and you have concluded your business with Merlin, I hope to hear it.”

She extended her hand. “Deal.”

Her looked at her oddly for a moment before extending his own hand. They shook on it. Business-like people that they were, there was no lingering after that. Maleficent offered to transport him out of the castle, which he warily accepted (it would not do for him to be caught now). Then she turned to Rumplestiltskin.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I think he is sincere, and, if successful, could be very useful.”

“Do you think it’s coincidence he showed up now?” the puppet asked.

“He was telling the truth about Cora,” Emma said, “At least he thinks he was. Would Cora have known about Arthur?”

“She certainly could have, and if she heard about the invasion of DunBroch, she could have been concerned.”

“Then I say we trust him,” Emma said. “I mean, we’ve got to start somewhere, right?”

“We could find his heart,” Lily offered. “Wouldn’t he have to listen to us then?”

“If it can be found at all, it’s probably in Regina’s vault,” Rumplestiltskin said, offing a practical view before Emma could get bogged down in morality.

“Then he has even more motivation to help us,” Belle said.

“So we have a plan,” Emma said. 

“We do,” Rumplestiltskin agreed. If nothing else, it would keep her occupied until Merlin decided to make himself known.

Bae yawned. “Back to bed, then?”

Rumplestiltskin would rather have stayed and played cards (even with the pirate there) than struggle with the bed again, but Bae and Belle needed sleep. He turned to Maleficent. “If you would?”

“‘Night, Gold, Belle, Bae,” Emma said.

“Goodnight!” Belle said with a cheerful wave, and Maleficent sent them back to the sitting room of their chambers.

Belle took his hand, likely knowing his reservations, and bid Bae goodnight. Bae wandered off to the smaller bedchamber and Rumplestiltskin called goodnight after him. He returned it with a sleepy wave. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to read a bit before going back to sleep,” Belle said. “You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

He pretended not to see through her. He kissed her hand. “That would be fine, sweetheart.”

XxXxXxX

Emma sat down to play poker with Hook and August. Knowing she’d have to be up before dawn, Lily decided she might as well join them. “You’re sure?” her mother asked.

Lily sat down. “Yeah. Goodnight, Mom.”

She beamed, and Lily realized he’d never called her that before. Embarrassed, she reached for the cards. “Texas Hold ’Em?”

“Sure,” August said. “You in?” he asked her mother.

“No, thank you,” she said sweetly. “Goodnight, Lily. And to the rest of you.”

““Night!” August said, and Lily felt it when her mother vanished. 

“Aces high?” she asked.

“Fine with me,” August said.

“Me too,” Emma agreed.

Lily didn’t look at her. The rage was gone, but she knew Emma would get in the way of her plans for Arthur. She would have to persuade her to go to bed at some point. Knowing Emma, that might not be easy.

She found an unexpected ally. 

“Might it be time for some beauty rest, love?” the pirate asked after Emma yawned for the umpteenth time.

Lily had heard about his thing for Emma though the grapevine. Naturally, the hottest guy in Storybrooke wanted the Savior. Honestly, Lily was surprised Emma wasn’t in the middle of a love triangle with him and some prince.

“Maybe I should,” Emma said, and Lily raised an eyebrow. That almost sounded demure. Goody-good she may have been, Emma was not demure. “Lily, you coming?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve never had to sleep much. Turns out I get it from my mom.”

“She said it’s a fairy thing,” August said. 

Lily nodded. “I got that but not the sweet tooth. For once, I think I got lucky.”

“So you’re…” Hook trailed off. Lily rolled her eyes.

“A halfling? Yeah, but don’t expect me to answer to that. Apparently, it’s offensive, and I am not Elijah Wood.”

“What?”

Emma laughed. “I’ll show you the Lord of the Rings when we get back.”

August looked at her. Hook stood up. “Well, if Lily is unable to escort you, it would be my pleasure,” he said, offing his hand.

Emma smiled like a dope, but then shook herself. “We’re trying not to attract attention, remember? I’ll be less likely to be seen if I go alone.”

Hook dropped his hand. “If you think that’s best.”

“I do.” She didn’t sound certain. It was kind of sickening, actually. _“True Love” - blech. And with that creep?_

“Goodnight, Emma,” August said. 

She smiled comfortably this time and patted him on the shoulder. “Goodnight, August, Killian, Lily.”

“Goodnight, Emma,” Hook said.

“Yeah, ‘night,” Lily muttered. It was her turn to deal, and she shuffled. As if he could be any more obvious, Hook played exactly one more hand before calling it a night.

“To the success of tomorrow’s mission,” he toasted, standing up and draining the last of his wine. “Good night to you both.”

“‘Night.”

“‘Night.”

Several hours from dawn, and she was left alone with August. She concentrated on her cards and keeping an eye on the sky. “I feel like you had a reason for staying behind,” he said after losing a pile of pennies to her.

She looked up from stacking them. “Is this a come on? Because I know what you did with my mother last night.”

“No, just a friend wondering what’s up.”

“We’re not friends.”

“We could be.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a come on?”

He raised his hands innocently. “Believe it or not, I have a lot of friends I don’t sleep with. Emma, Nova, Belle…”

“Gold would cut your balls off if you made a move on Belle.”

“And yet he trusts me alone with her; if I can win him over, I can win you over. How about a drinking game - truth or dare?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid enough to get into a drinking game with the Dark One.”

He frowned at his wine. “Oh, right; I forgot.” He looked up, “Shut up, Wal-” he looked behind him. “Huh, it didn’t show up.”

She leaned back in her chair and shuffled the cards just for something to do. “How often do you see it?”

He took a gulp of wine. “More than I’d like to.” 

“I guess it’s a pretty big mind-fuck.”

He snorted. “Oh, yeah.”

“You must really care about Emma to do that for her.”

He put his wine down. “I do care for her, but that wasn’t the only reason I did it.”

“The power?” Lily had to admit, she would be tempted.

“Oh, hell no. With great power comes great responsibility, and responsibility and I have never gotten along. No, I did it to screw up the gods’ plan.”

Lily smirked. “Now, that I can understand. But you do have the power now; why not take the fight to them?”

“Aside from the fact that they could crush even the Dark One like a bug?”

“Yeah, aside from that.” 

“Because that’s exactly what Emma would have done.”

“Emma is the Savior.”

“Exactly, and they wanted her as the Dark One.”

She looked at her glass. He’d thought this through more than she’d given him credit for. She picked up her glass. “So what would you do for her?”

“Ah, ah. I shared; it’s your turn.”

“I did not agree to that.”

“You can’t expect to get something for nothing from the Dark One. It doesn’t have to be big. What’s your favorite color?”

“And why does the Dark One want to know that?”

“The Dark One is bored and likes to get to know people.”

Thirty years of life experiences plus Emma’s extra darkness told Lily that was bullshit. But what she’d seen of August and his compatriots so far told her it wasn’t. She shrugged. “Blue.”

“Any blue? Baby blue?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Dark blue. I answered your question, so how about mine: what would you do for Emma?”

“Honestly? Actually, I don’t want to turn to wood, so honest is what you’re getting whether you want it or not… I don’t really know. I’ve never been good at self-awareness. But my donkey self was willing to die for her, so that’s something.”

“For her? From where I was standing, you died for Hook.”

“Allow me my fictions,” he said dryly.

“Will your wood thing allow that?”

He twitched his foot. “As far as I can tell, it doesn’t punish me for self delusion, just deliberate lies.”

“What good is it then?” she joked.

“For me? Not much. For Blue, pretty useful - until it wasn’t.” He smirked, remembering something.

“That sounds like a story I need to hear.” Lily knew enough about the Blue Fairy to hate her; it was her example Snow White and Prince Charming had been following after all (even more than they knew at the time). _Moralizing bitch._

“Sure - after you answer my next question. Favorite pizza toppings?”

“Sauce and cheese,” she deadpanned. “Storytime.”

August laughed. “Can’t argue with that. Basically, it helped me catch her in a lie…”

August was a good storyteller. She refused to let herself fall into his stories, but she could see how others had. Whether he was sincere or not, it felt nice to have his - anyone’s - attention. To be seen. Her mother saw the baby she’d lost. Emma saw the friend she had betrayed. If Lily were an optimistic person, she could convince herself August saw _her._

But she wasn’t. For the first time in a long time, that made her sad.

The door to one of the bedrooms opened, and August’s father stepped out. He smiled at them both. “Good morning, Pinocchio, Lily.”

They both looked at the sky through windows, still dark and peppered with stars. “Morning in the technical sense,” August said. “Good morning, Papa.” They hugged, both smiling affectionately, and it took her a moment to realize that the usual surge of biting jealously didn’t pop up. 

_Huh._

Marco built up the fire and boiled water for tea. August pulled out a box of Triscuits. “Hook’s pretty obsessed with those,” Lily observed.

“I’m glad,” August said, biting into one. “I’d rather not have a breakfast of hardtack with a side of weevils.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Thank you,” Marco said to her, “For staying up with him. Do you need to return to your room?”

“Are you kicking me out?” she teased.

“No!” he insisted. “Of course you are welcome to stay!”

“Relax, I’m kidding. It’s fine. I’ll head out around dawn.”

That last hurdle jumped, she took some crackers and a cup of tea and waited for the light before the sunrise. _You’re running out of time, Merlin._

Marco and August were such different people, it was like a sitcom, watching them together. It really was pretty sweet. She wondered what they would think if they knew she was plotting a murder.

It was almost time for her to leave when the cricket guy woke up. He wasn’t nearly as put-together as Marco, and he yawned hugely into his hand. “Good morning,” he said. Marco poured him a cup of tea without asking. Deciding it would be better to get out of there before the walking conscience was completely with it, she took that as her cue to go.

He waved at her sleepily. “Goodbye, Lily.”

“Wait,” August said, “What about your winnings?”

“Three bucks in pennies? Keep it.” She wondered why she’d said that. She’d been broke for too often to ever pass up free money, no matter how little.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Sure about what she needed to do next, anyway. _Time’s up, Merlin, I gave you until dawn._ “See you later.”

“‘Later!”

“Goodbye, Lily,” Marco said. They were a cute family, gathered around the table with Triscuits and tea. It had been nice to pretend. She regretted she would not get another chance. 

She checked the hall. It was clear. She stepped out and shut the door behind her. During the yesterday’s tour, Eleanor had let slip where Arthur’s chambers were. Keeping an ear out for guards, she headed that way.


	13. Turnabout

“Lily.”

She stopped. Merlin was standing in front of her. She crossed her arms. “Cutting it a little close, weren’t you?”

“Stop what you are doing; you don’t have to take this path.”

“This path? The one you put me on, you mean?”

“You have free will; you can choose to be better.”

She laughed. “You’re really going to lecture me? After you created the Dark One, after you fucked with all of us, after you turned Arthur into Medieval Stalin? Yeah, that’s not how this works. How it works is: you talk to us, you answer our questions, and you fix what you broke. Or your precious Arthur is one crispy king.”

“I can alert to guard to your intentions.”

“Uh, I’ve got magic, I can curse shit, and, oh yeah, turn into a _freaking dragon._ I don’t think the guards are going to be a problem.”

“And your companions?”

“If Emma has a problem with it, that’s her issue. Somehow, I don’t think Gold or my mother are going to care. Or, you know, you can make this easy. Drop your cryptic bullshit and have some freaking respect for us mere mortals, and everyone’s happy - everyone wins.” She glanced at the window. “It’s almost dawn; what will it be?”

He didn’t look at her like she was scum. No, it was worse than that. He looked at her like a kid that just declared they didn’t believe in Santa - disappointed and confused. Like her adopted mother who had always asked, “Where did we go wrong?”

_Oh, fuck this._

She’d never actually teleported anything before, but all her spells had more or less worked so far, so why not? She reached for her magic and _pulled._

“Hey!”

“Bloody hell.”

“Lily?”

Emma, Gold, and her mother all dropped to the floor in their PJs. “Hey, guys,” Lily said, “Look who showed up.”

“Merlin?” Emma got to her feet first.

He smiled at her - just her. _Of freaking course._ “Hello, Emma.”

“You’re ready to talk to us?” she asked. Gold braced himself against the wall as he got to his feet, and Lily realized she had forgotten his cane. Apparently, so did her mother, who summoned it without taking her eyes of Merlin.

“I’m here to warn you. Lily intends to kill Arthur,” Merlin told them.

“ _If_ you don’t cooperate,” she said. “The ball’s in your court, champ.”

“You cannot allow her to do this,” he said.

As Lily has expected, neither Gold nor her mother seemed impressed by his declaration. She braced herself for Emma’s reaction. 

Emma looked at her, then at Merlin. “I agree it would be wrong to kill Arthur, and I agree that the right thing is to defend his life. But if I need to step in, it’s only because you’ve decided that continuing to toy with us is more important. And frankly, I’m not sure I can stop both Lily and Maleficent.”

That was… Lily wasn’t sure what that was. Merlin looked at Emma like he had looked at Lily, and suddenly it was the two of them as teenagers, just her and Emma against the world. Lily smiled. “There’s your answer, straight from the Savior - what do you care about more? Arthur or your bullshit?”

Her mother had summoned her witch’s robes, staff and horns. Gold was still barefoot in his pajamas, but his unflinching glare was cold enough to burn.

A beat of silence, then another. Lily exchanged a nod with her mother, and braced herself to teleport directly to Arthur’s bedroom. “Wait,” Merlin said.

“Yeah?”

“You are correct,” he told Emma. “If my candor is all that is required to save a life, it would be obscene for me to remain silent.”

“Great,” Lily said, “Let’s get everyone in the lab.” Merlin opened his mouth. “That’s the deal,” she said. “None of this one-to-one manipulative bullshit. This is about transparency. Everyone gets to listen in so we have witnesses.”

“I think that’s fair,” Emma said. “What you’ve done has affected all of us.”

Merlin’s glanced towards Gold. “Again, you are right. I will accompany you there.”

Lily’s eyes caught her mom’s. She’d known her mom loved her - that had been obvious since they’d met. She’d even acted proud, but Lily didn’t see how she could be when she hadn’t been around. She looked proud now, and this time… Lily could believe it.

XxXxXxX

_Are we finally getting some answers?_

Papa had shaken Bae awake just before dawn, telling him that Lily had convinced Merlin to show himself. “You’re sure?” Bae had asked.

“I saw his projection myself. He has agreed to speak to our entire party in the laboratory. Get dressed - quickly!”

He thought of another sudden awakening lifetimes ago. _Could we really be getting to the end of this?_

When they entered the lab, Merlin was waiting, easily recognizable from the drawing in Henry’s Book. He smiled benevolently. Not one face in the room trusted him at all.

“Baelfire,” he said. “It is good to meet you.”

“You know my name?”

“I do.”

“Did you know I was in Neverland?”

“…I did.”

“Care to explain why you didn’t tell my father that?”

“I saw only disaster down that path.”

“What did you see?”

“Darkness and death. I am sorry, Baelfire, but there was only one future I saw in which the curse of the Dark One was destroyed.”

“The one where Emma took it on.”

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Called it!” August crowed sarcastically. Tink snickered, and Emma shook her head.

Nova and Leroy were among the last to arrive, along with Granny, Ruby, and Mulan. “Now we’re all here,” Emma announced. “Why don’t you start from the beginning: where did you get your ability to see the future?”

“From the Holy Grail. It is part of my responsibility as the Sorcerer.”

Emma and Papa exchanged a look. “And where did you get the Hoy Grail from?” Emma asked.

“I doesn’t matter; it is beyond anyone’s reach now.”

“That’s not why I asked,” Emma said coldly. “Someone - a god - was behind all of this. Did one of them give you the Holy Grail? Or did they make it?”

He seemed taken aback. “It was made by the gods; I know this. It was not given to me, but when I discovered it and drank from it, I was judged worthy. My companion was not so fortunate.”

“What happened to them?” Belle asked.

“He died.”

“Do you know which gods made it?” Emma asked.

“It was blessed by all of them.”

“All of them? Even Hades?”

“Or especially Hades?” Leroy asked.

“All of them,” Merlin said defensively. “In perfect balance. Yes, Hades too.”

“How do you know that?” August said.

“I knew when I drank from it; I saw what went into its making.”

“So the Grail told you?”

“In a sense.”

“How do you know it told you the truth?” Emma asked.

“I simply do. As I know the future.”

Bae resisted the urge to face-palm. August didn’t. Tink sighed and patted him on the shoulder, jump down from the tabletop she was sharing with him, and approached Merlin. “You’re like the Blue Fairy, aren’t you? You serve the greater good?”

“Yes, exactly. I understand that you have chosen to walk a different path, but the powers of the Sorcerer come with a great responsibility.”

“Has it _ever_ occurred to you that doing whatever a magic cup tells you to might not be for the greater good?” Lily demanded. 

“I understand you skepticism, especially considering the world you were raised in, but in well over two thousand years, my visions have never shown me a false path.”

“She didn’t say false,” Bae said. “She said it wasn’t the right thing. And she’s right. Why did you create the dagger? If you saw the future, you had to know how much suffering it would cause. What possible justification did they give you for that?”

Merlin lowered his eyes. “The dagger was a mistake. My mistake, make out of my selfish desires. To create it was wrong, which it why it must be destroyed.”

“OK,” August said. “I think you need to start at the beginning of that story.”

They all looked at him expectantly. He blinked at them, not offended by the request, but genuinely confused by it. Archie stepped forward. “You’ve been alone for a very long time. I think it would help you to share this this, and we could see the situation more clearly.”

Merlin smiled, touched. _Leave it to Archie._ “I fell in love,” Merlin confessed. “With a woman named Nimue. I was willing to give up my power to live a mortal life with her, but she betrayed me. She drank from the Hold Grail without my knowledge, and allowed the power to be corrupted. She was the first Dark One. I created the dagger in an attempt to contain her evil-”

“Why didn’t you just kill her?” Lily asked.

“I loved her,” he said earnestly. “I thought there was still good in her, that I could save her-”

“By turning her into your slave? Are you kidding?”

“I realize now that no good can come from such dark magic. I was blinded by my intentions.” August raised his hand. “Yes?” Merlin asked, bemused.

“Do you know the Wishing Star?”

“I do.”

“You know the price of using it?”

“Of course. It can grant one wish only to each wielder with a pure heart, and the wish, too, must be purely intended.”

“What’s the price of using the dagger?”

“It corrupts the hearts of those who wield it,” he said quietly.

“If you had made it with pure intentions, would it have a price like that?” August asked this with wide eyes, affecting the innocence of his Disney self. It was far more effective and biting than if he had used Lily’s accusing tone.

Merlin closed his eyes. “No.”

_Check mate, August._ Bae smiled grimly. His friend rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up, Waldorf. You really don’t have the high ground here.”

Papa raised his hand, “I have a question.”

“Yes?” Merlin asked guardedly.

“If your original companion was judged unworthy, and drinking from the Grail killed him, would the fact that she was granted the Grail’s powers not indicate that Nimue was judged worthy? That the gods desired her to have this power?”

If August’s question had stung, this one seemed to tear down Merlin’s world entirely. His jaw dropped, and he looked at them in horror. “Even as she drank from the Grail she meant for us to murder Vortigan together… Why did I never see..?”

“You were in love,” Maleficent said. “If the gods intended to create a Dark One you would not immediately defeat, she could not simply be another villain.”

Merlin covered his mouth. “So they used you too,” Lily said. “Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Emma pounced. “You can help us. Tell us everything you know, everything they told you. You said they needed me to be the Dark One to destroy the curse; that played in perfectly with your guilt. What else did you see?”

“I saw…” he looked from Emma to Killian. “I saw you-”

Merlin vanished.

XxXxXxX

“Where did he go?” Leroy asked.

“I don’t know,” Rumplestiltskin said, “But I would prepare yourselves. Either Merlin is attempting to deceive us, or a being more powerful than him is displeased at his defection.”

“So it’s either a fight with the Sorcerer or the gods,” Leroy said. “Good. I was getting sick of waiting around.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled at his bravado, and discreetly checked his gun. 

XxXxXxX

It was dawn. Guinevere was anxious to check on the progress of Master Gold’s potion. She brushed back her husband’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. He did not stir.

“Good morning, my love,” she said fondly. “It will not be much longer.”

She dressed quickly. Just as she laid her hand on the door, she heard a quiet groan from behind her. “Arthur? My King?”

“Guin.”

“You’re awake! They must have succeeded! Merlin has awakened you.”

“No,” he said, “Not Merlin. The Lord God. I saw his image, radiant among the clouds. He spoke to me and warned me about Merlin’s betrayal and the strangers in our land.”

“Betrayal?” 

He took her hand. “Yes, but fear not, my Queen. With God’s blessing, I will protect my kingdom.” 

She smiled. “Of course you will, my Lord.”

XxXxXxX

Her brother had finally lost his patience. As his last token on the board betrayed him, he interceded directly in a final attempt to control the mortals’ path. And because he had interceded directly, she could intercede directly. She cast her eye to Storybrooke.

XxXxXxX

“What are they doing?” Regina asked rhetorically. She’d been expecting Henry to still be asleep when she checked on him at dawn, but she found him instead in Merlin’s laboratory with their entire party. They were preparing their weapons.

“Regina?” Robin asked, half dressed (she’d found dating him had shifted her entire sleep schedule earlier - she was still hardly a morning person, but she saw a lot more sunrises now).

“They’re going to war. We’re out of time.” She used magic to dress, not in her usual bespoke suit, but one of the Evil Queen’s riding outfits. “I’m finding a way over there.”

“I will call Little John to prepare Roland for school.”

As he made the call, Regina turned back to the orb. Maleficent, Emma, and Rumple were discussing something with great urgency, while Hook of all people ushered Henry away from the door and took up a defensive position. 

Robin hung up his phone. “Where do we search for our passage to Camelot?” he asked her.

She growled. “I should have kept the Sorcerer’s wand.”

“It was judged unsafe, and I doubt that has changed. In any case, there’s nothing for it now, unless you can find your way past Rumplestiltskin’s barriers.”

“Still no. Dammit. The Sorcerer’s mansion is our best bet.” _Even if I haven’t found anything for days…_

Robin didn’t argue. He woke Roland as they waited for Little John. Regina paced in the dining room. She opened the door for Little John when he arrived, and the large man raised an eyebrow at her attire. “You look like you’re going hunting,” he said.

“I am.” 

Robin brought a sleepy Roland down, and Regina smiled at him. “Good morning, Roland.”

“You’re dressed up,” he said.

“I am. Your father and I are going on a journey. Little John will take care of you until we get back.”

“Will it take a long time?” he asked plaintively. Losing his mother for a second time has left a mark on him. _Damn you, Zelena._

“I don’t think so,” Regina said, wanting to lie to assure him but unwilling to do so.

“OK,” he pouted. He knew arguing would not make them stay.

_I’m sorry, Roland._ If Henry weren’t over there, she would not have gone. “May I have a hug?”

“Yes.”

She hugged him, making him giggle when she briefly lifted him off his feet. She then stepped back so Robin could say his goodbyes.

She felt something - magic - in the living room.

“Stay here,” she told them.

Her fireplace was glowing.

She reached out with her senses trying to determine the nature of this magic, and the marble shifted before her eyes, revealing a door. “A portal?” Robin asked from behind her. His bow was drawn.

“I think-”

The door opened. “See? It’s- Regina? Robin?”

“Anna?”

XxXxXxX

“It doesn’t matter if it’s Merlin or the Gods if we kill Arthur,” Lily said.

“We’re not doing that,” Emma objected.

“And, sadly, that may not be true,” Gold said. “The gods can resurrect the dead, assuming they would even allow him to die to begin with.”

“What about my Book?” Henry asked. “If Merlin really is on our side, he can send me a story, can’t he?”

“Perhaps. Or the gods can.”

“So what do we do? We can’t just wait around for them to come get us,” Leroy said.

“We free Merlin,” Maleficent said. “I believe he was sincere.”

“And if he wasn’t?” Emma asked. “Could this be a trap?”

“Of course it could,” Rumplestiltskin said. “We have no way of knowing.”

“Well…” August spoke up, “There is one person we can ask who might have an idea…” He’d been hoping to avoid this, but on the other hand, there were a few things he would like to say to her. Everyone looked at him. “I would like to speak to Nimue, please,” he announced to the room.

The temperature didn’t change, and yet the room felt colder. Apparently, she was going for the creep factor. He looked behind him. “You can take the hood off,” he told her. “I doubt you’ll be a bigger surprise than the boar.”

Green hands - greener than Rumplestiltskin’s - pushed the hood back. She wasn’t hideous, just scaled. “You were listening,” he said.

“I’m always listening.”

“You want to weigh in? Did Merlin mean any of that just now, or is it a trick?”

Rage. Hate. Love. He felt it all from her. “Merlin tried to enslave me. He will do the same to you - to all of you.” She smiled and reached for him. Her hand could not touch him, of course, but he felt a sort of energy where her hand appeared to lay. “You’ve nearly outwitted him. You’re the first Dark One since me that could say that.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“What’s it saying?” Leroy asked. 

He took a step back. His father stood to one side, Tink to the other. Everyone on the room was looking at him with trust - well, most of them. “You’re going to fail,” Nimue said. “They will all be killed, and you will be all alone.”

“Subtle. Maybe try that on someone whose conscience isn’t a therapist?” August said. “He was telling the truth,” he announced to the group, hoping like hell his instinct was right.

“That’s not what she said,” Rumplestiltskin said knowingly.

“Nope.”

Mulan placed a hand on her sword. “There’s someone in the hall.”

“Trust me, please,” August said to Emma. He’d _felt_ the truth of it from Nimue. “Merlin was sincere - and he will help us.”

“If you’re…” She trailed off, blinking slowly.

“Emma?”

One by one, the people standing near the door drew their weapons, starting with Mulan. Emma drew her gun.

“Mom?” Henry asked.

“It’s the sand,” Nimue cooed. “And you were stupid enough to give away the dagger.”

Jiminy was next to Emma. He pulled out the dagger and stared at it. Mulan opened the door and bowed to the man on the other side. “Your Majesty.”

“Kill him, take the dagger, and run, you fool!” Nimue hissed. “You have the power to save yourself!”

August didn’t have time to second-guess. He didn’t know if he was immune to the sand or if it would reach him in a moment. Lily started to growl. “Go!” Nimue shouted. 

He’d only cast one spell intentionally before: teleportation. In his mind’s eye, he grabbed the tear from Maleficent, the contents of the potions table, and the most educated person furthest from the door and _flung_ them towards Merlin’s tree. 

“You’re such a fool,” Nimue said condescendingly. 

August raised his hands. “I surrender,” he said.

_It’s up to Gold now._


	14. Endgame

It was past dawn. Lancelot waited, concealed in the forest, for his new allies. And Guinevere. The castle guards suddenly became restless, and he readied his sword.

A burst of magic, and he jumped as Rumplestiltskin appeared, falling hard onto the grass as bottles and books rained down around him. “Blast!” 

Something had gone terribly wrong. “Rumplestiltskin?”

“Sir Lancelot.” The Dark One glanced towards him and then to Merlin’s tree. He started frantically rifling through the glassware scattered around him.

Lancelot ran to him, ducking his head to hide his face. “What has happened?”

“Your king has awakened. Our only hope now is to free Merlin.” Rumplestiltskin didn’t look at him, instead keeping his eyes on the ground. He grabbed the cane Lancelot had noticed last night and a small vial and continued to search.

“What can I do?”

“Buy me time.”

Lancelot wondered what his sword could do that the Dark One’s magic could not, but he drew it nonetheless. If he were to die today, he would die defending Camelot.

XxXxXxX

Apparently, August was immune to the sand. That didn’t mean much, however, when Arthur took the dagger from Jiminy.

“You’re nothing,” Nimue hissed, “Worthless! You could have killed him before he took it!”

Arthur frowned, confused, as he read the blade. “Which of you is Pinocchio?” he asked.

“That’s me,” August said. He’d have answered anyway just to stay on Arthur’s good side, but he’d felt a slimy sort of tug when Arthur had asked his question. Apparently, he didn’t get a choice.

“You killed Rumplestiltskin?”

_Stall, distract._ “Actually, no. Merlin set up this really complicated plan with the Author and his magic hat - Merlin’s hat, not the Author’s - and his Apprentice, who is dead now, by the way-”

“So you are working with Merlin.”

“I didn’t say that. He did not consult us, I promise you. He used us, all of us. I mean, what is it with ancient sorcerers that they feel they have the right to do that?”

Arthur looked at Jiminy. “Is that true? He used you?”

“Yes. We believe he was obeying the commands of one or more gods, who intended that the Savior become the Dark One.”

“You’re the Savior?” Arthur asked August skeptically.

“Nope. At the last minute, I figured out that was their plan, so I took on the curse myself to screw it up. I _may_ have a history of making impulsive decisions.”

Arthur smiled. “So Merlin is your enemy.”

_A statement, not a question - ha!_ “I’m not exactly happy with him, I can assure you.”

“And what of the final member of your party? Where did he disappear to?”

_Shit._ “Just outside.”

“Outside this room?”

“Outside the castle walls.” Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

“Why?”

The curse yanked at him, and Nimue laughed. “I sent him there,” August admitted. Every weapon in the room pointed at him.

“Why?” Arthur demanded.

Another yank. It _hurt._ “We think Merlin defected and he’ll be willing to help us if we free him.”

“The gods woke you,” Emma told Arthur, her gun still trained on August. “When Merlin betrayed him. You are their champion.”

“Or their tool,” August said. “They were perfectly happy to let you stay cursed until they needed you.”

“I am chosen by God,” Arthur said. “But let your companion free Merlin. I have what I need now to kill him. Ah-!” Arthur clutched his head.

Nova readied her wand. “Your Majesty?” 

“I’ve had another vision. You,” he said to August. “I command you to stop Merlin from being freed.”

_The gods aren’t really going the subtle route anymore, are they?_ But that was a far lesser concern than the pull of the dagger. His head began to buzz. _At least he didn’t command me to kill anyone._ He teleported down to Merlin’s tree.

He sighed. “I’d really hoped you were done,” he said to Gold. Lancelot stood in front of him and raised his sword.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t scattered the contents of my potions table across the ground I could have been,” Gold quipped. “Have you been commanded to kill me?”

“Fortunately not. Just stop you.” August summoned the bottle with the tear into his hand, while Lancelot looked on in confusion. “There, you’ve been stopped. Any idea what to do next?”

“I don’t suppose even you could convince him that freeing Merlin is in his best interest?” Gold asked in a weary, wry tone.

“He was going to let you do it, and the gods sent him a vision right then and there. Looks like they’re done playing around.” _We should have never come here._

“I told you, you’re worthless,” Nimue prodded.

Gold tilted his head. “What did it say?” he asked.

“Just the usual demotivational speech. So, thoughts?”

“No,” Gold admitted.

“Shit.”

“What is going on? How have you been allowed to steal from the Dark One?” Lancelot asked.

_Oh, right, we didn’t let him in on that little secret._ “Um, it’s a long story, but-”

A rush of power. It felt cold and hot at the same time. August looked behind him. Regina was standing there with Robin, Elsa, Anna, and Ingrid. “Please tell me you guys are the cavalry.”

Regina smirked and summoned the dagger to her. “I should hope so.”

XxXxXxX

“Build a dome of ice around us!” Rumplestiltskin ordered the weather witches. “You mustn’t breathe the sand!”

They obeyed. The puppet ran over and handed him the tear. “How much time do you need?” he asked.

“You’ll know when I succeed, won’t you? Fetch me that bottle, with the red liquid in it.” 

He did. “How long do you think Elsa and Ingrid can hold out against dragon fire?”

“I’d be more concerned about Emma. That beaker.” He pointed. Regina summoned it to her hand and handed it to him. 

“What are you brewing?” she asked.

“This will free Merlin; it’s our only hope.”

They heard a great BOOM and the dome shuddered, pelting them with shards of ice. Regina summoned a barrier to protect the potion.

“I’m immune to the dust,” the puppet said. “I’m the only one who can go out there.”

“That’s not wise,” Rumplestiltskin said. The dome shuddered again. “But I think we are beyond wise.”

The puppet grinned. “Got it. Hey, you made this curse work for us for two years; here’s hoping I can do it for ten minutes.”

He vanished, and even as Rumplestiltskin scrambled to complete the potion and struggled to ignore his fears for Belle and Bae, he felt a tiny prick of baffled pride from the puppet’s comment.

XxXxXxX

August teleported just outside the dome. He waved. “Hi, Emma.”

“August, we need to stop Gold from freeing Merlin.”

“Why?”

“You know why. The gods sent Arthur a vision.”

“Well, yeah, but you remember what we figured out about the gods and visions, right? They’re using him.”

“He was chosen.”

“As a tool, just like you, and Gold, and the rest of us.”

“I’m sick of this,” Lily said. “Let’s see how that dome hold up against a dragon.”

“That’s the sand talking. Do you really want to be Arthur’s puppet?”

“Nobody tells me what to do.” She began her transformation.

“I really didn’t want to do this, but-” Nimue cackled as he teleported her to the furthest point he could think of - Regina’s castle.

“August,” Emma said accusingly, “I thought we were friends.”

“We are; she’s fine. Emma, think - this is not best for anyone, including Arthur.”

“And what makes you think you can speak for me, Dark One?” Arthur challenged. He’d reached the front gate, and he had his guards and the rest of their party with him. Papa looked at August, disappointed.

“Listen to him, Pinocchio,” he said, “He is king.”

“He’s not your king; we’re not from Camelot! Is this even how the sand is supposed to work?”

“You said it,” Emma said. “It’s not the sand. Please step aside; we have to stop this.”

“But why?”

“Because I command it,” Arthur said.

“You’re being played! Think about it, the gods send you a painful vision just as you make a decision they don’t agree with? Aren’t you pissed at Merlin for doing the same thing? What makes the gods different? They’re brainwashing you, just like you did to everyone else.”

Arthur paused. “And why should I trust anything the Dark One says to me? You and your companions cursed me and invaded my kingdom. Or do you deny this?”

August wondered if he would be able to hide the pain of transforming into wood if he lied to Arthur’s face, but it didn’t actually matter; Emma answered the question. “We did,” Emma admitted. “I apologize deeply, your majesty. We were misled.”

“We did it because of the sand,” August said. “I’m sorry you got caught in the middle of this, but brainwashing people really isn’t OK.”

Lily reappeared, looking sick and pissed off. “I can teleport too, asshole.”

“Right. I was just trying to buy some time, honestly.” 

Nimue laughed. “What will you do?” she teased. “You can stop this. All you have to do is kill him.”

“Didn’t we decide the gods probably wouldn’t allow that?”

She shrugged. “You won’t know until you try.”

“Who are you speaking to?” Arthur asked. “And you two,” he gestured to Emma and Lily, “Tear down that barrier.”

“I’m speaking to the manifestation of an indestructible evil curse. And please don’t,” he said.

“Pinocchio, step aside,” he father pleaded. “You know better than to be so disloyal.”

“Stepping aside would be disloyal.”

“Fine,” Lily said. “Not like this will kill you anyway.”

She transformed into her dragon form, and August took a step back. “Turn her into a goat,” Nimue said.

“I wouldn’t even begin to know how to do that.” Lily breathed a great burst of fire on the dome just to the left of him. August tried to summon a barrier, but his attempt melted like cotton candy under Lily’s flames.

“You’re weak,” Nimue said. “You have no focus.”

Fortunately, Elsa and Ingrid did. Lily’s fire only melted a small hole in the ice, which shimmered, revealing a second barrier. The ice immediately began to fill in the hole. _What the hell is taking Gold so long?_

“It’s not working,” Nimue answered. “His potion is not freeing Merlin.”

“And doesn’t that strike you as odd? The gods brainwash Arthur and now the potion isn’t working? What the hell are the gods so afraid of?”

“The potion isn’t working?” Arthur asked, amused. “Don’t you see? This is God’s will.”

“And why does he get to decide that?!” August shouted. “What gives him the right?!” The wind picked up, and Nimue laughed.

“He’s God,” Arthur said, like it was self-evident. “He made all of us.”

August’s rage flipped from hot to cold. The wind stopped, and everything went deadly still. He took a step forward. “Don’t ever tell someone who spent eight years in the American foster care system that creating someone gives you the right to do whatever you want to to them.”

“You’re right,” a woman said, appearing out of nowhere. She looked up at the sky. “You can stop now, brother; I know what you’ve done.”

XxXxXxX

“Why isn’t it working?” Regina demanded.

“I don’t know,” Rumplestiltskin said, even though he was quite sure he did.

“So who’s this Merlin person?” Anna asked. “Regina didn’t have time to explain-” She jumped as a wave of fire blasted the dome. Fortunately, Ingrid’s second barrier held, while Elsa’s ice rushed to fill the hole. “Good job, Elsa and Aunt Ingrid!”

“We’re running out of time,” Regina said. “There must be a way to make this work!”

“Not if the gods are against it,” Rumplestiltskin said, voicing the truth of the situation. “They woke Arthur to prevent this; Merlin will not be allowed to defect.”

“What about the other gods?” Anna said. “Have you tried asking Frigg? Or how about Sif? Or Sigyn? She always sounded nice even if her husband was a total jerk-”

Rumplestiltskin felt it when everything paused. Even without power of his own, he knew the work of the Dark One. _He is losing control!_

And then another power, this one very different. The dome and barrier vanished, and Ingrid and Elsa stepped back, exchanging worried glances. “Anna-” Elsa said.

“Please don’t be afraid; you deserve to bear witness.”

She was a goddess. Of that he had no doubt, although her appearance was modest. She wore a simple rose dress and plain, lavender veil over mousy brown hair. She would be easy to overlook if one were not paying attention. 

“Bear witness to what?” Regina asked, raising her hands.

“Present yourself, brother!” the woman called. “You have trespassed on my domain, and I will allow it no further.”

A god appeared, bearded, in stately robes. Arthur dropped to his knees, and Bae, Belle, and everyone else who was enchanted moved to join them. “No,” the woman said, making a small gesture. “See us as we are.”

They blinked. Emma shook her head. 

“Rumple?” Belle asked.

“Belle.” Rumplestiltskin stepped forward.

“Pinocchio.” Geppetto placed a hand over his mouth, horrified at himself.

“It is not your place to interfere with the sands of Avalon, Hestia,” the god warned his sister.

“And it was not your place to shatter families in an attempt to shatter mine, Zeus.” She was not angry, just immeasurably sad.

Zeus, however, was angry. “Hades murdered our father! He means to murder me!”

“And you mean to murder him. Neither of you is right, but he has remained in his realm. You have not.”

“Zeus?” Arthur asked, standing up. “You take the form of my God?”

Zeus ignored him. “You doom us all!” he accused his sister.

“That is a lie,” she said, still only sorrowful. “Hades is no threat to you, and you know this. You saw a path to revenge and took it. It will not allow you to destroy him or trespass any longer on these mortals’ lives.”

Zeus started furiously at his sister, and a deafening crack of lightning shot from the sky and struck the ground just before her. Rumplestiltskin dropped his cane and covered his ringing ears. Hestia was undisturbed. “You cannot hurt me,” she said. “You are not that far gone.”

“You’re siblings?” Anna asked, stepping cautiously towards them. “That can be hard. Trust me, I know. But if you just talk to each other, I’m sure you can figure it out-”

Elsa shushed her. Zeus ignored her. Hestia smiled. “You are correct, Princess Anna of Arendale. Let these mortals go, brother, and let us talk.”

He glared at her desperately. More lightning gathered. For the first time, Hestia seemed concerned that he might lash out. Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle and Bae. Without magic, he had no hope to reach them before Zeus called his lightning.

“Go back to your hearth, Hestia,” Zeus said. “You are my sister, but I am your King-”

“Knock it off, Dad.” A third god. Young, bearded, dressed in purple with a crown of ivy and grapes. He casually walked past his father and stood next to his aunt. “She’s done nothing wrong. You know this kind of thing isn’t allowed.” 

“Dionysus, you knew?”

“Yeah. So, just stop, please.”

“You conspired to turn my son against me, Hestia? Is it your doing that he spends so much time with mortals-?” 

“Actually, it’s their doing,” Dionysus answered for himself, “Do you know how many kinds of wine they make, now? And the party scene-”

“Excuse me, but could someone explain what the hell is going on?” Lily demanded. “You’re the one that’s been fucking with us all this time, do I have that right?” she pointed at Zeus. Maleficent placed a hand on her shoulder, but not as a chastisement.

“I, too, would like an explanation,” she said.

“It is not your place to question us, fallen fairy,” Zeus said, finally acknowledging one of them.

“The hell it isn’t,” Lily said. “What the hell gave you the right-?”

“I am a _god,_ mortal.”

“And he wonders why our family is so dysfunctional,” Dionysus drawled. “Basically, the short version is this: my uncle Hades killed my grandfather and tried to kill my father several millennia back. Since then, he’s been trapped in Hell, but apparently that wasn’t good enough for my father. Gods aren’t allowed to kill each other - at least not without a lot of drama - but a few millennia ago, the Fates told Dad about a possible future in which Hades was killed by a group of mortals. Since then, he’s been trying to force that future into being. In doing so, he did a lot of treading on the domains of other gods - particularly Aunt Hestia here-”

“I deny that,” Zeus said. “I desecrated no hearth.”

“You fractured families,” Hestia said.

“I created families.”

“So you did send the golem,” Emma said, “The one that got me pregnant.”

“That would have been unnecessary if my sister had not interfered with Baelfire’s destiny. I assume it was you, Hestia?”

“It was.”

“You had the curse take me from Neverland?” Bae asked. Hestia smiled sadly.

“I wish I could have done more, Baelfire, but I needed proof of my brother’s deeds in order to level a charge against him.”

“So you admit it! You have committed the same crime you accuse me of, Hestia,” Zeus accused.

“I dabbled in no realm but my own: I reunited a family.”

“Thank you,” Rumplestiltskin could not help but say. Not since before he had been first afflicted by the curse of the Dark One has he felt true gratitude towards a god. He did now.

“Why them?” Lily asked. “Why not me and my mother?”

“To avoid my brother’s notice, I had to avoid direct interference as much as possible. From this one change, the most good could be done. I am sorry for what has been done to you.”

“The Fates told you this new future?” Zeus demanded.

“Yeah,” Dionysus said. “You really should offer them tea. Wine works too.”

“And you? Why would you betray me this way? Has your uncle seduced you?”

“OK, first: phrasing. Second, I have a champion mixed up in this. In your timeline, he never would have found himself.”

“Gaston,” Rumplestiltskin guessed.

“That’s the one: the first openly gay knight from Avonlea. And thanks for clearing out those priests by the way. I’d have done it, but you may have figured out by now that direct interference is a no-go for gods. Causes all kinds of problems.”

“And yet you did it,” Emma said to Zeus. “You still are. You’re blocking the potion from freeing Merlin, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, you may want to stop that,” Dionysus said. “Hecate won’t like it.”

“Indeed I do not. What are you doing, Zeus? I demand an explanation.” Hecate, in a dark travelling dress, joined Hestia and Dionysus, a large dog trailing behind her. Even though he had never worshipped her directly, Rumplestiltskin, as a practitioner of magic, had always held a great respect for her. Over the centuries, a fair number of scholars had argued that the price demanded by magic was the work of Hecate, a sacrifice to her. Rumplestiltskin felt that if that were so, she was at least honest in her dealings. Other gods were not _\- clearly._

“This is none of your affair, Hecate,” Zeus said.

“It is my affair when you tamper with magic. Why are you preventing this transformation?”

“This man was granted immortality and power in return for his service. He intends to withdraw his service. It is just that his powers fail him.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Merlin is not your champion alone, Zeus. I demand you allow him to speak for himself.” Meanwhile, Hestia knelt down and whispered something to Hecate’s dog. It looked to his mistress, who nodded, then ran off.

“You would take a man’s word over mine?”

“When you don’t allow him to speak? I’m inclined to be suspicious. Release him, or be held accountable for trespassing on my realm.”

The lightning had calmed, but anyone with eyes could see the rage boiling under Zeus’ gaze. Another god appeared. “Hey, I got your message. What’s going on?” Hermes’ winged sandals were unmistakable. 

“I wish to level a charge of trespass against my brother,” Hestia told her nephew. “Please gather the others.”

“No,” Zeus told his son. “There is no need for that.”

Hermes looked at his father askance. “You know that’s not how it works, Dad. Back in a flash!” He disappeared.

“Care to make it two charges of trespass?” Hecate asked her king, gesturing towards Merlin.

It was a common failing among royals to consider themselves accountable to no one. In his career at the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin had seen many such kings and queens ruin themselves through sheer arrogance. They had all worn the expression Zeus wore now; he knew his was beaten, but he refused to acknowledge it. “It is just,” was all he said.

“My ass,” Leroy commented. Dionysus snickered.

The other gods began to appear. Athena. Apollo and his sister Artemis. Poseidon and Ursula. 

The sea witch’s gaze landed on him first, then Regina. She looked behind her and saw Maleficent standing with Lily. Then she looked at her uncle. “Why do I get the feeling we were lied to?” she asked her father.

“What has happened, Zeus?” the sea god asked. “You told me Hades would be dealt with.”

“Hades wasn’t the problem,” Dionysus told his uncle, “Not this time.”

“Silence!” Zeus demanded of his son, as the other gods continued to arrive. Dionysus only shrugged and sipped from a golden goblet he conjured from nowhere. Rumplestiltskin recognized Demeter and Persephone, Ares, the smith Hephaestus and his wife Aphrodite. Hypnos. Aphrodite’s son Eros…

Hera was last, a panting Hermes leading her to her husband. “Everyone’s here!” he announced.

“Not quite everyone,” Hestia corrected.

“You cannot be serious,” Zeus said. “Hades has been stripped of his place in Olympus.”

“In this matter, he must testify as a witness to these events.”

“I agree,” Hecate said.

But Zeus was not without allies. Hera stood at her husband’s side. “Hades has no place here. His word means nothing. He took my youngest, Hercules, from me, and has trapped him in his infernal realm…”

“Yeah, about that,” Dionysus said, “You want to tell her, Dad or should we?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, Dionysus,” Zeus said.

Hestia told her sister the truth. “Zeus was forewarned of Hades’ intention and allowed it to proceed. It was required for his plan to murder Hades to come to pass. I am sorry, Hera.”

Had it been any other god or goddess, Rumplestiltskin suspected that Hera would simply have accused them of lying. But Hestia was not vain, nor jealous. She had no reputation for falsehoods. “That… that cannot be true,” Hera said, looking helplessly at her husband.

“It’s not,” Zeus said.

“He’s lying,” Emma announced.

“Yes,” Hestia agreed sadly. “I regret it has come to this, Zeus, but the truth must be told.”

Zeus did have a history of falsehoods, especially with his wife. Enraged, disgusted, she stepped away from him. “You endanger another one of our children-”

“I did not!” Lightning gathered. Hephaestus, limping, stepped between his parents.

“Calm yourself, Father.”

Zeus raised a hand. Ares grinned. Athena stepped forward to defend her more humble brother. “A charge of trespass has been made against you-”

“Two!” Hecate called.

“-Two charges. Your actions now will reflect themselves in our judgment of you. And for myself, I see not only our King, but my father.”

The other gods nodded. Zeus could not best them all and he knew it. “Please, Zeus,” Hestia said softly. “Let us heal what has been broken. I miss my brothers, all of them.”

Poseidon stepped forward and placed his hand on Zeus’ shoulder. “Brother, admitting error is not shameful; it takes a great strength.” He glanced at his daughter, who smiled.

“It was necessary,” Zeus insisted.

“Then you shall all speak your piece, and we will see that.”

He looked at his wife, who glared back furiously. Hephaestus stepped forward, ready to defend her. Around him he saw very few kind faces.

Hestia’s, by far, was the kindest.

“Very well,” he agreed. “I will speak my piece - at Olympus.”

“Like Hell,” Lily objected. “You did this to us!”

“We deserve answers,” Emma agreed.

You deserve-”

Hestia interrupted her brother. “You do. When judgment has been passed, I will return and answer any question you have.”

“What about Merlin?” Lily asked. “He needs to fix me!”

“That will be resolved,” Hecate assured her. “You have my word.”

Lily would not have been satisfied with that, but Maleficent curtsied respectfully. “I think you.”

“As do I,” Rumplestiltskin said. He would rather deal with the goddesses alone anyway.

Hestia and Hecate smiled at him.

All the gods vanished.


	15. Answers

The gods disappeared, and Emma didn’t know what would come next.

“You are all my prisoners!” Arthur announced. His guards raised their weapons.

“You’re kidding, right?” Leroy asked him. Maleficent chuckled, and Lancelot raised his sword.

“I thought Hestia fixed the sand problem,” August said.

“She must have just cured us,” Emma said. “There’s the still the rest of Camelot.” She gathered her magic. “Don’t hurt them,” she told Lily, “They don’t have a choice in this.”

“I don’t have to hurt them, just him.” She braced herself to transform, and Arthur took a step back.

“Lily, no. If you kill him, that darkness will be your own; no one can take it away from you,” Emma said.

“How? How is it darkness when he’s brainwashed an entire country and turned his wife into a sex slave? Wouldn’t you have killed Hitler?”

“She’s got a point,” Leroy said.

Arthur looked at the castle walls. “Archers!” Emma warned.

Maleficent and Ingrid raised barriers with ease. “I suggest you surrender,” Maleficent said. “Without your sand, the gods, or Merlin, you don’t really stand much of a chance against us.”

Arthur clearly knew it. “I…”

“The potion!” Regina called.

Familiar black ropes began to boil out of it. Light magic, too, Emma could feel, and Regina raised her hands and directed it into the tree. It lit up, combining with the ropes. “Stop!” Arthur cried, but he was ignored.

The tree transformed into the figure they’d seen in the Book. Anna jumped forward to help him as he staggered. “Hi! I’m Anna of Arendale, and you’re Merlin, right? We’re here to help!”

“I see that, thank you.”

Arthur tried to run. He smacked into Maleficent’s barrier and fell on his butt. The dwarves chuckled and Lily guffawed. 

“Release this enchantment,” Lancelot said to him. “It’s over, Arthur.”

“I owe nothing to a traitor,” Arthur spat, scrambling to his feet.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin said. “You are as much a victim in this as any of us.”

“I am not a victim! I am the rightful King of Camelot!”

“Maybe Camelot should consider a representative democracy,” August said.

Lancelot gave him a confused look. “Camelot should have a Queen,” he said.

“And you would be her consort? Do you covet my throne as you covet my wife?” Arthur snarled. “She will never be yours; do you hear me?!”

“Anyone ever tell you women are not property?” Lily asked him.

“I’m guessing not,” August answered her.

Merlin had approached Arthur and now stood directly in front of him. “Arthur,” he said, “I am sorry. I misled you for what I thought was the greater good. I see now the harm I caused. Please, let me end it.”

If Merlin was expecting any reaction other than blind rage, he was disappointed. Teeth bared, Arthur drew his half of Excalibur and swung for Merlin’s neck. Merlin closed his eyes as if accepting this as his due.

The sword disappeared from Arthur’s hand. “None of that,” Regina said sardonically. 

“Witch!” Arthur shouted.

“Why, yes. How observant of you.”

“Listen to Merlin,” Emma said. “You were used. We were all used. But it’s no excuse for what you’ve done; help him break the curse.”

“Camelot is none of your affair, Savior!”

“Yeah, that doesn’t stop her,” Lily said. “Look, we’ve got business with Merlin I’d like to get taken care of this century, and we can’t do that until this is sorted out. You can either do this the easy way or the hard way, but it’s getting done.”

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Merlin said, “Truly I am. I drove you to this, but you now know your place as King has nothing to do with the weapon you wield. Be the King you are meant to be: do what is right for the people of Camelot.”

Arthur stared, angry… and hurt. Like Regina once had at her mother. Or Emma at hers. “Why?” he wanted to know, “Why did you tell me Excalibur was the key?”

“Because I saw a future in which you helped mend the sword and bring an end to what I created: the curse of the Dark One. I see now that that future was a vision sent to me to place me on a dark path.”

“Sent by who? The false god?”

Merlin looked questioningly at Emma. “Zeus,” she explained. “He was behind this. Apparently, it was supposed to end with one of us killing Hades.”

“Hades. Hell. Yes, it all makes sense now.” He brought a hand to his forehead. “I was so blind. Arthur, if you permit me to end this, I will help you secure your throne honestly, without the sand.”

“Uh,” August said, raising his hand, “Shouldn’t the people get a say in that?” Merlin looked at him, honestly confused. “I mean… it sounds like you’re offering him Camelot as a consolation prize because you feel bad. I know a lot of stories end that way, but that’s been the problem so far, hasn’t it? This can’t be about him. I was kidding about the representative democracy thing… but not really.”

Merlin frowned thoughtfully, but said, “The people of Camelot are not prepared to rule themselves. They expect a king.”

“Or a Queen. Guinevere should rule,” Lancelot insisted, but then he knelt in front of his former King and placed a hand over his heart. “But as the man who was once your champion and your friend, I vow to accompany you, be it into prison or in exile. I did betray you, and for that I owe you a debt.” Emma didn’t necessarily agree with that, but it was Lancelot’s choice. And honestly, it was nice to learn that someone really was the hero she’d been told he was.

“That’s the best offer you’re going to get today,” Lily said. “I’d take it if I were you.”

Arthur looked at Merlin, his last hope to keep his throne. Emma braced herself. “Once again, truth has been said by wiser hearts than mine,” Merlin said. “You have suffered, and for that I am sorry. But the people of Camelot have suffered as well.”

“They did not suffer! They love me!”

“How many of them died in DunBroch?” Tink asked quietly. “How many are missing their fathers and husbands?”

“And that too is my fault,” Merlin said. “But it is also yours.”

“I AM THE RIGHTFUL KING!”

“Yeah, he’s not listening,” Lily said. “Dragon time.”

She transformed, Emma braced herself to intervene, but facing a thirty-foot fire-breathing lizard seemed to rob Arthur of his courage real quick. She paused for just a moment and let Lily’s threat be her bluff. “Will none of your help me?” Arthur pleaded. His men, still enchanted, attempted to place themselves in front of him, but Maleficent’s barrier prevented them.

“No,” Emma said simply.

“Savior!” She prepared a spell to teleport him if Lily let loose with a spout of flame, but he didn’t have to know that.

“I’m here for the kingdom,” she said. “To save it from you. Let Merlin break the spell and no one has to get hurt.” Merlin blinked. Henry looked at her, and she shook her head slightly and twitched her fingers. He caught on and kept his mouth shut.

Lancelot turned to face Lily, but his sword vanished just as Excalibur had. 

“Merlin! Help me!” Arthur cried.

He could end it here. He didn’t. He met Emma’s eyes. He understood. “You know what you have to do, Arthur. I will burn with you, but I will not compound my previous error.

Lily took a deep breath. Emma prepared her spell.

“I surrender! I concede!”

Lily grunted and snorted a plume of smoke over them. Arthur and Lancelot coughed. Merlin conjured a potions table and began mixing liquids and powders. Arthur eyed Lily nervously as she sat casually on the grass, making no indication that she planned to transform back any time soon. 

As Merlin worked, everyone began to cluster into families. Belle and Gold shared a kiss. August hugged his father and Jiminy. Henry ran up to Emma. “It’s a good thing Grandma and Gramps aren’t here,” he whispered, “They would have blown it,” he said.

Emma nodded. “Good job playing along, kid.” Maybe her heart would take a ding for that. If that was a sacrifice that needed to be made, so be it.

Arthur reluctantly gave Merlin what remained of the sand. Merlin dropped a pinch of it into the potion, while the trained magic folks watched intently. Gold’s left hand was tapping his thigh, and she was pretty sure this was as close to geeked out as she was ever going to see him.

The first person affected had to drink the potion - that meant Guinevere. They made their way up to the castle meet her, and out of the corner of her eye, Emma spotted Hestia, Hecate, Dionysus, Poseidon, and Ursula. Dionysus held a finger over his mouth, grinning impishly. Emma pretended she didn’t see them.

Arthur presented a confused Guinevere with the potion under Lily’s stern (and now human) glare. Guinevere drank it and gasped, a rush of magic rippling from her out into the surrounding kingdom. The guards dropped their weapons. Guinevere placed a hand over her collarbone, horrified. “You enchanted me,” she accused her husband.

Arthur opened his mouth. Lily spoke over him. “Yes he did. Try him, execute him, whatever - we have business with Merlin.”

“Merlin… you are responsible for this,” Guinevere said.

“I am.”

Lily pinched her nose. “Please tell me he’s not going to recap everything for her; we don’t have time to go through this all again.”

“One more time, perhaps,” Hestia said, revealing herself. “Zeus has been judged-”

“That was quick,” Leroy said.

Hestia wasn’t annoyed; she only smiled. “Time does not move the same for mortals as it does on Olympus. “Please, let us share a meal, and you will all have the answers you were promised.”

“Finally!” Lily said. 

“I will speak to the cooks,” Guinevere said, rallying impressively. Emma didn’t miss how she glanced at Lancelot but kept her attention on the gods. “I am Guinevere, Queen of Camelot.” She curtsied. “I invite you to join our table.”

“We accept,” Hestia said graciously.

XxXxXxX 

Camelot’s cooks provided bread and meat. Tink and Nova provided fruit, and Maleficent provided wine. Belle took Rumple’s hand as they took their seats, squeezing his fingers affectionately. 

It was over. Finally, it was over.

“So what was the verdict?” Lily asked before she had even sat down. “Did Zeus get banished to the Forbidden Zone?”

Dionysus chuckled, and Hestia answered, “No. He was found guilty of interference. Like Hades, his reach into the world of mortals has been restricted until he shares True Love’s Kiss with another.”

“About Hades,” August said, “We have a theory that Hades wanted Zelena for that purpose. You, ah, might want to look into that.”

“We have, and you were correct,” Hestia said. “In fact, that very Kiss between them was integral to Zeus’ preferred future.”

“It… was?” Emma asked.

“Yes. There is only one object that can kill a God. Hades already possesses half. The other half resides in the world of mortals and is lost to him until her has been freed from his curse; for him to be killed, the object had to be completed.”

“And get this,” Ursula said, “Zelena was supposed to do the deed - to save Regina of all people.”

“Wait,” Leroy said, “Zelena was supposed to share True Love’s Kiss with him and then kill him to save _Regina?_ Her sister? The same person she hates so much she wanted to take over her life? That’s bonkers. Totally bonkers.”

Rumple’s hand tensed in Belle’s, but he dryly commented, “Perhaps that explains why Zeus was forced to interfere more directly; left to her own devices, such an act would be supremely out of character.”

“Oh, there’s more,” Ursula said, helping herself to the food. “All of that could only happen if Hook resurrected all the past Dark Ones to drag Emma’s family to Hell, changed his mind, sacrificed himself to stop them, and then Emma led them all into Hell anyway to save his pirate butt because she just couldn’t bear to live without him.” She bit into a roll eagerly.

Emma and Hook, who had taken seats next to one another, looked at each other horrified. 

“I would never…” Hook protested.

“That’s… why he needed me to fall for you,” Emma said. “The trip back in time, forcing us together…”

“Mhm. Speaking of, if you’ve been feeling some warm fuzzies for him recently, you should know Zeus has Eros shoot you up with one of his arrows. I guess you weren’t going along with his little plot. Smart if you ask me,” Ursula told her.

Emma jumped to her feet, wide-eyed. “Oh, my god.”

Even Hook seemed mortified. “Emma, I…”

“Don’t talk to me. I know it’s not your fault, but don’t.” She looked helplessly at Rumple. “How do I fix it? There must be a way to break the spell!”

“You just did,” Dionysus said, sipping the wine appreciatively. “The spell is broken by disgust.”

“Come on, Mom,” Henry said. “Let’s sit over here.”

He led her to the other side of the table. Hook said nothing, only poured himself a full goblet of wine and kept his eyes low. Despite herself, Belle found herself pitying him as well as Emma. His feelings had been sincere, and Zeus had used him just as mercilessly as the rest of them. Regina, likewise, had become solemn at the mention of her sister. Belle squeezed Rumple’s hand again.

Guinevere had taken the monarch’s seat at the head table, Merlin to her right. Lancelot had remained with Arthur, sequestered in his chambers. “Thank you all,” she said to them and to the gods, “Camelot owes each of you a great debt. If I might, I would now like to hear this tale from the beginning, so that we may decide how to proceed.” 

Hestia nodded graciously. “You have a right to know. First, we thank you for your hospitality-”

“Cheers!” Dionysus said, lifting his glass of wine. He winked at Maleficent who acknowledged him with a smile and a nod.

Hestia smiled. “Our story begins with my brothers…”

She explained it all, from Hades’ attack on Kronos and Zeus and his resulting banishment, to Merlin and Nimue and the creation of the Dark One, to Rumple and Bae and the Dark curse, to Regina and Snow and Emma’s birth-

“Question,” Lily interrupted, “Where do my mother and I fall into this? Was it just to take away Emma’s darkness so she could be the Savior?”

“That was part of it,” Hestia answered. “As was Snow White and David’s guilt about what they had done to you, and the Author’s imprisonment.”

“So it literally had nothing to do with me at all; it was just about moving other people around?”

“Regretfully, yes, as was the intended fate of many of your companions. And I confess, that while it did bring me comfort to reunite a family through my own interference, my choice of which family was dictated by the ultimate outcome on others.”

“Me,” Bae said. “You needed my father to change what he was doing, and he would only do that if he found me.”

“Yes,” Hestia admitted. “Once he became the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin was integral to the outcome at every point; your reunion was the pebble that led to a landslide.”

“Whatever your motives,” Rumple said. “I thank you.”

“So what was supposed to happen?” Lily asked. “What did he change?”

Hestia’s story took a turn towards a darker reality. She spoke about Rumple manipulating Emma, bringing magic to Storybrooke, and setting a wraith upon Regina. His feud with Hook that robbed Belle of her memories. A reunion with a then grown son that did not go well. Engineering Cora’s death. The arrival of the strangers and August’s transformation into a child- “I knew it!” he declared.

“You did,” Hestia agreed. The story became darker still. Another separation, and a voyage to Neverland. Rumple sacrificing himself to save them all. Regina reversing her curse. And then Zelena - and the life she traded for his.

“Son of a bitch,” Emma muttered. Rumple grabbed Bae’s hand.

“Shall I continue?” Hestia asked kindly.

“I want to hear the rest,” Bae said. Rumple nodded.

The plan descended into madness. Emma and Killian’s trip to the past. Elsa and Ingrid. Rumple using the Hat to betray them all.

“Wait, where was Belle during all of this?” asked August. “How was she supposed to not notice him going behind her back?”

“My Apprentice,” Merlin admitted. “My visions told me he was needed in Storybrooke. He knew spells that can cloud the mind. I am sorry, so sorry, that I fell for these lies.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Dionysus said. “Dad would have found a way with or without you. He probably intended to, actually, since the Apprentice was supposed to be the Hat’s first victim.”

“Where does the Author come into this?” Henry asked. “You haven’t mentioned him yet.”

“He was to still be imprisoned at that time,” Hestia said. She then explained about Belle banishing Rumple across the town line - she bit her lip and leaned against him - and his plan to ally with Cruella, Ursula, and Maleficent to use the Author.

As had truly happened, Henry - exempt from Isaac’s powers - had been meant to thwart his story and become the Author himself. “That was part of the plan?” Henry asked. “Does that mean I’m not really supposed to be the Author?”

“No, you are,” Dionysus said. “The Author is like the Sorcerer: he answers to all of us. Dad can’t pick one on his own.”

“And that is why his plans were so convoluted, correct? To conceal his intentions from you,” Rumple asked. 

“Indeed,” Poseidon answered, exchanging a glance with his daughter.

“But then when I reversed everything, Emma was supposed to become the Dark One, right?” Henry asked.

“Yes,” Hestia confirmed. She explained another journey to Camelot, one where Belle, on the word of the Blue Fairy, left Rumple behind in Storybrooke on the edge of death. Belle shuddered, and without a word, Rumple put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

In this tale, Emma - driven by desperation and with no forewarning of Arthur’s treachery - was tested and succumbed, sharing the curse of the Dark One with Killian against his wishes. Betrayed, he cast- “Another Dark curse?” Leroy asked. “OK, this is getting ridiculous. Whose heart was he even supposed to sacrifice?”

“Mine,” Merlin said.

“Well, that took a sudden turn,” Lily said wryly.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Emma said. “Hook didn’t even know you.”

“Nimue did,” Merlin explained. “She is part of all Dark Ones, and she still loves me.” Rumple sighed - another means to find Balefire that the Blue Fairy had neglected to mention.

“And you just let him do it?” Lily said. “I mean, couldn’t you stop him? You’re basically all powerful, right?”

“I could, but I was sent a vision of that future - based on it… I confess I would have let him do it.”

“This is nuts,” Leroy said, massaging temple.

Belle agreed. 

Hestia’s tale ended with what Ursula had already told them. Killian, full of hate, summoned all the deceased Dark Ones to punish Emma by dragging her family to Hell. Emma found a way to spare them by sacrificing herself, but Killian found remorse at the last moment and volunteered instead. Emma, accompanied by her parents, Regina, Robin, Rumple, and - 

“Wait, that Emma let me go with them to _Hell?_ This time, I wasn’t even allowed to come to Camelot!” Henry said.

Emma rubbed her temple. “Yeah, I’m going to go with clouded mind on that one. Did he really think no one was going to catch on?”

“Dad tends to overestimate himself,” Dionysius said.

“I’ll say.”

And the story reached its conclusion. Hades brought Zelena to Hell and wooed her, meanwhile toying with the rest of them. When her Kiss freed him, they then left Hell for Storybrooke and he shared his plans to use the Olympian Crystal to murder Zeus and conquer all the realms. Regina confronted him, and, when he attempted to kill her, Zelena killed him to save her sister.

“Any idea on exactly what spell Zeus was intending to use to get Zelena to do that?” Regina asked. Her tone was dry, but Belle would see the hope she was trying to hide. _Damn you, Zeus._

“Emotional manipulation,” Hecate said darkly.

“Seems like he did a lot of that.”

“Indeed.” Hecate agreed. Regina only nodded, her face solemn. Robin rubbed her shoulder, and she smiled.

And that was it. There were other questions, of course. Guinevere asked about the fate of her people, and was less than satisfied with the answer. In Zeus’ planned future, the people of Camelot were swept up in Killian’s curse and then abandoned to Arthur’s mercy in Storybrooke as the town’s defenders traveled to Hell.

“You mean the good guys just left him there?” Henry asked. “All to save Hook?”

Belle shook her head. It made no sense. It didn’t have to make sense. These were Zeus’ mad visions and had not come to pass. She decided she had no more questions worth asking. She looked at Rumple; he was thinking the same. They kissed. Bae sat back in his chair, watching them with a weary, fond smile. They were here now, a family. That was all that mattered.


	16. Departures

When every question had been answered and the meal finished, it was time for the gods to depart. They amiably received the mortals’ thanks and goodbyes as Rumplestiltskin found a place to stand off to the side with Belle and Baelfire. Hestia and Dionysus approached them, and Belle thanked them both again, curtsying deeply. “We can never repay what you’ve done,” she said. “Is there a way we can honor you?”

“Keep you hearth warm,” Hestia said.

“And your wine cellar full,” Dionysus added. “There are rituals, if you want; I’m sure your love can tell you all about them.” He nodded towards Rumplestiltskin.

“I can,” he confirmed. “Rest assured we will pay proper tribute.” And he intended to. A debt was a debt. If they asked him to convert the population of Earth to their worship, he would do it. Regular offerings were such a trifling sum compared to his son’s life.

“Good man,” Dionysus said. “Got a minute? Before we go, I’ve got an old deal I need to ask you about.”

“Yes, of course,” he said, hiding his confusion. Belle shared a worried glance with him, but nodded, giving him permission to leave her. He gave her fingers a soft squeeze before releasing her hand.

Dionysus led him behind a pillar and pulled out a scroll of parchment. “Most people don’t know this, but Uncle Hades likes to play pool. I won this off him a few months ago.”

Rumplestiltskin unrolled the contract. His blood ran cold. “This is…”

“The contract for your second-born child.”

His first magical contract. He’d signed it centuries ago, long before he’d even heard of the Dark One’s dagger. Bae, barely five, had been bitten by a viper, and they’d had nothing to offer the local hedge wizard for the cure. Milah had shoved a dagger into his hands and told him to slit the man’s throat and take it, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to commit murder (yet). The wizard had offered him a deal instead, and, like so many desperate souls before and after, he’d accepted. Like many of them, he’d thought he’d found a way around the price magic demanded - he’d simply vowed never to have a second child. But years later he had met Cora, and by then he was more than ready to employ Milah’s original solution. “I killed the wizard that held this.”

“Yeah. Turns out if you kill someone who is owed a magical contract, it reverts to my uncle.”

_Oh, gods._

But it couldn’t be coincidence. “I… didn’t know. Bae was bitten by an Agrabanian viper…” 

“Not a species indigenous to the Frontlands, I know. Part of my fathers’s plan, I’m sure.”

But a deal was a deal. Was this the price due for Bae’s life? He’d resolved to pay it once, and he would do so again, even if it lost him Belle. He knew she wanted children. He wanted more too, so badly. Perhaps they could adopt… “And now you own it. I assure you, I understand what that means.”

“Do you?”

“I never break a deal.”

“Yeah, I know. But here’s the thing: I really don’t have a use for your child. And honestly, my Aunt would kick my ass if I kept this.” Hope, but Rumplestiltskin dared not say anything or it would burst like a soap bubble. “The tricky part is, I can’t just give it to you. Magic has a price; you know that.” He did.

“I do. Are you offering an exchange?” His life in service, perhaps? Even without his magic, he was sure Dionysus could find a use for him. He seemed kind enough to let Rumplestiltskin live with his family when he was not needed.

“How about a game? I like games.”

He held his breath. “Do you have one in mind?”

“Let’s keep it simple.” He pulled out a deck of playing cards. “High draw gets it.”

A 50-50 chance. Rumplestiltskin saw no other way. Heart hammering, he drew a card. No. It was, “The four of hearts,” Dionysus said. “Not a great draw. My turn.” He pulled a card and looked at it. He raised his eyebrows.

“And yours?” Rumplestiltskin asked, keeping his voice carefully steady.

Dionysus showed him, smirking. “Two of clubs. You win.” Dionysus handed him the contract, and Rumplestiltskin took it, unable to stop the slight tremor in his hand. 

“Thank you,” he said. It was entirely inadequate.

“May I make a suggestion?” Dionysus asked.

“You’ve more than earned the right.”

“Don’t hide that from Belle. After all the work Aunt Hestia put into making sure you two stay together, I’d hate if you ruined it.” He leaned in close, smirking, “Plus Aphrodite and I have a bet with Ares that you’ll last, and he’s insufferable when he wins anything.”

“I see. I will. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He tucked the scroll into his robe. He _would_ tell Belle - no matter how the prospect scared him - but only in private. He bowed to the god. “I am grateful for everything you and your aunt have done.”

“Good. Remember that at your wedding.” He winked, and Rumplestiltskin didn’t know what he meant by that, but Dionysus didn’t wait for a response. The god turned around and meandered back to the group where Bae and Belle were waiting. “Is everything alright?” Belle asked Rumplestiltskin.

He touched the contract through his robe. “I believe so,” he said.

She smiled brilliantly and took his hand.

XxXxXxX

Merlin was humbled. After all he’d done, only Lily and possibly Maleficent and Grumpy seemed to bear him any ill will at all. Hecate had taken him into her confidence as if he were a youth led astray, almost apologetic that she had not seen what her king had been doing. For his own pert, Merlin was simply desperate for a way to right what he had wronged.

“If you insist,” she told him, “There are a number of souls trapped in the underworld that would have been freed had Zeus’ plans been successful. And a number that would have been lost.”

“I will dedicate myself to freeing them all,” he vowed.

“Ah,” the Pinocchio said, overhearing, “Before you do that, could we get a little help with the Waldorf situation? And I think Lily wants a word with you.”

Merlin could not help but smile. He knew Nimue would not like the nickname her current host had saddled her with, but for some reason the thought only brought memories of her annoyance when he was too playful, and not the terrible darkness that had come later. “Yes, of course. There is indeed a way to cleave the curse of the Dark One from you,” he said.

“There is? Great! What do we need?” 

Nimue appeared in the form of Rumplestiltskin. After all these years, his heart still clenched to see her that way. “You would trust him, after all he’s done?” she goaded her current host.

“Actually, I’m going to trust her,” Pinocchio said, nodding towards Hecate.

The goddess smiled. She appreciated a clever mind. Outmatched, Nimue fled. “Wise of you,” Merlin agreed. “You will need both halves of Excalibur as well as the Promethian flame to join them back together. I can show you where to find it.”

“And that will let me… live?”

“While destroying the curse of the Dark One, yes.”

“Actually,” Hecate said, “That was another of Zeus’ deceptions. Magic cannot be created or destroyed; you know that.” Merlin closed his eyes. He did know that. _Another lie I should have seen through._ She explained to Pinocchio, “You can cleave yourself from the curse, true, but the magic would simply enter the sword, to be accessible by any sufficiently knowledgeable practitioner.”

Oh,” Pinocchio said. “So there really is no getting rid of it.” He smiled bravely. “But at least True Love’s Kiss is an option, right? We know Zeus was the one who told Zelena how to resurrect it, so as long as we keep that information on the down-low, it should be fine in the vault.”

But Pinocchio didn’t truly believe that, and it was wise that he didn’t. There would always be those that sought out power, and they would find it if it were there. “The magic cannot be destroyed,” Hecate confirmed, “But there is a way to remove the corruption of all previous Dark Ones from it.”

The corruption Merlin had bound to it, in a selfish attempt to keep his love while also protecting the world from her. “The Hat,” he said. “But that comes with a great sacrifice.”

“The heart of someone who knew me before I was the Dark One,” Pinocchio said. Merlin nodded. “Yeah, I’d rather not. What if I crossed the town line? The magic should be dormant out there, right?”

“It would be,” Hecate said, “But when your mortal life ended, it would return to the vault just as if you had broken it with the Kiss.” His shoulders dropped. 

“What if you used a heart from a true love couple, and they split the remaining one?” Henry asked. “Like Grandma and Grandpa did with the second Dark Curse?”

Hecate smiled. “That’s right!” Pinocchio said. “And that would do it?” he asked her, “No nasty side effects?”

“If you know a suitable pair that is willing, yes - you would be a Sorcerer, and your heart would not be darkened.”

“…Unless I darken it,” he said.

“Yes,” Hecate said. Pinocchio glanced at his father. 

“You’re immortal, right?” he asked Merlin.

“Yes,” he said. “As you would remain.”

“I don’t think I can hold out that long.”

“Pinocchio…” Geppetto said.

“Forever is a long time, Papa. And there are a lot of temptations around.” He looked at Rumplestiltskin, who had followed his son and love to listen in on the conversation. “Can I transfer the curse to someone else the way it was transferred to me? Maybe someone with, ah, experience controlling it?”

They all looked at Rumplestiltskin, who blinked in shock. “Aside from the fact that I should not have to remind you that I have far more experience giving in to the darkness than turning from it, there are not many who knew me before I was the Dark One-”

“I did,” Baelfire said.

Rumplestiltskin placed his hand over his heart. “Bae, not for all the magic in the worlds would I place this rotting thing inside your chest.”

“It’s not rotting,” Belle said. “It’s been purified!”

“What?”

“When Regina used the Hat to pull the curse from your heart, it turned white. We didn’t know what it meant.” She looked at Hecate.

“All the darkness in your heart associated with the curse was pulled out along with it,” Hecate said. “You have the purest heart of any living adult.”

Rumplestiltskin was baffled. “That makes little sense. My deeds are my own, the curse notwithstanding.”

“You are correct,” Hecate said. “The Hat should not have done that - and would not have, without Zeus’ interference.”

“So he had plans for my white heart.”

“He did, but they do not matter now. It’s yours to do with as you will.”

He looked at his son, then at his love. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can!” Belle insisted.

He shook his head. “No. Do you see? Sharing my heart, Bae and I would be eternal - you would not.”

“We can find a way.”

“The only magic that could extend your life in such a way would darken the heart,” Merlin said. “And it would not affect only him.”

“What if you did it the other way around?” Regina asked. They all looked at her. “I mean, you knew you before you were the Dark One. When the mortal heart died, you would both die, correct?”

“Yes,” Hecate said, smiling.

Rumplestiltskin looked at them, unable to believe in what was being offered. “We would still need a powerful source of magic to fill the Hat.”

“Don’t you have a vault full of magical doomsday devices that really probably should be sucked into oblivion?” Pinocchio asked.

“…Yes.”

Belle took his hand, beaming. “Rumple, take this chance, please. This is how it should have been for you all along. You and Bae.”

Soulful eyes found his son, but returned to his love. “We would still outlive you,” his said quietly. “And I don’t trust myself not to condemn us both once I lose you.”

She placed his hand over her heart. “Then share mine. Maybe this is how I was meant to save you all along.”

Hecate and Dionysus nodded in approval.

“Seems like a fairytale ending to me,” the Savior said.

“Me too!” the Author agreed.

“Once you’re a Sorcerer, could you fix my little darkness problem?” Lily asked Rumplestiltskin, “Because if I had a choice, I’d rather you do it than Johnny Come Lately here.” She gestured to Merlin.

“Sadly, no,” Merlin admitted. “Not without the sacrifice of another infant, and such an act would darken the heart.”

“Uh-huh.” She looked at Hecate for confirmation. 

“Unfortunately, according to the laws of magic, he is correct,” she said. “Even a Sorcerer is bound by them.”

“I see,” she said. Merlin had failed her. Like he had Nimue and all the Dark Ones since. He lowered his head.

“But the Author isn’t, right?” Henry asked Hecate.

“No,” the Savior and Evil Queen said at the same time. “Not a chance, kid,” his birth mother continued.

“I’m not changing time or anything, this is just fixing something Isaac did,” the boy insisted. He pleaded with Hecate and Hestia, “You wouldn’t mind just this once, right?”

Hestia smiled. Hecate smirked. “If,” the Goddess of Magic said, “You alter only this one casting of this one spell to correct your predecessor’s error… I will allow it.”

“Great!” He rummaged in his bag, revealing the Quill.

“Didn’t we have an agreement about the Quill?” Regina asked him archly.

“Uh…”

She sighed. “Just this once. Then I’m confiscating it until you impress me.”

“OK! What should I transfer your extra darkness into?” he asked Lily.

“Uh, I don’t know? A squirrel?”

“Bad idea,” Leroy said, “It could run away.”

“OK, fine. A kumquat?”

“What’s a kumquat?” Henry asked.

“A weird fruit.”

“No, no food,” Pinocchio said. “That will be like Kenny and the pot roast; someone could eat it. How about a doll?”

“So a horror movie’s better, then?” Lily asked. “No way. Uh…”

“I could supply a vessel,” Rumplestiltskin said. “It can be left in the vault.”

“To be sucked up by your magic Hat? Sure, why not?” She shrugged.

“So, that’s everything?” Pinocchio asked. “All the loose ends tied up? I don’t mean to be pushy or anything, but…” he looked hopefully at Rumplestiltskin.

Belle leaned against her love and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. “I suppose… there is no reason to delay any further. Thank you,” he said again to the gods. “We cannot repay the mercy you have shown us.”

“Not to us,” Hestia said, “But to others? Use this new power to nurture hearths and families, and I will take it as an honor.”

“And wine, don’t forget the wine!” Dionysus said.

“You know my laws, Rumplestiltskin,” Hecate said, “Continue to teach them as you have, and that will honor me.”

They all bid them farewell, thanking them and vowing to honor them. He was not mortal, but in that moment, Merlin felt more connected to mortals than he had since… since before Nimue. Since his own mortality. They had been right; he had never seen Nimue as she was, but as he wanted her to be. These people before him, he saw them as they were - and they saw him. And they forgave each other.

_Two thousand years, and I knew nothing._

The gods vanished.

“Will you return to us after you have completed your spells?” Guinevere asked them. “Camelot would like to thank you.”

“Thank you for the hospitality,” Regina said for the group, “But I left Snow and David quite suddenly. They will be worried. And this one,” she squeezed her son’s shoulder, “Is grounded.”

“What? Really?”

“We made a deal,” she said, “No magic. And then I wake up to find you having breakfast in the Dark Castle.”

“It wasn’t on purpose!”

“Then let this be a lesson on the importance of control. Uncontrolled magic is dangerous; you know that.”

“Punishment doesn’t really help people learn control, you know,” Princess Anna said. “When Elsa-” They all stared at her. “What?”

“I forgot you were here,” Regina said. “You’re not usually that… quiet.”

“I didn’t have anything to add.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she huffed. “Like Emma said, it’s a happy ending!” 

“It is,” her sister agreed. “Will you need any help with the spells?” she asked Rumplestiltskin kindly. 

“Thank you, but I think I can manage them all, except…” he looked at Pinocchio.

“I vote Regina as curse transferer,” the younger man said. “She did it the first time.”

“I should hang out a shingle,” Regina said. “If I’m not going to be Mayor anymore, I should start charging for my hedge-witch services.”

“How much do people pay for magic?” Lily asked.

Regina and Rumplestiltskin shared a glance. “A lot.”

“Hmm…”

“You know I’m good for it, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin told his former student. “We might as well get underway.”

“Good luck!” Anna called. “I know it will work out!”

Elsa smiled. “Please call on us if you need us again. And you,” she said to Guinevere. “Arendale is always open to making new allies.”

The Queens curtsied to one another. “Camelot is grateful,” she said. “You can expect our ambassadors by the end of the season.”

“Great!” Anna cried, clapping her hands. Farewells were said, hugs exchanged, and the Arendalians - Anna, Elsa, and Ingrid (who, too, would have been killed if Zeus’ machinations had come to pass) - returned home.

The travelers from Storybrooke left to gather their things, and Merlin once again found himself apart. Guinevere left to check in on Arthur. Only one other person stayed behind, also apart. Unbeknown to her, Eros appeared behind her, smiled, and fired an arrow.

XxXxXxX

Before her departure, Hestia had suggested to Mulan that she should travel back to DunBroch. She’d informed her that Merida’s brothers were in trouble, and she needed help. 

Mulan didn’t want Merida to see her like this - honorless. 

She waited patiently in the receiving hall for Rumplestiltskin to return. She had no goal or purpose and was confident in nothing except that the Dark One - or whatever he would be now - always paid his debts.

As she waited, she watched Merlin, who, it seemed, had had his heart broken as deeply as Mulan had. 

No - worse.

She had nothing to say to him.

She felt a sudden, sharp twinge in her back. She hid her wince, and the pain vanished as soon as it had come. _Never show pain,_ Mulan had taught Merida, _You are a warrior, never forget that._

Merida was a warrior. One with honor and purpose… beautiful.

And she needed help.

Perhaps Mulan would return to DunBroch after all. 

After she got paid.


	17. The Sorcerer

They gathered outside the vault of the Dark One. With Hecate gone, Waldorf was making a final pitch.

“You would surrender your power to the being that cursed your grandparents?” it- she? - them? - accused. August ignored them. He almost felt bad for them; they were scared.

Merlin gave them the only answer they were going to get. “I will be in the underworld soon,” he said. “If you let me, I will free you.”

They morphed from Rumplestiltskin into Nimue and stared at him. The stare burned with hate, but also a twisted sort of love. 

August wanted them out of his head.

“So how is this going to work?” he asked. “Are we going to wait for the Hat to spit it back out again? Because if we give it a choice, I’m not sure we can count on it taking Gold - it knows what we’re planning to do.”

“The curse must have a host,” Merlin said. “I can force it out if it tries to take any other. The Savior can as well.”

“Uh, the last time I forced it out of someone, that person died,” Emma pointed out.

“Maybe the rest of us should retreat to a safe distance,” Lily said, skeptical of Merlin.

“That would be wise,” he agreed.

Belle didn’t want to go. Gold attempted to persuade her. Bae succeeded. “Trust him,” he said of Gold, “He knows what he’s doing.”

Belle bit her lip, but that was what she had needed to hear. “I do trust you.” She kissed him. “For luck.”

Gold smiled warmly, and August felt pissed on their behalf that Zeus had mapped out such a messed up future for them. How much of it was even necessary for his big fratricide plan? Considering the sum of their (and Bae’s) lives, August wouldn’t discount the possibility that on top of trying to use them to kill his brother, Zeus was also just a sadistic prick.

He forced a grin, hoping Waldorf would stay away long enough to get this done. Taking a cue from Belle, his father came in for a hug before getting on the carpet. “I’m proud of you, my boy,” he whispered.

“Thanks.”

Jiminy shook August’s hand, gave the dagger to Regina, and they were off. August waved until they were out of sight. “Ready to get started?” Regina asked.

“Let’s go with yes,” he said. “So… do you want me to lie down or what?”

“Standing will be fine,” she said with a smirk. 

He kept himself perfectly still while she took his heart out. “That feels so weird.”

“It does,” she agreed. “Although most people are too terrified to notice.”

“Can’t imagine why.” She smirked ruefully. 

He couldn’t help but look at it. _Huh._ It wasn’t as dark as he had expected. There were a few gray spots here and there, but it was mostly red. With the magic senses he now had, he could also detect a very fine latticework of dark threads wrapped around it, obviously the curse. He tried to make a joke but couldn’t think of one.

As the only one without magic (for the moment), Gold was elected to hold his heart in the path of the Hat. “Wait - we don’t have any of the True Love potion to get it started,” August said.

“I can draw it out,” Merlin assured them.

“Oh.”

Apparently, having one’s heart out numbed fear as well as the more sentimental emotions. He felt an unexpected numbness as Regina tilted the Hat on its side and Gold presented his heart to the gaping maw of a magical void. _Take it,_ Waldorf whispered from inside him, _you can still save yourself._

August brushed the voice off. _I’m sorry,_ he told them, _but I need my brain back._

They shrieked as the Hat pulled them from his heart. It hurt. August gasped and dropped to his knees. Gold and Regina looked at him in concern. “Keep going, keep going!” he said. 

They did. He felt it when the curse lost its last grip on his heart. It was like the sun coming out after a monsoon. He flopped down on the grass, giggling. Gold handed his heart to Emma then reached out towards the Hat. Still grinning, August pushed himself to his feet while Merlin reversed the suction on the Hat. The curse poured out and enveloped Gold. August didn’t know if he was imagining it, but it almost seemed to be fleeing to him, betting it’s last hope of survival on the person who had carried it for so long.

If that was the case, it was going to lose that bet. 

It dissolved him into blackness then poured into the entrance to the vault. A pause. Then it bubbled back out, presenting Gold - a 100% human looking Gold.

“Well,” August said, “I guess the third time’s the charm.”

XxXxXxX

Rumplestiltskin looked at his hands - his human hands.

“I seems so,” he said.

“Should we call the others back?” Emma asked.

He nodded. Nimue was screaming in his head, fighting for her last chance to live. _You didn’t give me a chance, dearie,_ he told her, _I don’t owe you one._

Regina handed him the dagger without fanfare, then used a mirror to contact Maleficent. Rumplestiltskin watched the tree line for the flight of carpets - particularly the blue and burgundy one that had spent 28 cursed years in his shop.

It was at the front of the pack, and he saw Belle waving before he could make out her face. _How could she love you? You’re nothing - a coward!_

_I don’t have to know how, only that she does. And she does, Bae too._

_They’ll leave you._

_They won’t._

Anxious to end this, he summoned a bottle for Henry to transfer Lily’s excess darkness into. It was a lovely bit of cut crystal with gold and emerald embellishments. He thought it would make a pretty picture in his Book.

Belle was off the carpet and in his arms before any of the others had landed. Bae looked decidedly green, but smiled when he saw him. “No scales,” he said.

“No scales,” Rumplestiltskin echoed.

“I knew it,” Belle said.

He hadn’t. He looked away. “Yes, well, let us ensure it stays that way, don’t we?”

“You got my vessel?” Lily asked. He nodded and showed her the bottle. “You got the stuff you need?” she asked Henry.

“Right here!” He pulled the Book and Quill from his pack. “And I just need a little blood from you,” he told her.

And Rumplestiltskin found a new appreciation for Hecate - by allowing this one exception, he realized that she had ensured the destruction of the ink needed to create any further changes. Clever but compassionate - perhaps they could be merged more easily than he had thought.

Henry took only a few drops of blood, then asked both her and Rumplestiltskin. “You ready?”

His gut clenched. Despite his earlier agreement, the thought of being magically compelled again - even to do something he was more than willing to do - terrified him. Nimue laughed gleefully. _See? This is what you have to look forward to!_

_Not when the dagger is destroyed._

He nodded. “Yes.”

Henry laid the book flat on the grass and held the Quill over it, proudly narrating, “And then Rumplestiltskin used his newly restored powers to rid Lily of her excess darkness, trapping it in a crystal vial.”

The words of an unfamiliar spell flooded into his brain. His first instinct was to fight it, but he had agreed to this, had he not? This was his spell, and he would own it. He leaned into it, letting the thrill of the magic drown out Nimue’s whispers.

Lily gasped and reeled as the vial flashed reddish purple and filled with gray smoke. “It’s done,” Rumplestiltskin said. The Book let go of its grip on him, and he sighed in relief.

“You sure? I don’t feel all that different.”

“You will notice the difference with time,” Merlin told her. “Remember it is only the potential for darkness that has been taken; it is in difficult moments when that potential is tested.”

She put her hands on her hips and looked at the vial. “OK.”

Maleficent smiled, and Lily pretended to resent her mother’s arm around her shoulders. Maleficent wasn’t fooled.

_She took what was yours. She threatened you,_ Nimue reminded him.

_You took far more, dearie._ He extended a hand to Regina. “If you’d be so kind, I believe it is time to fill the Hat.”

“I don’t suppose I could get a tour before you lay your vault to waste?” she asked, teasing.

“Not a chance, dearie.”

She chuckled and handed it over. Belle took his hand. “I’d like to accompany you if I can.”

Nimue hated the idea, which only convinced Rumplestiltskin to say, “Yes, of course.”

They appeared inside his vault, a yawning cavern he had long ago created under the Dark Castle. It was stuffed full. “So many,” she said.

“Lifetimes worth.” So many deals. So much work. _You will destroy all this? All you accomplished?_

Nimue knew just where to strike him. It did hurt, the thought of destroying all this. 

But Belle knew him better. “To find your son,” she said, “And you did.” 

His smile echoed hers. “And more.” 

_Not destroy it - remake it. Face it, dearie, I’m getting everything I ever wanted. That’s what all this was for, if you’ll recall._

_You will loose it again, just like before._

_Only if I listen to you._

He told Belle to stand behind him as he turned the Hat on his collection. Eons of the darkest magic the realms had ever seen were consumed and compressed into new stars to light the miniature sky in his hands. When the vault was empty, the Hat was full, and there was only it, him, and Belle. 

He felt Nimue despair. In the deepest parts of his heart, he felt sorry for her. 

He kissed Belle. “Let’s go.” He didn’t look back.

“Was it enough?” Emma was the first to ask.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. “More than.” Bae grinned.

“So now what?”

“According to my reading, we must wait for nightfall, when the stars above will align with those in the hat.” Which was unfortunate; he was eager to see this done.

He wasn’t the only one. Emma and the dwarves exchanged impatient glances.

“Couldn’t you travel to the other side of the planet?” Lily asked. “It’s nighttime somewhere, right?”

“This planet is not actually a sphere,” Rumplestiltskin told her. “Although there are other realms…”

“Not a… are you telling me this world is flat?”

He shrugged. “The myth had to begin somewhere.”

“Please tell me there’s a giant turtle carrying it through space,” she said.

Belle giggled, and August laughed outright. “Don’t forget the elephants!” he said. Bae snorted.

“I assume this is a comic book reference?” Rumplestiltskin asked him.

“Discworld, actually. Belle can tell you about them,” Bae explained.

“Wait, is there a real Discworld?” Lily asked. “You guys have got Frankenstein… what about Sherlock Holmes? The Lord of the Rings?”

“That’s a really good question,” August said. “The stuff I got from the Dragon said all important stories are represented. I wonder what defines ‘important’?” 

“Needed,” Merlin said.

“By anyone?” Henry asked. “Even just one person?” 

The sorcerer nodded. “That is why there will always be new Authors.”

“Wait, how could just one Author… there’s more than one Author at a time, isn’t there?” August asked. Merlin smiled mysteriously. “Ten bucks on Stan Lee,” the puppet said to Bae.

Bae shook his head. “I would never bet against him.”

“Cool,” Henry said worshipfully.

“Don’t go dropping in,” Emma warned him, “I don’t want to have to bail you out for trespassing if you’re wrong.” 

“Or if you’re right,” Leroy said. “But let’s get a move on - other worlds, you said? Will that work?” he asked Merlin.

“The Hat will change to match any sky above, providing that world has magic. I know worlds that would serve.”

_Don’t trust him!_

_I don’t have to. I trust my family._

Despair. This would kill her, and while he would not hesitate, he did find it a bit troubling that everyone but he and Merlin seemed to consider this a clean ending. But he was hardly in a position to lecture anyone on morality. “It should be nighttime in Ansalon,” he said.

“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “I will transport you, if you are willing.”

He looked at Belle, who smiled and nodded. “Thank you,” she said.

“Bae?” Rumplestiltskin asked. He did not want to do this without him. This wasn’t the future he had promised him - one without magic - but he dared believe Bae could be content with it anyway. 

“Let’s finish this,” his boy said.

“You need backup?” Emma asked.

Rumplestiltskin would rather not have the audience, but he appreciated the offer all the same. “Thank you, but I don’t believe so.”

“Don’t take too long,” Lily said. “I want to get back to somewhere that has pizza and indoor plumbing.” Rumplestiltskin chuckled. He imagined an evening watching a movie with Bae and Belle in the pink house, and he had to agree.

“I’ll endeavor not to, dearie.” He looked expectantly at Merlin, who raised his hand and conjured a door. Rumplestiltskin recognized the intertwined knot pattern on the wood. He opened it, glimpsing the city of Palanthas in the distance. He stepped through. Belle, Bae, and finally Merlin followed.

The door swung shut behind them. Rumplestiltskin looked up at the three moons and plentiful constellations. He placed the box on the ground, using the dagger to summon the Hat. He needed both hands for the next part. “Bae, would you..?” He hated to ask, but would not trust Merlin with this. 

Bae smiled and took the dagger. “We finally get to destroy it,” he said.

“We do.” It was mad that he had ever tried to undo this magic with a steel cutter, but it had been the best choice he could make at the time - and that choice had led to others and yet others and finally here, to a future with his family and the means to protect them for the years to come.

_You will lose it all,_ Nimue hissed.

_Then I will find it again._

The spell was a silent one. He waved his hand, and the magic shot forth from the Hat, projecting its own stars against Krynn’s. 

And now it was time for the difficult part. 

“Belle, are you sure?” he asked, his fingers not quite touching her breast.

“I have never been more sure,” she said. He removed her heart. 

In his long life, he had seen hundreds of hearts, perhaps thousands. None had glowed quite like hers. With great care, her took it in both hands and twisted it. He flinched when it split into two, and he thought he heard her gasp. “All right?” he asked her.

“Never better.” She was smiling brightly, and he was surprised to feel himself smiling too. He should be terrified - he was. But he was also elated. She loved him - brightly, truly, as much as he loved her. And now they would be one as much as any pair could be.

He returned half of the heart to her chest. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his for a moment. When she opened them, they didn’t have to say a word.

With his free hand, he removed his own heart. It if it had been white before, it wasn’t now - it was bright red, only the fine latticework of the curse’s darkness marring the surface. After all he had done - all that had been done to him - that didn’t seem right. Perhaps it was just as well that he would be destroying it.

He placed the other half of Belle’s heart in his own chest. It felt immeasurably warm, loving, and yet also strange, as his old heart pulled on his body. His pulse began to pound. “Will it hurt?” Belle asked, “When you…”

“Perhaps,” he said. “But it will be worth it.”

With the final ingredient in his hand, the magic of the Hat began flowing into him. His power surged to match it, and Nimue was buried under the rush of it all. Her parting words were aimed with precision. _Can you do it? You, a confirmed coward? Can you crush your own heart?_

His eyes were drawn to Bae. He vividly remembered the agony of shattering his own ankle. The pain had been incredible, and he had regretted it in the moment. He’d continued to doubt his choice as he had hobbled home, forever crippled and branded a coward. His regret had lasted until Milah had placed his son in his arms, and Bae had reached out his tiny hand and grabbed his nose. It had all been worth it then.

It was worth it now. 

He squeezed. It did hurt. “Rumple?” Belle asked, concerned.

“It’s worth it,” was all he said through gritted teeth. He squeezed harder. The agony was terrible. He stifled a scream. 

“Rumple, sto-”

He poured his strength as the Dark One into it. The heart crumbled in his hands, and he dropped to his knees. “Rumple!” 

A surge of power like he’d never known. Clarity. _Freedom._ He opened his eyes and saw Belle’s. Joy - pure, unfettered, flooded his soul, and he kissed her fiercely. She laughed, and he looked over at Bae who held only the blade of the dagger in one had and a pile of dust in the other. The hilt had dissolved along with his name.

“I take it it worked?” Bae asked with a grin.

Rumplestiltskin jumped to his feet and embraced his boy. Bae dropped the blade and embraced him back, laughing. Belle hugged him from behind, and while he knew there were still difficult realities waiting for them on the other side of the door, in this one moment, he let himself feel complete and overwhelming happiness.

XxXxXxX

Bae had waited nearly three centuries for this. They were together, they were safe, and his father was truly free. Free of not only the darkness, but of the fear that had plagued him for longer than Bae had been alive.

“Let’s go home,” he said, when he had ruled his emotions enough to speak. His father nodded mutely, tears in his eyes. He bent to retrieve the blade of what had been the dagger.

“What will you do with it?” Belle asked.

He checked both side of the blade, as if to assure himself his name was truly gone. “Keep it safe. It can no longer control me, but Excalibur completed would still be a very powerful weapon. It’s best that it not be repaired.”

“Agreed,” Merlin said. “If only I had never forged it in the first place.”

“It can’t be helped now, no more than the things I’ve done. All we can change is what we do going forward.” Bae was temped to think that sounded like his father before the curse of the Dark One, but that was not quite true. His father then had been hopeful and loving but not quite wise. He’d learned, in the intervening centuries, just as Bae had. They would never again be what they were, but that didn’t have to be a bad thing.

Bae opened the door back to Camelot. His friends were gathered around, watching hopefully. “Did it work?” Henry asked.

“Yes,” Bae said stepping through.

Cheers. Papa stepped through the door with Belle and blinked, confused. He didn’t say anything, instead stepping aside to allow Merlin to walk through the door and vanish it. _They were cheering for you, Papa, believe it._

“So, back to the ship?” Emma asked.

“Indeed,” Papa said, shading his eyes from the sunlight. “Theoretically, as a Sorcerer, I should be able to summon a portal from here.”

“Sounds good to me,” Leroy said. “Can you get us back to Storybrooke too?”

“Theoretically.”

“But I thought we were going to take another trip on the flying carpets,” Henry complained. “I haven’t seen DunBroch yet.” Hook, too, did not seem too pleased with the possibility of trusting his precious ship to Papa’s new magic, but he didn’t say anything.

Belle did. “Don’t forget Ariel,” she pointed out, “If we don’t summon her to bring us back, she will worry about us.”

“That’s true,” Bae admitted, though he was not looking forward to another flight.

“Do we even have enough carpets?” Lily asked, “We’ve got a few extra people. And no, this dragon is not giving rides.” Bae saw an opportunity and jumped on it.

“Henry, Robin, and Regina can use ours,” Bae volunteered, “I mean, if you don’t mind taking us to the ship, Papa?”

“I do not,” he said, pleased.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Henry said, and the carpets were rolled out. Papa stood off to the side with a small smile on his face. 

“If you don’t mind,” Merlin said, “It has been quite some time since I’ve felt a strong wind in my face.” He made a small bow, and Papa nodded in response. Merlin wandered into the crowd, looking for a carpet to share.

Ruby wandered out. “Not a fan of flying, Miss Lucas?” Papa asked.

“I don’t mind it,” she said. “But I think there’s someplace else I’m supposed to go. I was wondering if you could help.”

“Where?” he asked.

“Oz,” she said. His and Belle’s smiles dimmed. “Hestia said there’s someone there cleaning up the mess Zelena made - Dorothy. She told me she could use my help.”

“Yes, of course,” Papa said. “Do you need to make your goodbyes?”

“Granny and I already did. I’d rather not make a big deal out of it otherwise, if you know what I mean?” She shrugged ruefully. Maybe she wasn’t as OK as they had all assumed she was.

“I do,” Papa said. He took a step back and turned, raising his hand and summoning a door with a green crystal frame. Only Regina and Maleficent looked up.

Ruby pulled it open, but could not leave without at least waving and declaring, “So, uh, bye, everyone. It was good to see you!” Before anyone could object, she stepped through.

“Gold, where did you send her?” Emma asked.

“Where she needs to be,” Granny answered for him. “And if she’s ever ready to come back, well I suppose that will be easier than it used to be.”

“It will,” Papa agreed, and he banished the door, replacing it with another. This one had a heavy, wood frame with a carving of a bear at each corner. He opened it for Belle. “I think we will also be on our way. Enjoy your flight.”

“See you there!” Henry called.

Bae waved. “Have fun.”

“I will!”

He followed Belle through. Papa followed him. They were not on the ship, but on the edge of the cliffs overlooking the bay where they had moored. “Is the ship still there?” Bae asked.

“It is. But I thought this would be a more pleasant wait.” He conjured a blanket and laid it down.

“A picnic!” Belle said. “This is perfect, Rumple, thank you.”

It was. The weather was sunny and pleasant, and Bae enjoyed the view and having a few hours outside with just the three of them. Belle read some poems aloud from her book, they talked, and they ate. Bae took a nap in the sun while Belle and Papa cuddled and looked out over the ocean.

When the carpets finally arrived, Bae was almost sorry. They packed up their things, and Papa transported them to the ship. “It’s official,” Bae said, “These door portals are way better than teleportation.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

Papa went to the rail to summon Ariel while the others packed the carpets away. “Did I mention I really hate boats?” August said, trying to pass it off as a joke.

“Stay below with your father,” Bae said, “We have plenty of hands to work the sails.”

“Work the…” August looked up at the rigging, and he went pale. “Yeah that’s probably a good idea. I’ll guard the rum.”

“Good idea,” Bae said with a laugh. “But first help me hand out the winter coats; it’s going to be cold on the other side.”

Their second trip through Ariel’s portal went smoother than the last, with everyone a little more familiar with the ship and, Bae thought, a little more deferential to Hook. He’d suffered and been used like the rest of them; they all knew that now.

“Almost there lads!” Hook announced as Storybrooke came into view.

“I’m not a lad!” Lily yelled back.

Many of them laughed, but not his father. He was looking around grimly, and Bae scrambled down to the deck. “Papa?” he asked.

He was still looking at something Bae couldn’t see. “Something is wrong with the foundations of Storybrooke,” he declared.


	18. A New Foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of rape

“Something is wrong with the foundations of Storybrooke.” 

“What?” Emma demanded.

Rumplestiltskin should have waited for a more opportune time to answer Bae’s question, but he’d been so sure all this madness was over. To see it all crumbling again had been too much.

_Well, too late now._

“The magical foundations of Storybrooke aren’t stable” His gaze fell on Merlin. “This does not surprise you,” he said.

“It does not. This town is an aberration, the creation of a curse. It will take many years, but over time the magic that sustains it will run out.”

“How many years?” Emma wanted to know.

“I don’t know. It was created to last twenty-eight until the Savior arrived, so it will last at least that long. Beyond that, there is no telling.”

“You wrote the curse,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out.

“I did, but there are some aspects of magic that even I do not understand until I have cast them for myself. This Dark Curse is unprecedented.”

“Is the only problem that the magic is running out?” Lily asked. “Seems like we could use the Hat for that.”

“That Hat, too, is finite. It would eventually run dry as well,” Merlin said.

“It would,” Rumplestiltskin agreed. “Only the gods, their relics, and the magic realms themselves are self-sustaining…” and the answer came to him. As the Dark One he would have questioned it, investigated it, and spent many hours writing a spell to force it into being. As a Sorcerer, he instinctively saw the flow of magic that would allow his plan to work. It would require a sacrifice, but a small one at that. “A portal,” he said.

“A portal?” Emma asked.

“I can create a portal that will permanently link Storybrooke to the Enchanted Forest, allowing not only the travel of people, but of magic.”

“So Storybrooke gets plugged into the Enchanted Forests’ magic supply?” Lily asked.

“Essentially.”

“The portal itself would require an enormous source of magic to remain open,” Merlin pointed out.

“The powers of a Sorcerer would be more than sufficient for the task,” Rumplestiltskin said. “Mine can maintain the portal indefinitely.”

Leroy saw the biggest obstacle to that immediately. “Uh, what about when you..?” 

But Rumplestiltskin, too, had already seen it. “Die? My heart is mortal now, but my powers are not. If I tether them to the portal, they will return to it when I pass on.”

“But if you tether them to the portal, won’t your ability to use them fade the further you travel from it?” Belle asked. 

He smiled. “A reasonable concession,” he said. “I promised to show you this world knowing my powers would not extend past the town line; now they will, if only to a lesser extent than a Sorcerer’s normally would.”

“So it’s all good? Crisis over?” Lily asked. “Great, let’s bring this ship in! I’m ready for an actual shower.”

He had to admit that her unapologetic directness was growing on him. He grinned. “Very well.”

Under Hook and Bae’s direction, they docked the Jolly Roger. Before the gangplank was even lowered, Emma was peppering him with questions. “How much prep time will you need? Do we need to prepare a location?”

He looked at his hands. This new intuitive view of magic would take some getting used to, but any trepidation he had was equally matched with eagerness. “I can do it today. And I believe we already have an ideal location.”

XxXxXxX

Rumple had gathered them in the great hall of the Sorcerers’ mansion. Belle had never seen him so purely joyous in his spell casting. As much as he had loved it before, there had always been the specter of his curse, tainting it - but no longer. He placed his hand flat on the floor then raised it, drawing a stone doorway up from the ground. When he was done, it was tall enough to lead a horse through and wide enough for a small car. He braced himself against it, panting.

She touched his arm. “Rumple, are you alright?”

He flashed her a schoolboy grin. “It’s done,” he said.

“Where does the other end come out?” Henry asked.

“To the location I thought best mirrored this one.” His expression was so sly he might as well have winked.

“The Dark Castle?” she asked.

He nodded. “Into the courtyard. I’ve warded it against travel for now, but its use for that purpose is something I am willing to discuss,” he told Emma. “… tomorrow.”

Sorcerer or not, the effort had exhausted him. Belle looped his arm around her shoulders. Emma just shook her head and smiled. “I think we’ve done enough for one day. Go home, get some rest.” She yawned hugely into her hand. “I’ll get my parents up to speed and then… I could use a nap.”

“Me too,” August quipped. “I haven’t slept for three days.”

Giddy, Belle chuckled leaned her head against Rumple. She could feel the other half of her heart in his chest. It felt wonderful. “You need a place to crash?” Emma asked Lily.

“I’ve got one,” she said, gesturing to the floor above them. “The bathrooms in this place are pretty nice.” She looked at Merlin, unafraid to offend him.

He wasn’t offended. “You are welcome to stay for as long as you like,” he said with a small bow, “As is your mother. I will be departing for the underworld presently.”

“You sure?” Emma asked. “You could stay here a while.”

“Thank you, Emma, for the offer and for your forgiveness, but my duty lies with the souls that have been trapped as a result of my actions. And my heart lies with Nimue,” he added quietly.

“Will you be back?” Henry asked. “After you’re done? I mean, you’re still immortal, right?”

Merlin looked briefly into the middle distance, and then turned back to Henry with a soft smile. “It seems that future is not mine to see. We may well meet again, Author. If we do not, it has been an honor to know you all.” He made eye contact with every last one of them, ending with Rumple. The two of them exchanged solemn nods.

“I wish you luck with your endeavors,” Rumple said.

“And I you.” Merlin turned and walked away, vanishing completely before he had completed two steps.

“Now that’s a classy exit,” Leroy said. “Drinks at Granny’s?” he asked his brothers. Granny had already left to check on the diner. She’d left Donna and Tiana in charge, so Belle had faith it was running fine and was ready for an influx of customers.

The dwarves cheered, and Nova took Leory’s hand and led him out of the room. She waved to Belle over her shoulder. “Good night!” she called.

“Good night!”

And it was. They walked home. Rumple suggested movies and popcorn, and they spent a very pleasant evening just the three of them. Rumple dozed off once or twice, but it wasn’t until he had split their king bed into two twins and she had retrieved her book of poetry that he fell deeply asleep.

In the warm light, he was smiling. As Belle lay down, she was smiling too.

XxXxXxX

Rumplestiltskin let Bae sleep late. He saw no particular reason they had to open the shop today, and while he expected a call from Emma well before noon, there was no reason he had to agree to meet with her before then.

But perhaps she was equally tired, for when Bae finally roused himself around eleven, she still hadn’t called. “Good morning,” he said, “You let me sleep in.”

“I did. Breakfast? I thought I would make crêpes.”

“Sure! Any particular reason?”

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “Not particularly.”

“Good enough for me.”

Rumplestiltskin ate two. Belle had three. Bae had six.

Emma called just after noon. “The Council arranged to meet at the Merlin’s mansion at two. It’s going to take that long for the dwarves to manage their hangover,” she said fondly. “Plus I’ve been talking to the Red Queen all morning; she came to claim her husband. Seems that Zeus had Eros shoot her up with one of his disgust arrows so she’d send Will here. Aphrodite gave her a heads up and sent her our way. They’re set now, but we’re keeping our eye out for more visitors.”

“Thank you for keeping us apprised. I have no objections to the time. We will see you then, Emma.”

“See you, Gold.”

They took their time and walked over at a leisurely pace, enjoying the early afternoon sun. They ran into Donna on the way. “Thank you,” she said, “For rescuing my grandson.”

“You’re very welcome,” Belle said. “How is he this morning?”

“Still sleeping when I left for work, but cheerful last night. And you?”

“We are well, thank you.”

It was a perfectly neighborly conversation. Donna did not avert her eyes nor, it seemed, bear him any ill will for his past actions. It was strange. Somehow, he trusted it - and that was stranger still.

They bid Donna goodbye, and she hurried back into the diner. They continued on to the meeting.

The discussion of the portal, also, was perfectly congenial. “Thank you,” Snow White said. “You’ve given us the perfect solution for rebuilding our kingdoms.”

“A fortunate side-effect,” he said. “But we will have to determine the nature of the barriers needed to allow the desired travel without jeopardizing Storybrooke.”

“What did you have in mind?” David asked.

“The most expedient solution would be to simply extend the barriers that separate Storybrooke from the rest of Earth; that would prevent anyone who has not already been here from crossing it.”

“What about our allies in Camelot?” Nova asked. “Could Lancelot or Guinevere use the portal then?”

“If I specifically allowed them, as I allowed Ursula and Cruella. Of course, I will not always be present to allow such exceptions. Nor would I necessarily want to be bothered.”

“You have another idea,” Emma observed.

“I do. Similar to the constrictions on the Wishing Star, I can create a barrier that reads the intentions of anyone seeking to enter. Those with pure intentions would be allowed though, while those with malicious intentions would not.”

“Is that a Sorcerer thing, or could you have done that all along?” Leroy asked.

“It’s a Sorcerer thing,” he answered wryly. Bae and August chuckled.

“And what does a Sorcerer charge for this kind of barrier?”

“A good question.” Honestly, Rumplestiltskin hadn’t thought much about it. From a magical perspective, creating the portal had been the expensive part, and he had done it without hesitation because this was the home he had always wanted with Bae and now Belle. Allowing the portal to be used by the townsfolk was something that Belle and Bae would both ask for, and these alterations to the barriers simply bought him peace from being constantly hounded to allow people through on an individual basis. In truth, there was nothing any of them had that he particularly wanted. Except perhaps… “My price is that once the barriers are complete, both Zelena and Malcolm are imprisoned somewhere outside Storybrooke. I think that’s fair, all things considered.”

“It is,” Emma agreed, “But do you have any suggestions where? I’d like them to be somewhere I can keep an eye on them.”

August raised his hand. “I, ah, may have an idea. It may not work; I’m going to need a Sorcerer’s opinion. Waldorf said it would, but, well…”

“What is your suggestion?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Well, we have all these blank Books,” he gestured to the library around them. “And we know that the Apprentice was able to trap Isaac inside one; couldn’t we do the same to Malcolm and Zelena?”

“I could,” Rumplestiltskin said, liking the idea immediately.

But Belle had misgivings. She placed her hand on his. “Isaac said he could not even move while trapped in the Book. Would creating such a prison imperil you heart?” she asked.

“Well, ah, I had a thought about that, actually,” August said.

“Yes?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Does the prison have to be just a door? It’s a book that creates worlds; can’t we create one inside it for them? Thank about it: what’s the most effective type of prison?”

“One you never want to leave,” Regina answered thoughtfully.

“Exactly. If we give them a chance to get what they wanted in the first place, they’ll take it and never look back.”

August’s prison would be effective, but not just. “After all they’ve done, you’re going to reward them?” Leroy asked. “Doesn’t seen fair.”

“Life isn’t fair,” Regina said. “In any world. I’d say our biggest concern now is protecting the town from them, and this would do it. Rumple, would it work?”

He wanted to say no, but what were their other options? Would he imperil Bae and Belle just to satisfy his desire for revenge? “This would protect your heart,” Belle said without a hint of condemnation. She was angry about what Zelena and Malcolm had done too; they had discussed it in therapy.

“Our heart,” he said. “Yes, it would,” he told the group.

“So what do I write?” Henry asked. “Do I just copy what Isaac did?”

“Why don’t you let me handle thins one,” August said. “You write truth. Self-indulgent fantasies are more my specialty.”

Rumplestiltskin caught the glance the puppet sent his way. The boy knew what this idea of his was costing him, and he regretted it, but he, Regina, and Belle were right: this was the solution that would best protect his family. 

But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. _It’s OK to hurt,_ the cricket had told him. He heard no malicious voice claiming otherwise. “I agree with this solution,” he said. “The only question remains where to keep the books.”

“The fewer people that know their location the better,” Regina said.

“Agreed.”

“Think of a spot,” Emma told him. “You know the world out there better than anyone. When we’re ready to hide them, take me along just in case. Two people are enough.”

His first thought was his vault. Inaccessible to anyone but him, Malcolm and Zelena would spend eternity in an empty cavern, eventually to be forgotten. Even if they never knew, he could use that image to comfort himself. “Agreed.”

“Everyone in favor?” Emma asked. The only hands that didn’t rise were Lily’s and Maleficent’s. “Do you two have some concerns about this?” she asked them.

Lily and her mother exchanged glances. “No,” Lily said. “Are we allowed to vote on this? Sure, I’m in favor.” She raised her hand. Maleficent did too. 

“It’s unanimous,” Snow White declared. “Rumplestiltskin, August, we will wait for your word on the books and the barriers.”

August seemed less than enthused by his task, but he nodded decisively. Rumplestiltskin did too. “Very well.”

The discussion moved on to the subject of rebuilding. Snow White had some lofty dreams that Rumplestiltskin doubted would come to fruition, but there was no shame in dreaming unless one thought to use magic as an easy way out. She did not appear to.

Nor did Belle. Rumplestiltskin had been about to suggest they go when she began offering her own suggestions. She was excited and beautiful, and he sat back in his chair, content to listen. They had time.

He saw only one more obstacle before them left to address, and, despite himself, he found himself believing they would overcome it together.

XxXxXxX

“Belle, there is something I must tell you.”

Her head full of ideas for the reconstruction, it took Belle a moment to read the solemnness in Rumple’s tone. He’d sent Bae to the bakery for cookies, and now she saw it for the ploy it had been. “What is it?” she asked.

“I must tell you about the contract Dionysus discussed with me.” He braced himself and conjured a scroll. “When Bae was very young - before Milah left us - he was bitten by an Agrabanian Viper…”

He explained in detail. Not to excuse himself, but because he had learned that honesty was what she needed from him. When he reached the end of his story, he unfurled the scroll. “This is the contract I signed. It is for my second-born child. I thought I could simply be content with Bae and never have to honor it, but then I met Cora.”

“Cora?”

“She promised me a child, and by then I had already killed so many times… I killed the wizard, thinking it would render the contract null and void.”

“It didn’t?”

“When the holder of a magical contract dies, Hades inherits it. I did not know that until Dionysus presented this to me.”

She had many questions (such as why Milah had stayed behind in the tavern if killing the wizard had been her idea to begin with) but she suspected they all had the same answer. “This was part of Zeus’ plan.”

“I believe so. Dionysus agreed.”

Belle kept her questions for another time and simply took the contract from him, tore it in two, and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for telling me.” And that was that.

XxXxXxX

August had been elected to speak to Zelena. He didn’t relish it, but the only other volunteer had been Regina, and seeing as they were trying to convince Zelena to go along with this, everyone agreed Regina was not the best choice.

She looked up when he opened the door to her cell.

She smiled disarmingly while also pushing her back against the wall. “What does the Dark One need me for, I wonder?” she asked him.

“Actually, the Dark One doesn’t need anything anymore; the curse has been destroyed.”

“Has it now? That’s interesting.” She didn’t believe him.

“Well, it was a relief to me, I can tell you that.”

“I can imagine. Did Regina send you here to tell me that?”

“No, I’m here to make you an offer.”

She cocked her eyebrow. “An offer?”

“Your happy ending, guaranteed.”

Her hand curled into the mattress. “So you are still the Dark One.”

“No, I’m just a writer.” He showed her the book he was carrying. “I wrote this for you.”

She didn’t reach for it. “Why?”

“Because I’m afraid of your rivalry with Regina,” he answered honestly. “As long as it continues, people I care about are going to get caught in the crossfire.” Regina, of course, was one of those people, but Zelena didn’t need to know that. “The way I see it, the only way to end it for good is to give you both exactly what you want. Regina has what she wants; now, it’s your turn.”

“What I want - what I _deserve_ \- is everything Regina was given.”

“And in this book you have it. See, the problem with Isaac’s book was that it dragged everybody inside, even the people that didn’t want to be there. This book - this world - is just for you. No one, inside or out, will be trying to undo it.”

The slim hope behind her eyes died. “So it’s a prison.”

“This is a prison,” he gestured to the cell. Then he lifted the book, “This is an escape. And don’t worry - if you want something else, I’ll rewrite it. I want you to be happy with it; that’s the only way this will work. Please, just read it?”

Zelena curled her lip. “And be trapped in there forever while Regina is out here in the real world?”

“Take it from a writer and occasional user of psychoactive substances: reality is overrated. Out here, anything could happen to Regina. She could get hit by a bus or get cancer. Only this is a guarantee. And it will feel real to you, just like the other world did.” 

He opened the book. Apparently, the illustrations were part of the spell’s matrix, so he’d had to draw a number of them. He showed her the last one. Herself in a white gown, marrying a handsome prince while Cora looked on with pride. She swallowed hard, but sneered, “And who is that? Another of Regina’s castoffs?”

“I made him up just for you. Regina will never even know his name.” And those that did would never know where it had come from. Zelena was an unrepentant kidnapper, murderer, and rapist. Even in fiction, the thought of tossing some innocent man in her path made his stomach churn. He’d taken the prince’s name and face from a man who, many years ago, hadn’t given him the chance to say ‘no’. As far as he was concerned, they deserved each other.

Zelena eyed the book. “Take it,” he said. “Even with that cuff on you can feel it’s not enchanted yet. We won’t cast the spell until you say the word.”

“And who is ‘we’? Regina?”

“The Sorcerer. He became much more cooperative once he realized how the gods used him.” All true, he just didn’t say the Sorcerer’s name. “They used you too, if you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.” She was. August shrugged.

“I’ll just leave this here. Take you time. And remember, this is made to order, so anything you want to change, I’ll change it.” He left the book on her side table. Her eyes followed it despite herself, and I doubted he’d be waiting long. “Enjoy,” he said, backing out of the cell.

Emma was already there. He followed her down the hall before answering the question she didn’t have to ask. “She needs some time to read it over, but I think we’ve got her. How about Malcolm?”

“An easy sell. Your version of Peter Pan must be visionary.”

“If by ‘visionary’ you mean self-indulgent schlock, then just call me Shakespeare.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want if this gets them out of our hair.”

“How about August the Magnificent?” he teased.

“Not that.”

They sat down with two cups of bad coffee. “How are you doing?” she asked him. “With… everything?”

“I’ll be in dire need of a shower after this,” he admitted. “Other than that, well enough. How about you?”

“Relieved. Also kind of wondering what I’m supposed to do with the rest of my life, especially once Henry goes off to be the Author.”

“Well, you’ve got a few years before that happens, and in the meantime and after I don’t think anyone is going to say ‘no’ to having you as Sherriff. Once the portal is up and running, there will be plenty to do.”

“Hm.”

“Or you could run for Mayor.”

She almost spit out her coffee. “No thanks. Even if Regina didn’t have her heart set on that, I’ve seen how much paperwork my mom has had to do.”

“You could start a llama farm.”

For that, she laughed. “Llamas? In Maine?”

“They’re well adapted to colder climates. Kind of jerks, though. They spit.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think I want to be a farmer, llamas or not.”

“You’ve got time,” he said. “As much time as you need.”

“Yeah.”

They hadn’t quite finished their coffee when Gaston came to find them. “Zelena needs to speak with you,” he told August.

“Once more into the breach,” August announced, setting his cup aside.

He found her in tears. “I want it,” was all she said.

So he’d been right. 

There was a reason he hadn’t just copied Isaac’s book. From what he knew of Zelena, all her rage and envy had, at its core, a desire to be seen. That was why he had volunteered for this: he was good at seeing people.

In another world, he might have felt sorry for her. She didn’t have to know this was not another world. He smiled and reached for the book.

“I’ll let the Sorcerer know.”


	19. The End and the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so very, very much to everyone who read and commented on this story. It’s been quite a journey for me to complete this universe, and I never would have been able to do it without you. I wish you all the best, and from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

Rumplestiltskin had thought that Zelena and his father would be their first departures. He had completed the barriers on the portal and trapped them in their new stories (from outside the room; neither Zelena nor Malcolm had been told the name of the Sorcerer that was facilitating their happy endings), and Emma was now standing by to escort him to the vault, the books in her arms.

Bae and Belle joined them at the portal, with Anton - Storybrooke’s first official border guard - as the only other witness. David and Snow White would be hosting the official ribbon-cutting ceremony later that evening, but Rumplestiltskin had thought this a chore best completed now, before regular travel began.

Reul Ghorm, apparently, had had a similar idea. She swept into the hall, a satchel in her hand and every one of her fairies trailing behind her. Rumplestiltskin sneered. “Going somewhere, dearie?”

“We are returning to our rightful place, Dar- Sorcerer. Storybrooke has no need of us any longer.”

“The ribbon cutting is tonight,” Emma told her. “We’ll be open for business then.”

Reul Ghorm flattened her lips. “Ah. Hoping to avoid a scene, were you?” Rumplestiltskin asked. “As the Sorcerer, I suppose I could allow you through early - for a price.”

“Beware of darkening your new heart, Rumplestiltskin.”

“Oh, nothing untoward, I promise.” He summoned a contract to his hand. Not a magical one: a legal contract. “According to your lease, you are required to gave me six weeks notice before vacating the convent. There is a fairly substantial fine for breaking this clause.”

“That contract was created by a curse; I need not honor it.”

He shrugged. “Fair enough. It’s a small enough price to pay to see the back of you. But for passage though my portal, I am going to require signed notice that you have moved out and I am free to dispose of the property as I like. The town is already short on housing, and I anticipate that we will soon be receiving new arrivals.” He presented the contract to her along with a pen. “Your choice, dearie.”

It was such a small request. He was asking for nothing but her pride - to at long last have her signature, willfully given, on one of his contracts. He was inclined to frame it. He smiled, letting her know just how much he was enjoying this.

“We do need the housing,” Emma said. “And the meeting space. Mom thinks it won’t be long before we start getting refugees.”

“I will give the town a reasonable rate,” Rumplestiltskin promised. “Or perhaps I could sell it outright? It is in need of renovation. I’m not very comfortable with the idea of children being placed in those small cells…”

“Good point. I’m not a fan of cells either. We could have Marco and August come take a look at it, get some of the dwarves involved. Maleficent has been talking about building a house for her and Lily; she might have some ideas…”

Reul Ghorm snatched the paper out of his hand and signed quickly, a furious scowl on her face. “Your price has been paid, Sorcerer. Allow us through.”

He took the paper and tucked it into his lapel with his wickedest smile. “A pleasure doing business with you, dearie.” He took a step back and gestured to the portal with a flourish.

“Our doors are always open,” Emma told, not Reul Ghorm, but her followers. “If any of you have problems with how she does things, you’re welcome here, anytime.”

They all avoided meeting her gaze as they followed their leader through the door. All but the last. Her color was yellow, if he recalled. Étoile - that was her name. A nervous, little thing. She looked at Emma, then Bae and Belle. But not him - her eyes hid from him as they had from Reul Ghorm. At the threshold of the portal, she stopped. “You don’t have to go,” Belle said kindly. “She can’t take your wings here.”

“We’ll protect you,” Emma promised. “This is the best chance you will ever get to leave her.”

“I sh-shouldn’t without telling her why.”

“You don’t owe her anything.”

“I do.”

“If an explanation is owed, we can deliver it,” Rumplestiltskin said. “The Sherriff and I are on our way to perform an errand on the other side.”

“You want to hurt her,” she said, still not meeting his eyes.

“I do,” he admitted, “But I will not; I have too much to lose by seeking revenge now.”

At last, she looked up. “She said we must never speak to you… she said a lot of things.” 

“You won’t be alone,” Belle entreated. “Nova and Tinker Bell know what you are going through. She’s all you’ve ever known, and it’s hard to leave her. They can help.”

Étoile nodded. She sidestepped the portal and wrapped her arms around her middle. “Please… tell her I’m s-sorry.”

“We will,” Rumplestiltskin said before Emma or Belle could jump in with the instance that she had nothing to apologize for. Her lips twitched, and she tried to offer him a frightened, broken smile.

“Th-thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Here,” Belle said, holding out her hand, “Let’s have a sit down, and we’ll find a place for you to live. The convent, if you like, or somewhere else.” 

“I’d like to- to talk to Nova if that’s… alright?”

“Of course! I know Nova would love to see you.” Étoile did smile then, and she placed her dark hand in Belle’s pale one. “Take your time,” Belle told Rumplestiltskin. “I’ll see you for dinner.”

“Have a good afternoon, my love.” His was certainly looking up.

XxXxXxX

Well, maybe not entirely. 

Informing Reul Ghorm that she had lost yet another follower had been amusing, as had Emma’s comments on the matter. The faerie’s lips had pursed in that familiar way, and they both knew her standing in the Enchanted Forest would never again be what it was. She had lost something she would never get back: blind worship. It was revenge enough.

But then they had taken the books to his vault and left them there, alone on the barren shelves - alone with their happy endings. 

He wondered why the thought of Zelena existing in eternal happiness bothered him more than the thought of his father doing the same, but he knew the answer to that. As much as he would have liked to deny it, he would never forget being that little boy who would have done anything to make his papa happy. For Zelena, he had no softness at all.

They were both gone now, and that was what mattered.

He would keep repeating that to himself as he watched the clock and waited for Bae and Belle to return from the library. 

The door opened, but it wasn’t them. “Mr. Booth, what can I do for you?” he asked.

Hands in his pockets, the boy shrugged. “Nothing much. Bae and Belle will be over in a minute. You guys coming to the ribbon cutting?”

“I don’t think so.”

He smiled. “I figured. How’d the book disposal go?”

“They’re securely hidden. No one should be able to access them, and if anyone manages to, I will be alerted.”

“Good, good. You, ah, OK?”

“Any particular reason I shouldn’t be?”

“I think we both know the answer to that. Look, I don’t want to pry-”

“Then don’t,” he said tersely, “I did not disagree with your reasoning when it was proposed, and I don’t now. The town is safe; that is what matters.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean you have to like it. If it helps, _I_ don’t like it. It was necessary, yeah, but not fair.”

“Yes, well, as Regina said, life is not fair, not in any world. Nor always happy - except in theirs now, I suppose.”

“Yeah… probably.” Hands still in his pockets, he shifted on his feet.

Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow. “Probably?” 

“You ever seen the Matrix?”

“No.”

“OK then. I’m going to spoil it for you. The idea of the Matrix is that the world we are living in is just a computer simulation used to keep humanity under control.”

“Like your books,” he said carefully.

“Exactly. Well, there’s this scene where Agent Smith - the bad guy - tells the hero that the reason the computer simulation is a recreation of the late twentieth century instead of a perfect world is because they tried that first, and humanity couldn’t accept it as real. In fact, most people rejected it so badly that they died.”

“What are you saying?”

“It just makes me wonder: can the human mind really cope with a perfect world?” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s just a movie. Maybe they both really will get eternal bliss… but maybe not.”

Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on the counter. “You had already thought of this when you proposed your solution.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re more calculating than I gave you credit for.”

“From you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was.”

August smiled, both friendly and sly. “Anyway, have a good night. I need to go help set up for the ribbon cutting.”

“A good night to you.”

The door shut behind him, jingling the bell. Rumplestiltskin stood perfectly still at the counter until it rang again, letting his family inside. “We’ve got it all worked out!” Belle announced. “Mary Margaret is very interested in using the convent to house refugees. Étoile with stay at Granny’s until it has been renovated and reopened, and then she and Tink will become the onsite managers.”

“Very good,” Rumplestiltskin said. “Happy endings all around.”

“Happy, yes.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. “But not an ending, I don’t think.”

He kissed her back, deeply. When they parted, breathless, he agreed, “No, not an ending.”

“You both are really lucky I’m not the type of kid to complain about PDA,” Bae said dryly.

They fell into each other, laughing.

XxXxXxX

_That Christmas…_

“I did it! I won Christmas!” the puppet declared, walking into Granny’s with a large, wooden… something in his arms.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, August,” Bae said. “Wait, is that..?”

He plopped it onto the counter with an enormous grin. “A wooden, clockwork dancing Groot? Yes, yes it is.”

“Oh, Marco, did you make this?” Belle asked. “It’s wonderful.”

If Rumplestiltskin had been expecting 2014 to be an easy year after Zeus’ downfall and his own ascension to Sorcerer, he would have been very disappointed. But he had learned enough by then to know that recovery and rebuilding was hard work, and after nearly of year of intensive therapy, difficult conversations, and more people claiming to be his friend than in every past year of his very long life combined, he could truthfully say: he was happy.

Marco smiled and nodded bashfully while August retrieved a metal winding key from around his neck with as much flair as a circus ringmaster. “Watch!” he said. “Oh, wait, let me queue up the music.” He reached for his phone then looked up. “Or better yet, that jukebox hasn’t been updated since 1983, right?”

“Yes,” Bae said, running over to it with a pocket full of change. 

“The song is I Want You Back, by the Jackson Five. Oh, and see what else it has from the movie. The Piña Colada Song, Ain’t No Mountain High Enough-”

“Are you implying I don’t know the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack?” 

August raised his hands. “Sorry, sorry, I trust in your expertise.”

Roland had his hands on the counter as he bounced up and down in anticipation. Belle and Rumplestiltskin shared a fond glance.

A poppy beat filled the diner and a young Michael Jackson sang,

“Just let me tell you now  
When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd…”

With nearly as much glee as Roland displayed, August wound his new toy, and the potted tree creature began to dance. Belle laughed in delight. Rumplestiltskin put his arm around her.

Roland immediately began to mimic the automation’s movements, which of course meant that August did as well, joined by Henry, and by the end of the first chorus half the diner was dancing. 

As he twirled Belle under his arm, Rumplestiltskin took stock of the year.

It had been no surprise to him that the most privileged classes of the Enchanted Forest had been the first to push for rebuilding and relocation. He’d been content to stay out of it, but Lily had seized the opportunity to sell her skills as a hedge-witch (and dragon) to any noble in need of her services - except Snow and David. From Midas alone she had amassed a small fortune, and Rumplestiltskin was both impressed by her acumen and more than happy to no longer be the first person people came to when looking for magic.

Nor was he the second. The predicted refugees had begun to arrive only a few weeks after the portal was opened, and by then the convent had been ready for them thanks to fallen fairy magic. Tinker Bell, Étoile, and later Nova became known as “the fairies of the people” (a title coined by August, naturally), and word had quickly spread through the storytelling realms that Storybrooke was now a haven to those who did not belong in their native worlds. 

Belle, of course, had enthusiastically thrown the resources of the library into aiding the new arrivals, and it had truly become the community hub she had always hoped it would be. To the people of Storybrooke, it offered not only books and online resources, but also classes and tutoring in subjects ranging from literacy to modern household management to petitioning for placement in one of the rebuilding kingdoms. Knowledge was power, and the library shared it freely. What Rumplestiltskin would have given to have such a resource when he had been a fleeing peasant? His story would have been very different, that he knew.

And then there had been weddings. 

Rumplestiltskin himself had attended three since their return from Camelot. The first had been Nova’s. She had married her beloved dwarf the afternoon of the summer solstice, flanked by his six brothers, Tinker Belle, Étoile, August, Snow, Emma, and of course Belle. It was a charming ceremony, where the bride had simply laughed when she tripped walking down the aisle, and Rumplestiltskin had taken more than a little satisfaction from how much Reul Ghorm would have hated everything about it.

In the autumn, Friar Tuck had presided over a double wedding, joining together Little John with Anton and Robin Hood with Regina. The ceremony was outdoors, and the bride had worn a designer suit in powder blue. It was the very antithesis of her first wedding, and he could truly say he had never seen Regina happier. He could even admit - privately - that he was the tiniest bit happy for her. 

And then there had been the third wedding, not even a week ago: his own.

Belle had worn a hat, not a veil, with her tea-length dress, and Archie had officiated. Bae and Maurice had been the only witnesses (what feat of magic Belle had pulled off to compel her father to give her away he could only guess), and when Belle had taken his hands and become his wife, Rumplestiltskin had felt a joy paralleled only by the first time he had held his son in his arms.

But he had not forgotten Hestia and Dionysus, either, or how much Belle deserved to be recognized by her friends on her wedding day. The ceremony had been small, but the reception had not, filling the entirety of the Storybrooke theatre. There had been a great deal of wine and bread and even more dancing. The only surprise had been how happy the townsfolk had seemed for them - for him, the monster they had feared for so long, and for her, tying herself to that very same monster.

But he had seen many monsters forgiven in this past couple of years, and he had learned - with help, time, patience, and hard work - to see what was before him, not what he feared or imagined he deserved. 

He’d learned a great deal in the past year… in the past few years.

He had learned he was capable of forgiveness - for Regina, for the pirate, for himself - and that it was not a weakness, but a strength. He’d learned that even after centuries , he could set aside the hatred and spite of his past to serve his future. They would never be friends, but he’d felt no bitterness as the Jolly Roger had sailed away through one of his portals. The Killian Jones was once again free to voyage the realms, and he did not mind it.

In November, Regina had been reelected as Mayor, after a bitter campaign against Bo-Peep. He’d voted for her, finding he preferred her not only to the erstwhile warlord, but the Snow and Charming, who despite all their good intentions would never understand certain realities. He and his former pupil had come to an understanding, and he did not regret it at all.

And then there was Emma. Still the Savior, still the Sheriff, and still the exasperated mother of the Truest Believer, newest Author, and now wizard in training: Henry. Rumplestiltskin watched with amusement and some pride as Regina imparted the knowledge he had taught her to her older son - his grandson, for all the hurt and machinations that had been involved in his birth. He’d honored her request to stay out of it, observing from afar and learning that Emma, Henry, and even Regina had let go of the hurt he had caused them long ago, and it was no evil deed for him to do the same.

Tonight’s celebration had been Henry’s idea, and Rumplestiltskin had had no reservations when Belle had told him she had accepted the invitation. 

She giggled as the song ended, leaning against him affectionately. He embraced her, still warm from the memory of their wedding night. It had taken more months than he wanted to admit, but he had learned to once again share his body and his bed with her. Bae had kindly spent the night of their wedding at the loft with Henry and Emma, leaving the house to them and their lovemaking. The session had been shorter than he had imagined (Belle, after all, was still mortal and the day had been tiring), but soft and real and theirs. He would treasure that memory for the rest of his life. If he ever he had had dreams, she had fulfilled them, and likewise he had vowed to dedicate himself to making hers come true.

Tomorrow, they would leave in search of one. She had wanted to see the world, and he was finally ready to show it to her. They would spend the coming year exploring the United States, the cities and small towns and national parks. He had proposed a global tour, but Belle had smiled coyly and said, “We have time. There’s so much in this world to see!” And that was Belle. It was not enough to see the sights; she wanted time to know the people.

She’d mapped out their route, beginning with a week in New York for New Year’s then winding through the coastal states for the rest of the winter. In the spring, they would see the southern half of the Midwest, followed by the west coast, Hawaii, and Alaska for the summer and early fall, then the northern half of the Midwest. They would end their journey with pre-holiday celebrations in Vermont and New Hampshire and return just in time for a Christmas at home.

Bae was excited as well, particularly for Comic Con in San Diego, amusement parks (yes, they would be visiting Disney World), and the experience of fast food (he instead they try each national chain at least once). For his part, Rumplestiltskin only wanted to see his family’s faces light up when they saw what this world had to offer. This was the future he had promised them, and at last, after so many years of obstacles and failures, he was giving it to them.

Belle brushed his hair behind his ear. “You’re smiling.”

“Am I?”

“You’re not going to miss Storybrooke too much? A year is a long time to be gone.”

A long time without magic and without his wheel, he knew she meant. He kissed her. “No, I’m looking forward to it. I’ll have what’s important with me.”

XxXxXxX

_November 2015…_

Considering that Storybrooke was now a thriving inter-dimensional hub, it had been quiet year. Emma had been afraid that with Gold gone, some god or demon or magical entity would show up and try to take over, or maybe one of Henry’s spells would go wrong and turn them all into pineapples.

But short of a few brawls down at the Rabbit Hole and some minor political intrigues (with Regina as Mayor, there was always going to be some of that) nothing had gone wrong at all. Issac, Cruella, and George had all accepted conditional work releases and were now all mixing mortar, hauling lumber, or protecting the new settlements from chimeras on the other side of the portal. Here in Storybrooke, new housing was being built and new business where filling up the empty warehouses near the docks. The kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest were busy rebuilding, using a creative mix of magic and technology, and this provided any number of opportunities for people who had never had them. Times were good.

Maybe a little too good. Emma hated to admit it, but was bored.

She strolled down Main Street, a cardboard cup from Granny’s in her hand. She was debating where to go for lunch. Gumbo from Tianna’s or a sandwich from Sadira’s? She saw Jefferson crossing the street and waved. He tipped his (non-magical) hat to her and continued on towards the library.

A couple of cars passed by and she nodded to them, sharing smiles with the drivers. Up ahead, a black Cadillac turned on to Main Street. Emma did a double take. “Gold?”

It was Gold. Belle sat in the passenger’s seat with her head back and her eyes closed. Bae was in the back seat, speaking intently to her. Emma tried to flag them down, but Gold just shook his head, gesturing to the diner. She sprinted down the sidewalk to meet them, arriving just as Gold opened Belle’s door and helped her out.

“Oh!”

Belle was pregnant - very pregnant. “Are you in labor?” Emma asked, although she could not imagine why Gold would drive her to the diner and not the hospital if that were the case.

She laughed. “No! I just need the restroom. I’m sure you remember.”

Emma chuckled at herself and jogged ahead to get the diner door for them. “I do. When I was nine months with Henry, it seemed like I was going every fifteen minutes.”

Belle rubbed her belly, and Gold smiled softly. Granny and the others in the diner called out to greet them. “Look who’s back early!” Granny said, “Missed my food that much?”

“You know we did, Granny!” Bae said, and the diner laughed. Belle let go of Gold’s hand and made the last few heavy steps to the bathroom alone. 

“So,” Granny asked, “Here or to go?”

“To go,” Bae said before Gold could answer. At his father’s questioning look he said, “There’s no food in the house.”

“I called Dove yesterday.”

“Ah. But do you really want to cook?”

“A fair point,” Gold said. He placed the order with his usual business-like efficiency, and Granny pretended not to be smirking at him over her notepad. Emma took a seat at the counter, smiling openly.

“When are you due?” she asked Belle when she got back. She looked like she could be ready to deliver any day now, but Emma knew well enough not comment on a pregnant woman’s appearance. 

“Oh, not for another eight weeks,” Belle said, “But we wanted to play it safe, just in case. The doctors said everything looks good, but twins do tend to come early.”

“Twins?” Gold couldn’t have looked more smug if he tried.

“Yes,” Belle said, “A boy and a girl. We’re excited, but it is getting a bit hard to spend all that time in the car.”

“I’ll bet. Well, congratulations!”

“Congratulations!” the rest of the diner agreed.

Belle and Bae filled Emma in on some of the details of their trip while Granny bagged up their food. Belle looked at the soup and grilled cheese like it was mana from the heavens, and Emma could remember that feeling too. They hurried out the door with another round of waving and congratulations, and Emma ordered another coffee to replace the one she’d dropped.

If this was what passed as the unexpected in Storybrooke these days, Emma decided she could live with it - even if she was bored.

THE END


End file.
